Face it and don't let it get you down
by AUehara
Summary: Mike Chang has always been a quiet guy with no apparent problems. But when a rather personal secret is outed without permition by one Jacob Ben Israel, the world comes to know his not so calm real life and its consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hello to everyone that is actually reading this!**

**So... This is my first Glee fic and my first time writing in English, which is not my motherlanguage, so I hope you guys bear with me and not so fluent vocabulary. Anyways, some things you should know about this fic... First of all, you HAVE to ignore most of the episodes following 'Original Songs'. I mean, take this story as after they won Regionals and are on their way to Nationals. Period! Another thing is you should, really should be aware of my disliking on Rachel, so if you are a Rachel fan, be patience with how I may portrait her here. Also, this fic is on its way of being finished, as I have most of it wrote already and am suffering of a serious writer's block so I decided to post it now... Wow, I just got myself into a rampant... Well, whatever. By the way, this is a slash fic, which means male/male interations! So, if you are not comfortable with it, not my problem! Get out of here and we won't have any problems!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, because if I did Mike would certainly have more screeshots and other things... cofcofI'mnotafangirlcofcof... And I'll not put the disclaimer on other chatpers!**

**That's it and enjoy your reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Mike never expected to pass through the front doors of McKinley High and be welcomed by a slushie facial, actually, it was like five at a time. To say the least, he was stunned at the spot. Frozen was a better word, and also ironically more realistic. It took him some time to remember he had to breathe and wipe the colored ice from his eyes then march right into the restroom and try to clean up a bit.

On his way to clean up he didn't not hear some whispers less subtle, some that were trying his patience. Also it was a bit weird to just get started on cleaning and have another slushie drowned on your head.

Throughout the day, the same thing went on. Every time he entered a room, whispers would begin not so subtly and he'd have the feeling that every single person around was staring at him like he had grown another head. By the time it was Glee rehearsal, he was very pissed and sick tired of everyone looking strangely at him.

He entered the room about ten minutes later after another multi slushie facial attack and found everyone, including Mr. Schue, gathered around Artie, who had a laptop open. Immediately, they all looked up in surprise and Mike noticed Artie moving to do something on the laptop, probably close any window they'd been staring at.

"Stop right there!" he said seriously dangerous. "I'm not stupid. It has something to do with me and I want to know right now what it is!"

"Er… Mike, I don't think it might be a good idea…" Mr. Schue said with his voice quivering nervously.

"Why not?" Mike shot back already taking place right behind Artie to better access the screen. "You told coach Beiste about our thoughts of her image even if it was only among us, Glee Club, after only Quinn and I accused her about nothing. I think I have the right to know what's going on, because I was barely five seconds inside this school this morning and I had five slushies thrown at me for no apparent reason" he said seriously, shutting any protest any of the others present had.

"Wait. _What_?"

In response, Mike only rolled his eyes, really annoyed and not caring to show it to the only people in this school that actually would care about him. He took control of the laptop and clicked at some buttons. Right away he saw they were at Jacob's blog for real. Scrolling down the page only a bit to see his last post, he got struck by the title of the video already loaded: _"Surprising revelations about Mike Chang."_

Without hesitation he pushed it play and Jacob's voice filled the room.

"_Hello, web-fellows. As you can see from the title, this one video is solemnly about Mike Chang, also known as 'the other Asian', who dated Tina Cohen-Chang until some time ago. He's also known to be the fastest player of McKinley High football team and best dancer of Glee Club… Recently, it was discovered that his amicable break up with Tina might not be a real one as their relationship apparently wasn't real, and I have some good proofs. This very weekend he was spotted hanging out with Matt Rutherford, his apparent best friend, a fact that everyone on McKinley knows, also a former McKinley football player and Glee Clubber. Now, that might be a totally normal and natural thing, right? Right, if only both of them weren't seen exchanging caresses and kisses over their meeting. Yes, everyone, it seems like we have a not so new couple around. Some of you might even been thinking that I'm making all of this stuff up, but as I said it already, I have proofs" _as on cue, a slide show of pictures began. From the quality of them, it was only natural to assume they were taken on cellphones and from a distance so the photographer wasn't going to be caught. On the first one, he and Matt were walking to a café-diner brotherly hugging. On the next, they seemed to be talking about something funny, though there was a zoom on their linked hands. Then, Matt was almost all over Mike while laughing, both of them. The following showed them sharing a cup of Frappuccino, note to each other's hands on the other's waist. On the other, they had their foreheads touching and eyes locked, looking about to kiss or just after one. And for the last, they were in Matt's car sharing a very loving kiss. Then Jacob's image returned. _"Now everybody, what to say? No one would've guessed, huh? It sure was a surprise for me too. Never would I think Mike Chang to be gay. And actually even less Matt Rutherford. Now, as a final note, if any of you two ever see this video, please take note that it wasn't me who pictured you two nor was my very intention on doing this. For anything you might do to me, please, just don't torture me. Make my death fast and painless."_

After that the room was in complete dead silence. No one dared to say anything, but all twelve pairs of eyes were on him, waiting for his reaction. Mike had a plain expression, one dead serious and unreadable face. His right eyebrow did a little quiver and they all waited for the worst, what was the worst, no one knew, for Mike Chang never before lost his coolness.

As for him, Mike just sighed and rolled the screen up a bit looking for the exact time the video was released. Right down the title, it had yesterday's date, Sunday, followed by a later timing, 11:48 p.m. Yep, it was possible.

Out of everyone's knowledge, he had met Matt this weekend. Yes, they went to that café-diner. They laughed a lot catching up on the other's school life. At some point, Matt lost his balance and fell on Mike, making them both laugh because of the position they ended up. Sometimes they would tease around making poses or linking hands to laugh about their friends' relationships and whatnots. For a fact all their friends knew, the two of them always shared a drink ever since they were friends as little kids and played around to annoy people. And when one of them had a serious problem of self-steam or personal issues, they'd get that close to get the solution into the other's thick head. Only, he couldn't deny the kiss. That was the only photo without hidden meanings.

After three whole minutes of silence, Mike stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Mr. Schue, I'm freeing myself from today's rehearsal" he said and disappeared down the corridor.

The remaining Gleeks exchanged glances not knowing what to do at all. For one, that was a very serious problem. And for two, that was news for them too.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: So, this was the first chapter. What did you think? I didn't like it very much, but the folowing chapters are going to be more interesting... From my point of view, at least. Well, would you reader be kind enough to leave your thoughts? I'd be glad to read them! And as a final note, there will be no updates until next Saturday - that's my updating/posting day.**

**.Atsuko Uehara, April's 23rd, 2011**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hello, everyone! First I want to thank everyone that read the first chapter and thank some special people for reviewing and marking this story in their alert lists, so thank you all very much. This means a lot to me.**

**Now, I want to ask you guy to send me your thoughts about what I write. I admit I might've sounded a bit harsh at the ending N/A last chapter, so I apologize for that.**

**And anyways! Here's the second chapter! Just so you know, there isn't much featuring for either Mike or Matt here, you'll have to wait for next week to see that. And here I leave you to enjoy another -tiny- chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"I suppose you didn't know about it too" Kurt said just to break the silence receiving grunts as responses.

After finding out about Mike's secret and his disappearance, Mr. Schue called the day and they all agreed to meet at Finn's house, specially to tell Kurt about the news too, after all he still was a New Directions' Gleek. Until Kurt got home with Blaine, no one spoke a word, each one fighting to digest the information. As the two got into the living room, they noticed the heavy mood right away. Silently they sat on a free spot at the couch and waited for anyone to say anything. Since no one wanted to, Blaine asked and Lauren took the job of telling them the story in her short words to make it simple ("We found out Chang is gay today after everyone in school"). Needless to say, it was very shocking.

"Tina, you dated him. Didn't he tell you about this when you broke up?" Blaine tried to make talk again after Kurt.

"No. We were OK, seriously. But we ended because he told me very nicely actually that we didn't belong to each other and he had another person in his heart, although he still loved me like a sister, or a sister with benefits as we put it" she told them trying to smile but still too much into the dark mood. "He never said who he liked, just that it was someone he knew for a very long time. And that I knew too and he would eventually tell me, tell us, when he was ready."

"Well, I don't know you guys" Lauren said making everyone look at her "but I always thought he had a thing for the other team. I mean-" she added before anyone could argue "he's cool and all and I didn't mean to offend him or anyone, just saying that for me he looked like he had it."

"And all of us took it to be just his playful personality" Sam said still gazing out into space.

"Oh, come on! What's the deal here? Why are you looking like you found out your father isn't your father?" Kurt suddenly burst getting up. Every head turned to him, who was visibly flushed. "Especially you, guys! What's the problem?"

"Well, for one, we showered together if you forgot that the showers at McKinley are common" Puck blurted out.

"Oh, is that what is eating your brains? That you might've showered with a gay, more probably in this case, a bisexual guy without knowing?" Kurt argued again.

"Kurt, it's easier for you, you're gay, no offense" Sam said yet having to get out of his shock.

"Well, I'm offended! But because I thought higher of you! And you girls? What did Mike ever do to you for you to have these expressions?"

"Well, I'm actually still kind of getting used to the idea. You know, he doesn't give the idea of being gay, or bi" Rachel said trying to sound decided and failing.

"And the rest of you?" Kurt accused the other females.

"More or less the same" Mercedes answered.

"For me, I am stunned by my own stupidity by not realizing he had it with Matt" Tina commented frowning.

"Wait!" now Kurt had a double take. "Matt? What Matt? Not Matt Rutherford."

"Yes, this Matt. His best friend" Santana said still getting to the idea her two best boyfriends were together; that was kind of unfair, she should knew this since the beginning.

"There's a video. Everyone found out from it" Finn finally said, handing Kurt the laptop with the video loaded as they were trying to see anything in the pictures that were true but on one saw. And failed.

Kurt and Blaine jumped to see it and went wide eyed and open mouthed. When the photos began to show, Kurt's face looked like when he got to do Lady Gaga the first time. It was pure joy and no one understood, not even Mercedes.

"Kurt?" the girl asked, scared of her friend's expression.

"They're really together" the boy said breathless.

"Kurt, you're scaring even me" Blaine said seriously. "Why are you so happy?"

"Well" the countertenor began "since that's the situation, I can say it was about to happen sooner or later" under everyone's weird gaze, he took note to continue. "I am pretty sure none of you ever took the time to notice how deep their friendship was. As they were the quietest guys in Glee, it's natural you didn't care for everyone was so self-centered, and I'm not pulling myself off the circle. But I did see that they didn't exactly need words to talk to each other. I think that's mostly why they were so quiet. And for these pictures, they are meant to each other. The only problem here" he sighed "is that this fact came out at the wrong time… And way…"

"So… What do you suggest we do?" Quinn asked in a let's-go-on tone.

That was a very good question.

They all became silent for some while, a very long while.

The front door opened and closed, but few noticed the fact and none gave importance. Burt and Carole walked into sight and were taken by surprise by the mood and the fact that practically the whole Glee Club was there plus Blaine and Kurt. They looked at each other and then to the kids, trying to find what the problem was. Being mother and father for seventeen years, they didn't have to see for much longer. Everybody gathered, a laptop on the table, a very down mood and the absence of one of their friends were all they needed. And they too passed through things that resembled their sons' current situation.

"OK, first thing, kids: for how long were you staring of into space?" Burt's question got everyone's attention. _That_ was a good question.

Last time they checked, it was still bright outside. Taking one tentative look to the window, they realized it was getting dark, already sunset. They all gasped and looked to each other. How did they manage to not see the time flow?

"Okay" Burt said slowly. "Now, before any of you try to leave, tell us what the problem is. By the looks on your faces this is something that might get out of your hands."

No one answered, though. Certainly they could help, they were adults for God's sake. But saying it out loud wasn't so appealing for any of them.

Taking the silence correctly as hesitation, Carole stepped in with her mother tone "I take it is really serious. But hey, we might help, you know. So, what is the problem you have concerning Mike?"

"How do you know it's with him?" Finn blurted as everyone turned their heads towards the couple.

"It doesn't take a genius to realize it" the man said, approaching with his wife. "You know, that boy Chang is the only one not here. It's simple logic."

Needless to say, they bit their lips again and averted gazes.

Sighing, Carole asked in a tender but even more serious tone "Does that have anything to do with it?" she said motioning the laptop.

It was Mercedes who answered through a simple nod. Without question, the two adults went to the machine and watched the offending video with surprised faces. After it ended, the woman was the first to break the silence again.

"Did anything happen yet?"

"Basically the normal treatment" Santana said quietly.

The older couple only arched eyebrows asking for more explanations.

"That means slushie facials on a daily basis, shove into lockers, name callings, annoying murmurs and probably dumpster dives eventually" Puck said somewhat guilty for he did those to Kurt in the past.

"Not wanting to be rude, but is it really to be taken this heavy?" Burt asked out of experience having Kurt passed through all of that.

"No offense, sir, but Kurt had this treatment, except for the murmurs of a fake image, from the beginning" Puck commented knowing very much what he was talking about.

"And aren't you supposed to help? You're his friends right?" the man asked a bit annoyed.

"Hmm" Tina murmured quietly and they turned to her. "There is another major problem none of you know… You see, since we dated, I grew to know his family somewhat and… Well… It's not like his parents or any near relative are very accepting of the matter of homosexuality in the family…" she said quietly and some eyes went wide in realization of what that meant.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: I know for now it's small, but most of the chapter are pretty much this big... or small. Whatever! So, what did you think? I want to hear/read your thoughts about this! ^^**

**And here I let you know some spoilers for next chapter: Mike will have an interesting time dealing with his parents! I swear I loved to write that!**

**See you all next chapter I hope!**

**.Atsuko Uehara, April's 30th 2011**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I have to say I'm kind of happy. Happy to know that are people reading this story!**

**Now about something I should have said before… I think I should have told you guys that the character can be kind of OOC. Sadly I came to this realization just yesterday when I was writing another chapter.**

**Well, um, as I said before, this chapter is totally focused on Mike, actually, the whole fic is Mike-centric e.e Er… I guess I just started babbling here, so, to the story! Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Things at the Changs' household where not so simple that same day.

After he saw the video at the choir room, he dashed home immediately. As soon as he got to his room, he turned the computer on and went to Jacob's blog and some programs he had for killing time when there was absolutely nothing else to do. He connected the programs and a data screen opened. Time to try and get Jacob Ben Israel out of the cyberspace. Only, there was one problem: Jacob was a damn good nerd.

Mike was proud to be able to say he was really good with many things. Dance was his best. Surely his parents knew and didn't like, but agreed not to piss him about it after one very heated argument in which Mike made clear his older brother had everything he wanted. Then there was kung fu. Few knew about it and those who did, knew better than to provoke his temper. And for last, being Asian, Chinese specifically, he always aced grades and that was a known fact, but none of his friends imagined that he could be really good with computers and be a damn good hacker.

Now, unlikely most nerds, he didn't spend his whole day in front of the computer, so he wasn't ashamed to say there were better hackers than him. But that nerd was becoming a real pain in the ass!

After about three hours straight trying to shut the damn blog or at least take that video off, he sighed in frustration. Obviously the damn guy was at the other side of the web fighting him. Leaning back on his chair, Mike closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. There had to be a way to do it. Of all the things that couldn't happen, his parents' acknowledging it was the first on the list. They. Couldn't. Know. About. It.

Just then, he heard a car being pulled into the driveway. Darn. Immediately, Mike shut down all the programs, closed the blog window, erased the register and shut the computer down. Got his materials and put them opened on the table, pretending to be studying just in time as his door was opened and his father stepped into the room.

"Good evening, father" Mike said as calmly as he could manage looking to the man that really looked like him, just somewhat more masculine and older.

"Good evening, Michael" Yun Chang said emotionless from the door. His voice sounding deep and low just like his strict personality. "How was school today?"

"Even, just like always. I'm a bit stressed, though. If you'd excuse me, father, I'd like to take a shower now" the boy said tentatively and waited until his father nodded approvingly.

Yun went to his room and Mike went to the restroom with some clothes on his arms. After striping, he stepped into the shower and let the cold water run free on his body feeling how it took some of this stress and worried thoughts with its flow. He had to relax. It's going to be OK. He can handle the problems at school, what, after seventeen years with his parents, that'd be near to nothing. If he couldn't get the damn video shut down, then he'd call Matt first thing in the morning. Now, the greatest problem, make sure Yun and Mei don't ever hear a single word about the topic… Okay, that'd be impossible. Better make sure he has some back up when it happens.

Five minutes later, Mike got out of the restroom and headed to his room. He still had to make some homework, even though he could do it in classes tomorrow.

"Michael" his mother's voice, one normally calm and sweet but cold, sounded from within his room with a very bad tone, one serious and inquisitive. He stopped dead and didn't look up from the floor. If his mother was in his room, something very bad was to happen to him. And if his mother was there with that voice, his father had to be nearby.

"Michael, do you mind to explain this?" his father asked, or better yet, demanded coldly. _Oh, darn you, Jacob Ben Israel!_

Hesitantly, Mike looked up finding a very upset woman with long straight hair tied in a ponytail and fair skin, looking young and professional, also known as Mei Chang. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and a very haughty pose. Beside her was her husband with his back to him and sitting on the chair in front of the computer turned on.

As their son wouldn't answer, both adults turned completely to him and gave free way for his gaze to the screen, on which had the last picture of him in Jacob's video. Instantly, his body froze and his mouth dried. All the colors on his face disappeared, he felt it. His eyes went wide and his heart began to beat faster. _Oh no, that was not happening! How could they know about that blog? And most importantly, how could they know about that video?_

As on cue of his thoughts, Mei answered calmly and coldly "Sadly enough, Michael, this video has been the topic of the whole day. Some of my co-workers, who also happen to be parent for a classmate of yours, asked me about it and I questioned what they were talking about. For an answer, they showed me this blog and the video. Your father had some familiar happenings. At first, we doubted. But by the erased history in your computer and your expression, I assume it is certain."

Mike didn't know how to answer that. It was bad, very, very bad.

At the lack of a response, both his parents made their way past him and to the door. On his way, Yun added "I didn't raise any son of mine to be a weak homosexual."

When they were just a step into the hallway, Mike finally spoke "How am I possibly a weak homosexual? For as much as I know, not even the best fighter at school or largest guy can defeat me in a fair or unfair fight. I haven't cracked until now even after the rumors of me being a homosexual because I dance. I have complied every wish you had upon me. And for a known fact, I did date Tina Cohen-Chang. How am I possibly a weak homosexual?"

"One true picture still has more value than a thousand of spoken words" Yun said not stopping his steps with his wife.

"Then why can my brother go away with more dirt than me and I can't with one accusation?" the boy asked still frozen on spot.

"Daniel was on the right way of being a man" Mei answered coldly.

"How? He didn't ace his grades. He didn't master your fighting styles. He didn't win any award in his High School. He did have lots of fighting problems. He could have been father four times already. How was he more a man than me?"

"Do not judge your older brother, Michael. You are not allowed to" Yun said still walking down the hallway.

Then there was silence. Silence for ten seconds until Mike's voice sounded firm and strong, yet Yun and Mei noticed the emotions in it.

"I challenge you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! You! Yeah, you who are reading it! How was it? Liked? Disliked? What to punch anything? – not me please, I'm ninja xD I'll dodge – But say, what do you think about this chapter? I want to know =X<strong>

**Now, something I need you readers to interfere on this fic! Really, I need your help so I can finish this story!**

**Despite the series, the prom they already shot and will be released within some days, who do you guys would like to see for Prom King and Queen? That's the only thing I don't have and I want you guys to participate. Who'd get your vote for Prom King and Queen? Specify who get which role and be very creative! It can be anyone! But remember, they are in mischief mood on! xD And just so you know, this Prom Chapter is happening later, and I mean really later, don't expect for it to come soon! -Thank you, OneLousyWriter, for giving me your thoughts =***

**See you guys later!**

**.Atsuko Uehara, May's 7th, 2011**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, people! =D**

**Yes, today I'm happy! I got an amazing particular review that cheered me up so much! Thank you OneLousyWriter! I loved your response ^^**

**Now, everyone, I have to disappoint you with this chapter. You'll have to wait some more until you find out how things between the Changs went because this chapter is focused on the others Gleeks. And I'm not telling anything more or I'll spoil it xP But I still hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Tina passed through the doors still thinking about last night's talk. All those revelations and thinking were killing her.

She hit her locker and yawned. This whole problem and what she told the others made her conscious really heavy. When she finally got to sleep, her clock ringed what seemed like five minutes after. That was not nice.

Tina took the materials needed for her first class and started heading to the right room, barely paying attention to what happened around. Soon enough, she woke up after a slushie facial. Frozen in shock, she heard a shout in a somewhat familiar voice "Liked being replaced by a guy?" and a laughter.

"Tina!" Mercedes and Quinn ran to the Asian and helped her to the restroom. They cleaned and headed to class.

Throughout the classes, she didn't concentrate. Couldn't. First thing, she was almost drooling herself in sleep. Second, she wanted to talk to Mike, seriously needed to talk to him. They dated! She knew so many things about him, she knew there was going to be problem in their house. How could she not have talked to him yet?

But besides all of that, why the hell the whole school was thinking she was dumped and replaced by a guy at the same time? OK, it was true, but the way they made it look like was not right. And that was starting to annoy.

By lunch, Tina's patience was at its end. She sat down by the table with half of the Glee Club and sighed, dropping her head on her arms.

"Hey, Tina, you OK?" Mercedes asked just for the sake of asking, she knew her friend was everything but OK.

"Oh, hell yeah, I'm just tired of everybody saying I wasn't good enough and got replaced by a guy…" she mumbled not looking up.

Mercedes, Artie, Brittany, Santana and Quinn looked to each other. That wasn't something cool to go the whole day with. They tried to begin another chat more lightly and tried to make the Asian eat something, but failed. Not much later, someone approached and they recognized him as Dave Karofsky.

"Did that faggy of a boyfriend you had told you why you broke up? If I were you, I'd be mad by now! How do you take it?" the jock laughed and started walking away. Tina just stood there, eyes closed and breathing evenly, her friends just watched, stunned by the guy's audacity.

Then Tina snapped. "You come back here, you asshole! I'm going to kick your ass now!" she yelled and headed to the jock, who almost turned when the girl kicked him behind the knees and made him fall face first on the floor. She'd continue, but Mercedes and Santana grabbed their struggling friend and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"Come on! Let me kill him! I bet it's all his fault! Let me kill him!" Tina yelled while her friends headed out with her.

On the other hand, Karofsky had a very hard time getting up after the sudden attack.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana were talking in their free time before going to class.<p>

For them, things were mostly fine. But when the brainless idiots like some of the hockey team or the eventual retarded from the football team would comment something, Santana had a really hard time keeping herself in control.

"Hey, girls! For how long did you have to cover for those two queers?"

"I still don't believe everybody could think they were normal! It was so obvious!"

"Hey, Brittany, how does it feel like to have made out with three gay guys?"

Santana was at the verge of really killing them right there. For all that mattered, she and Brittany were best friends with Mike and Matt since they were seven. They played dates and seemed like two straight couples, but what really made them that close was, for all few knew their common interests in so many things, mostly dance and all the things they shared throughout their childhood.

She also had confronted the two boys about them being an item, but the answer was always a laugh and negative. At some point, she stopped, there just wasn't reason to continue. And thinking about it, they probably didn't lie, at the time, they might not be together, just looked like it, and looked a lot.

Now, the one thing the Latina never expected to see: Brittany losing her cool.

"You know what? Even if Mike is gay, he's a lot more of a man than you ever will be! He doesn't need to go pushing people against their lockers or bulling people to look superior. The simple fact he doesn't is enough! Now, all of you shut the hell up or I will finish what we stopped Tina from doing!"

Needless to say, everyone looked at her like she went nuts and retrieved. Santana looked at her blond friend, who looked back and seemed very pissed.

"Britt?"

"I don't like people saying bad things about Mike. He's the best person I ever met! It is not nice. And they shouldn't do it either" the blonde said and the other smiled sadly.

"No, they shouldn't. Don't worry, Britt, we'll make sure they stop saying all these bullshit about him in no time."

Then they walked together to class with every single person vanishing from their path afraid of another verbal attack from Brittany and any physical attack from Santana.

* * *

><p>It was time for football practice. The boys were already changing when the rest of the team started to fill in the room.<p>

There was a moment of tense silence, before one of the random guys snickered. Sensing something, the Glee boys turned to their teammate and glared.

"What?" Puck asked very annoyed. He'd seen Santana and Brittany's rampant before and smiled at them. Those girls got more into them then everyone gave them. But at the same time, he knew they, the boys, would have to deal with something like that too.

"Nothing" the guy answered. "Just thinking that it is kind of strange now that back then we actually shared this room thinking no one here would be staring at you in a weird way."

"Weird way?" Finn quoted frowning. Oh, that was going to end in shit.

"You know what he meant, Hudson" another said. "But for you it might be normal, right? Living with that queer Hummel every day and all."

"Hey! You respect Kurt!"

"Why? Did I touch a wound? Have you gotten to be an item already?"

"Face it, Hudson!" Azimio said. "Even you, when you thought you were straight didn't like that queer to be around."

"You stop calling Kurt that!" Sam argued, losing his control too.

"What? Don't tell me you finally got out of the closet!" Karofsky joked.

"Oh, you shut up. No matter what you say, you're never going to be better than any of us, Mike even less" Artie said very pissed, almost throwing anything in range towards the others.

"Anyone can be better than that faggot!" and at that, the four Gleeks snapped.

Just in time for a fight begin, coach Beiste entered the room. "What the Hell is going on here?" Everyone looked down, though some staring contests continued. The woman scanned all their faces and sighed. "I don't want to hear anything about Chang in this room, got it? Whoever I catch badmouthing him will do laps. Whoever I catch fighting will do laps. And if I hear anyone saying a thing about kicking him out of the team, will have to prove me he can replace him. Do I make myself clear?"

"But, Coach! How do you think we'll feel about having him around us here?" Azimio asked looking, or trying to look, exasperate.

"Oh come on. Who's being the bitchy now? You shared this room countless times before!"

"Yeah, but it was when no one thought he'd be looking at us!"

"And that changes anything?" Beiste asked arching an eyebrow.

"Of course it does!"

"As though you'd be of any interest to him. Even I know Mike doesn't care for stereotypes!" Puck commented aloud. Finn eyed him surprised as well as the others there. Getting what they were thinking, he quickly added. "Hey, I'm just saying what I saw from him declining a threesome with Santana and Brittany. Actually it was a foursome, but whatever. Mike's too of an ethic guy, for a guy! He wouldn't do anything like that just for fun."

"I think it's the first time I've heard you say so many good things, Puck" Sam commented.

"OK, enough talk! Let's get some training! Ten laps for everyone for wasting time!"

"What?"

"Do I have to make it fifteen?"

The boys went to the field grumbling but the woman didn't care. She had a very good plan in mind as to make those ignorant to shut up. And that involved a certain Chinese boy and some good amount of first aid kit.

Later in Glee practice, Mr. Schuester knew he wouldn't be doing anything previously planned for the class.

* * *

><p><strong>So, guys, what did you think? First thing I have to say is that I had to do this. Otherwise when would I give Brittany and Tina that spotlight? And I really loved writing them that way! They are so funny! Though tell me what you think, I want to know, I really want to know.<strong>

**And just so you know… I noticed I have some hits from Brazil and Portugal, I think... ****Galera, eu sou brasileira, façam o favor de me deixar uma review nem que em português! Eu não me importo!**

**And I repeat my question from last chapter and will continue until I get enough answers! For a very later-at-the-end-of-the-story chapter, who do you want for Prom king and queen? I have already gotten some interesting answers, but I want more! Pretty please? TALK TO ME! xD**

**.Atsuko Uehara, May's 14th, 2011**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! =D**

**First of, I'm ignoring I didn't get many responses for last chapter. I know it wasn't that good, but you still could tell me that too! Any word is fine. But whatever. Today's chapter came a little later (I fell asleep during the day when I was going to do it) but here it is! And I just read this and I have to say it isn't that good either, but I guess it's OK. And Mike is on this chapter, ok? ¬¬ **

**Now, now, give me come responses, guys! I love them! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"We have to do something!"

"They can't go on talking this way about him!"

"We need to find a way he doesn't have problems at home! You are not understanding that!"

"We pretty much know the hokey jocks are trying to give him a dumpster dive!"

"You think that is a problem? You don't know what Yun and Mei are capable of doing!"

"Whatever! We have to do something help him!"

"She's right! I haven't seen him like that in like forever!"

"And for a fact, he's never been treated like that! His Glee Club photo wasn't even scrawled!"

"Wait! What?"

"Guys! Guys!" Mr. Schuester tried to calm everyone. Now that Sam got struck by Puck's comment, he had a chance to get his kids' attention. "Let's calm down and think straight! I know it's shocking! Even I don't know what to do about this, but if we get worked up, we won't be able to help Mike through this!"

Everyone looked at him, suddenly shut.

"Look, guys, it is a real problem and I am concerned too. But we need to calm down. I'm pretty sure Jacob isn't going to show up this week knowing he is in danger because of you and you are not going to threaten him."

"What about Mike?" Puck asked. "What if he threatens Jacob?"

"Well, in this case… I guess he has the right to do so… But that's beside the point! We need to focus on how to make Mike don't feel bad! We didn't do it for Kurt, and I am sad to say I didn't too, so we are doing for Mike! Now… since I guess there's no way I can teach you anything today, I want to give you all an assignment" he said trying to cheer them up. Their faces got a shade of surprise and Mr. Schue grinned. "We are doing a number to get our friend to know how much we care about him. And you better make this work right."

With that, they all were free to do whatever with their remaining time. Mr. Schue went to his table and got to work on some papers while the rest of the club gathered around the piano.

"What was that thing about a photo again?" Sam asked turning to Puck.

"Oh… That… Er…"

"Here" Santana said taking the previous year yearbook from her backpack. Under the others' gazes she just shrugged. "What? I was using it to kill some time. Those nerds are funny to scrawl" and she put the book on the piano.

After finding the right page, Puck pointed out. "There. See, Mike's the only one without anything drawn on him. Brittany too as this thing was for Kurt."

"How did he manage that?" Lauren asked impressed.

Everyone shrugged and kept on talking about the other pictures in the book.

About ten minutes later, Mr. Schue's voice echoed to everyone's surprise. "Mike?" They all turned to the door, where Mr. Schuester stood just outside and surprised.

Hesitantly, the group went to the man's side and gasped at the sight of their friend sitting with his back at the wall near the door, one leg folded up, both arms limp on his lap and face down, seeming almost dead. He had a dark long sleeved T-shirt under his shirt covering his arms until mid-hands and high collar hiding his neck, long pants that covered all of his legs and that could hide even a very nasty wound under them.

"Mike?" Tina asked quietly bending down to put a hand on his forearm. He shuddered a little bit, only noticed by her, but didn't respond.

Silently, Brittany got down too at his other side and was to say something, but did a double take. "Mike, what is this bruise?" she tried to touch his face but he only turned away from her.

By the slight change of lights on him, the rest of the group could see a very bad bruise on the side of his head right next to his left eye.

"Mike, what the hell is that?" Finn yelled in surprise.

"You should know what a bruise is, Finn. You've had a lot of them" Mike answered suddenly and very quietly, but very coldly too, a tone no one had ever heard from him.

"Mike, how did this happen?" Mr. Schue asked trying to see the boy's face better.

"I was hit there?" Mike suggested sarcastically. "I am tired, really tired. Could you question all of this later, please?" he asked so quietly it was hard to make the words out and all of them thought their friend was at the verge of crying. So naturally, no one could deny his request.

"Sure" the teacher said softly. "Want a ride home?"

"Hum… That's why I came here for… Mr. Schue, could I talk to you privately for a bit?"

The others kids looked to one another and got back to the room, pretending to get lost with anything. Knowing very well they would try to eavesdrop, Mike got up slowly, refusing the man's help and headed to his officer, certainly followed by the other. As they got into the smaller room, Mike closed the door and turned to the older man.

"Can I stay over at your place for a while?" the boy blurted out and Mr. Schuester had to think twice.

"Wait. What?"

"How many times did you guys say those same two words together today?" Mike frowned a bit and shook his head. "Can I stay at your place for some days?" he repeated softly.

"Mike, I'll ask again" the man said rubbing his temples and trying to get things right. "What? Why are you asking me that?"

"Because as much as I know, you are the most reasonable person I know here and you're an adult, you'd think with your brain instead of your heart" the boy said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"No, wait, Mike. What I'm asking is why do you need someplace to go? What about your…" he didn't need to finish. Mike looked away and shifted a little. That was all Mr. Schue needed to know what the reason was. "Oh! Mike, I'm sorry! Of course you can stay over! Stay for as long as you want or need to" he pulled his student into an embrace from which Mike couldn't resist. He hugged back, but didn't cry.

"Just, could you please not tell the others yet?" the dancer asked quietly, leaning more into the embrace.

"OK… But we'll need to tell them, eventually."

"OK, just… not yet. I need somewhere quiet to think a bit… Okay?"

"Of course" Mr. Schue said caressing the boy's head.

"And by the way, don't even try talking to my parents. They won't even acknowledge your presence" Mike said finally and sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Schue."

The man bit his lower lip, trying hard to contain his own tears. Mike, the only victim in this situation, wasn't crying, so he wasn't going to either. Mike was going to need someone trustful at some time, and he was willing to take that job if needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I admit! Short and lame, but whatever! Won't change now.<strong>

**For all of you who haven't answered yet, who would you like for Prom king and queen? I'll keep asking until two chapters before the prom chapter here, so you better answer or deal with it! Come on, anyone can answer!**

**And that's it, because if I say more, I'll curse somebody =X**

**.Atsuko Uehara, May's 21th, 2011.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First thing: I am sorry for not updating the past two weekends. But I do have good reasons for that. Last Saturday I had an exam during the whole day and the Saturday before I was working, and that tired me, really tired me, but was good anyway.**

**And now I come with some good news. You'll get three chapters at once! =D**

**And just as a final note here, I think some (many) things of this story are kind of very fantasy-like but I hope that is only me.**

**Well, enjoy the chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

After one hour of setting things out, Mr. Schue let Mike do what he felt like doing, which strangely was cooking. The man sat on the table after getting it set for the two of them and waited, watching how the boy moved so evenly and seeming familiar with what he was doing. Knowing better than to bring the earlier topic up, he just couldn't hold back some comments.

"You seem pretty comfortable with cooking, Mike" he said calmly with a tentative little smile.

"I have been doing it since I was little, somehow" Mike answered not turning to the man as he had two pans on fire. His voice sounded calm and even, but it had a very good problem of lack of emotion.

"Then why didn't you offer to do those cupcakes for our first Sectionals?" he put a little humor on his voice and received a small chuckle surprisingly.

"Funny thing is that I can't make anything sweet. They're simply not my thing" Mr. Schuester smiled a bit more naturally after hearing the small laughter on his voice.

"You know, the guys in Glee would be surprised if they knew about it."

"I'm pretty sure they would. When I made a dinner for Tina, she swore it was bought. She looked everywhere for some proofs it was homemade or delivered."

"Did she find any?" Mr. Schue asked incapable of containing himself.

"No. I had everything cleaned. And by the way" he put the fire off and stretched a hand offering a tiny grin "it's ready. Give me your plate."

The man only smiled more openly and handed over his plate and let the boy put them the food. He sat back and smiled a little.

"It's been a while since I did this dish the last time."

"Oh, when was it?" Mr. Schuester asked eager to eat and continue the light conversation.

But Mike didn't answer right away, just sat there for some seconds, then closed his eyes and spoke "When Matt moved" he said quickly and proceed with the meal.

A heavy silence fell between them and each began to eat. After the first bite, Mr. Schue had to look up with a very pleased and surprised expression. "Mike, it is really good! God, I can say it's better than every dish Terri has ever made!"

The boy laughed a bit and frowned a little. "Well, thank you, but I think I still should've put more oregano."

"I don't really understand it, but I think it's great!" the man laughed. "How did you learn how to cook?"

"I kind of had it as a way to unwind since I was little" it seemed like he had more to say, but retained himself from saying it aloud. Noticing his hesitation, Mr. Schue only nodded and resumed eating.

Silently, they ate and cleaned the dishes. Mike, then, got his phone in hand and sat on the couch, slipped his shoes off and brought his knees up. Pulling a little smirk on his lips, Mr. Schue grabbed too bottles of beer and sat beside the boy, handing him one. Mike eyed his teacher strangely. "I thought that after the Ke$ha incident, you didn't want us to drink" he commented.

"Well, only if you get too wasted and I was to get you guys to your homes. Now, you are with me and it seems like you could use a little drink" he leaned on the back of the couch and stretched an arm over Mike's shoulders. "Spill, Mike. I promise you this talk won't go out of these walls, ever!"

There was a moment of silence and then Mike kind of fell on the man's shoulder taking a huge gulp. "If it was happening to you, what would you do?" he asked quietly still eyeing the phone.

"I don't know, Mike. Probably, if you want the very truth, I would've broken right away were my parents to kick me out. I am actually thinking you are really strong."

There wasn't an answer but a sigh. They drank a bit and just sat there.

Out of nowhere, a ringtone Mr. Schuester didn't recognize started to ring. Mike picked it up. "It's 'Lose Control' by Missy Elliott, Mr. Schue."

'_Wait. What? Mike, you are with Mr. Schuester?'_ a familiar voice sounded from the phone and the older of them frowned.

"It's on speak?"

"Yes. And yes to you too, Matt" Mike answered taking another gulp, this time, louder.

'_Hey! Are you drinking?" _Matt's voice sounded startled.

"Mr. Schue's fault" the dancer said.

'_Mr. Schuester, please, don't let him drink too much. You have no idea how weak this guy is.'_

"Matt, shut it. You don't have half of your ribs almost broken."

"WHAT?"

'_WHAT?'_

"Oops…"

'_Mike Chang, explain yourself!'_

"I don't need to explain anything to you, Matt, you know pretty much how of a Hell my life is!"

'_I swear, Mike, if you kill yourself, I'm going to pull you back from afterlife and beat you!'_

"I'd like to see you try! If you don't remember, I taught you how to fight!"

At some point of the argument, Mr. Schuester got the phone from Mike and was holding as far as he thought safe. That was a really weird argument as the two boys were best friends and boyfriends.

'_Mr. Schuester! Please hit him on the face! If I were there I would've done it before, but physical distance is in the way! Please, make some sense get into his thick head!' _Matt asked exasperated, the teacher could almost see him gesturing around.

"Matt, you know how complicate it is…" Mike said finally settling back on the couch.

There was a little moment of silence and then Matt said seriously and quietly _'Mr. Schuester, please, take all the potential weapons around away, which means, don't let Mike grab anything. And take the bottle from his hand.'_

The man did exactly that and put the phone on the coffee table. He waited for some seconds and was surprised by the quick move of the boy beside him.

Mike went for one of the two empty bottles on the table, but Mr. Schuester grabbed him in his arms and tried to hold his struggling student. "Let me go, Mr. Schue! Just let me kill myself! I don't want to live! It's been seventeen years of Hell! Just let me go!"

'_Darn. Mr. Schue, hit him! I don't care if you knock him out, but hit him!'_

"Mike, please, stop it! If you kill yourself you'd be proving them you're weak. Mike, you're better than that! Show them that!"

"It's easier saying than doing! Don't try to make it look simple, because you also know it isn't! Being neglected by your parents your entire life isn't good! Knowing the reason just worsen it! And having it thrown at your face just… just… I can't take it anymore!" Mike stopped his rant and fell limp in his teacher's arms. The man could feel the boy shivering and soon he heard a sob followed by others and many more.

'_Mr. Schue, take care of him for me until I get there, could you?' _Matt asked through the phone and hang up, not waiting for any answer.

"Don't worry. I will" Mr. Schue said even though it was barely a whisper. He pulled Mike into an embrace and leaned back on the couch. The boy let him be lead and burrowed his face on the other's chest, crying openly.

The man hugged him close and tapped his head in a gentle caress. "Shh, it's okay, Mike. Everything's gonna be okay. Remember, you'll never be alone. It's gonna be okay." He said quietly trying to calm the boy down.

It was then that he heard the door close. Strange, because it was closed since they got there, not locked but closed. Mr. Schuester turned to the front door slightly and saw what definitely shouldn't be there.

Staring wide eyed at them was Terri, mouth gaped open and shock throughout her face. What a moment for her to come.

* * *

><p><strong>.Atsuko Uehara, June's 11th, 2011.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Terri only stared surprised at her ex-husband with a crying boy clung to his chest. This time, she came to have another discussion with Will about their relationship, about how they should remarry and have their life back. Only she wasn't expecting him to have any company.

"Well…" she finally spoke after the man turned to her.

"Terri, what are you doing here?" Will asked as quietly as his surprise allowed.

"I came here to have a talk, but I see you are kind of busy" she knew it was mean. She knew it wasn't that. But the sudden change in her mood made her say what both of them knew wasn't true. And she was sure her ex-husband would get the hint.

"What? Terri, are you crazy? And I have told you already I don't want anything else to do with you. Please, get out of my home" he said trying to sound the less annoyed possible.

"Well, surely I can see why. It was actually better from you to have that crazy or that blond slut for girlfriend than to go so down as to abuse a boy."

"Terri, are even listening to yourself? You know perfectly well I would never do such a thing! And you don't insult Emma or Holly! It's not because you can't move on that I shouldn't!"

"Will, you should know I care more about you than anyone else in the world ever will!"

"For God's sake, Terri, you lied about a pregnancy only to keep me with you. And when I finally found out you were lying the whole time, you said it was because I wasn't happy that our marriage worked!"

"It was true, Will! Face it!"

"OK, I get it! But that doesn't give you the right to accuse me of something you know I am incapable of!"

"Not after seeing how attached to these kids you are. You give more attention to them than you gave to our marriage!"

"Maybe because you didn't deserve that?" Mike's voice suddenly sounded muffled and weak, though the sarcasm was clear in his voice. Both adults turned to the boy that hadn't moved from his place curled beside Will in surprise, neither expected him to say a word.

Terri recovered first and answered him "Hump. That coming from the boy whose reputation has been shattered within some minutes."

"Better than be a spoiled woman whose life's propose is to make her ex-husband's a living Hell" Mike's answer came immediately and took the other two by surprise.

"I had a husband who loved me at least" she finally said after the shock.

"And one that wasn't loved back. Besides I didn't need to fake anything serious to keep any relationship and I'm seventeen."

Terri was going to reply but nothing came into her mind. She opened her mouth a couple of times, but she wouldn't muster a word. Will looked at her but felt nothing for her. What Mike said was sadly true and the lack of a reply was all the confirmation needed. And he was going to say so, but then Terri said her last words.

"At least I know my family would never give up on me for whatever I ever do."

The teacher felt Mike's fist tighten on his chest and his body go tense. A twitch in the boy's hand told Will he had to stop any move he might want to make, so he put a hand over his student's and held it there. Turning sharply at his ex-wife, he said "I think it's past time for you to go, Terri. You have no business here and you more than know it. Now go."

The woman grimaced at him but turned on her heels and exited herself, banging the door as she left.

Not a couple of seconds later, there was a sob. "Mike, we better go to bed" Will said and didn't wait for an answer he knew wasn't coming, so he got up and pulled the boy along.

He got them both on the bed and let his student curl against him. As the minutes passed and the boy calmed slowly, he wondered if that was how it felt like being a father and from what he found out just today, if Mike missed a parental figure so much.

The next morning, Will woke up feeling something wet on his chest. Looking down slightly, he saw the boy in his arms still had tears rolling down from his closed eyes. They were new tears. Had Mike cried the whole night?

Feeling a stab on his heart, the man caressed the other's head softly in a parental way. Something like that shouldn't happen to anyone, especially someone so young and good as this boy. Then his ears picked something. Mike was muttering something. He listened carefully and noticed it was in another language, Chinese he thought. He couldn't understand a word, but the feeling he knew, the boy was begging for another chance with his parents.

At that moment, Will felt such a rage toward this situation. It wasn't fair, but what could he really do? From as much as he got from Mike, his parents were the worst type possible to try to talk.

He sighed loudly. Better get ready for the day and try to figure out something when he was calmer. Taking a quick glance at the bedside clock, he noticed he still had an hour before rushing to school. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, Will wondered if he'd better get out of bed or let the boy take some more of his attention. As on cue of reading his thoughts, Mike's grip on his shirt lessened and he moved a bit as though telling his teacher to go on with his routine, not bothering with him. At that, the man had to smile. The boy was really too good to deserve all this happenings.

Taking on his wishes, Will got up and headed to the bathroom. He'd make his day as normal as possible while figuring out somehow to make Mike's life right again, or just right, due his life might've never been right.

Almost an hour later, the teacher left the apartment and a note at the bedside table saying he'd cover his absence in school and that he'd better rest as much as possible.

Later that afternoon, Mike was still asleep in an almost self-induced sleep clear of dreams when someone walked into the house and headed straight to the room where he was laid. The person took into the sight and smiled sadly. He approached the bed and sat at the edge of the mattress, looking tenderly at the sleeping form. Leaning down, he touched the other's face with one hand and kissed his forehead.

"How you got here?" Mike whispered sounding dreamingly.

"I ran away from home" the other answered also in whispers.

"Where's your mother?" the Chinese asked calmly and the other smiled.

"Talking to yours."

"She'll need some therapy after it, Matt" Mike finally opened his eyes only slightly and looked right into Matt's worried eyes.

The other boy grinned and leaned in again. "Well, let's see how bad she'll be first" he said and kissed his boyfriend on the lips lovingly. When they parted, he silently slipped off his shoes and got onto bed, pulling the other towards him and cuddling.

* * *

><p><strong>.Atsuko Uehara, June's 11th, 2011.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**And here is the last chapter for today. If everything goes OK, next Saturday there will be one more chapter on for you to read ^^**

**Also, I think some ofyou wanted to know how the Changs' thing chalenge was, right? Well, here you have it! I hope you'll like it as I did, though I tell you to be very imaginative while reading it. **

**Enjoy =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Matt caressed Mike's face brushing their legs impossibly closer. The hand he had on the other's waist fingered his side and he received a small grunt in response.

"Do you have any idea how funny it is to annoy you?" Matt laughed brushing his lips on the other's forehead.

"Of course I do. You do it as much as you can" Mike answered drawing circles on Matt's t-shirt. "So, why are you here?"

"To make sure you don't kill yourself. How does that sound?"

"Corny. Though I like it."

They stayed in silence then, just enjoying the other's presence, from time to time sharing some caresses or kisses. Eventually, Matt had to ask "So, how was your night with Mr. Schuester?"

That could be a perfectly normal and innocent question if it wasn't for the totally fake jealousy way the larger of the two asked, which made Mike giggle and put on his not at all innocent face. "It was nice. You know, he is very gentle and I felt… I don't know, loved."

"Oh, that good? So I can be replaced?" Matt said falsely hurt.

"Of course not. The more the better, right?"

"And you complain when I call you slut."

"Hey! No need to insult me!"

One second and they were both laughing. After they calmed, Matt kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips and said seriously "Tell me exactly how you got bruises on your pretty face, neck, arms, shoulders, back and legs beside the twisted junctions and almost broken ribs?"

At that, Mike had no need to ask how the other knew, they'd been caressing each other for hours by now. He snuggled more comfortably and said softly "Sure you want to know?"

"Of course. This way I can be proud and tell everyone my boyfriend is a master in fighting."

"Hmm… Well, let's say the fight was pretty much intense, but we didn't break anything…"

_As Mei and Yun walked away from their son, they didn't expect him to say his next words. "I challenge you" it was said calmly, but filled with emotions. They both turned and stared right into Mike's eyes, a pair of eyes at the verge of a break down, so full of so many emotions. Anger, sadness, hurt, fear, all mixed together in one place._

"_You challenge us?" Yun quoted coldly. "Michael, you know there is no way you can win."_

"_I am not leaving without a fight" the boy said steady._

_The couple exchanged looks and nodded, motioning with their heads to their son to follow downstairs. They walked into the living room silently until the adults turned back._

"_We win, you'll get out of here with no hopes of ever coming back" the man said sternly._

"_I win, you'll let me stay here and never touch on this topic again" Mike said in the same tone and the three nodded._

_Mei stood beside the sofa toward the corridor. Yun was between the coffee table and an armchair. Mike was in front of them, facing directly the door. All three of them bowed and got into fighting positions. Mei had one resembling a snake, Yun looked like a mantis and Mike seemed a monkey. Some seconds of a staring contest and they moved as one._

_While both adults attacked together, Mike had almost no chance of a counterattack. Eventually, they moved from the floor onto the couches, to tables and even used the walls for support. Mei's and Yun's movement completed each other and looked like they were impossible to block, but the boy did block them or dodged using most of his flexibility and some dance and fighting moves combined, which ended very well. Although, him fighting against the two people that taught him how to wasn't easy._

_At a point of their fight, the woman caught her son and threw him against a wall, knocking the air out of his lungs. Taking the chance, Yun drove a punch onto the boy's gut and let him fall onto the floor coughing. The duo waited until their son stood again and resumed the brawl._

_After almost three hours, Mike lost his energy to even get up from the floor after a particular strong heel kick on his head and a stomp on his chest. He fell on his side and tried to breath, containing his emotions. He had several marks on his body, he was sure, but he also knew his parents had their share of bruises and twisted joints, even if they were fewer. And they knew it too._

"_You have until we get home tomorrow after work to get everything in your possession you want and be out of our sight. To where you go is no longer of our business" Yun said coldly cleaning the blood string of his lips. Mei said nothing as both parents went to their room, leaving Mike there, panting and hurting. _

_It took him some minutes to normalize his breathing and gather some strength to get up with a lot of difficulty. First thing he did was put every joint back to its normal place along lots of loud cracks grimacing little as he did. _

_Looking to a clock on the wall, he saw it was early in the dawn, barely after one in the morning. He had about five hours to wait until he could do anything there. Thinking about his options, Mike decided to walk around town to clear his mind a bit, making sure he'd have only the extremely necessary with him, sure it wasn't likely he'd be robbed or anything. And sure he could use the dark of the night to use some of his anger as energy in doing some parkour and prove himself he still was as good as he thought._

_Around seven in the morning, Mike went back home… No, no more home, never home, he corrected himself. He went to his parents' house and cleaned himself. Darn his parents' good aim. That fight was going to leave him some days worthy bruises. _

_By eight and a half, he had everything he'd need packed, which resulted in two medium sized bags. He put long clothes to cover the soon to be formed bruises and got out of the house, leaving his keys in the mailbox. Now he had to find somewhere to stay, for which possibilities he already had in mind._

_During the night, he thought about it. Sure enough, anyone in Glee would gladly accept him, but the options he would take were very few. After some thinking, Mr. Schuester ended being his first shot as he knew the man would clearly be the best option for many reasons. Now he only had to formally ask. So to school he'd go._

_On his way, the most important thing he had yet to do got his whole attention. Now, that was a problem. How to tell Matt all of this mess worrying him as less as possible? If he called, the other would certainly know everything was wrong by his voice, which would be cracked or sound too hollow. If he texted, Matt would know he did it because he wouldn't trust his voice to speak, which would mean very big problems. And if he didn't tell, he would feel it in some way. So, to the easiest way we go._

'_Take a look at Jacob's blog ASAP.'_

_Mike texted him quickly and waited for a reply to come as a call, which came minutes later._

'_Tell me you have no sharp objects with you' was how Matt greeted him._

"_No, Matt, I don't have any sharp objects with me" Mike said evenly._

_A sigh of relief could be heard then in a tender voice the other asked 'How that happened?'_

"_No idea. Going to find out in some days" his said hollowly. Yep, he knew it would happen._

'_Um, he wasn't at school yesterday?' Matt suggested sure enough that happened and had his concern almost hidden from his voice, almost._

"_And neither will be for the next couple of day, I guess."_

'_And school?'_

"_Pretty much the same as when Quinn pregnancy issue merged, only three times worse."_

_Matt sighed again and proposed 'The Gleeks?'_

"_Pretty much lost. And I think Tina is freaking out."_

'_And your parents?' was asked more apprehensively._

"_Um…" and there was no better answering._

'_How did they find out?' Mike could bet everything Matt was trying very hard to keep himself under control and contain his rage and worry._

"_Co-workers."_

'_God! How badly can a gossip spread so quickly? Are you whole?" and he lost his cool._

"_Is blood in counting?" the Asian asked preparing himself for any exasperate reaction the other could have._

'_WHAT?' he squeaked._

"_Except for it, I am whole. Relax."_

'_Right. Make sure you are somewhere reliable.'_

"_Have that planed already."_

'_OK. I'll see you soon, sweet.'_

"_Until then, dear."_

_They hung up and Mike headed straight to McKinley High, knowing there wasn't going to be anyone around to catch him. Not ten minutes later, he was at school ground._

_It was way earlier than he wished it to be. Then while he waited for Glee period, he'd be resting somewhere no one would disturb. So he went to the roof and waited until he could plop himself dead outside the choir room and listen to the others' Gleeks discussion._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, folks! Hopefully you liked and I expect some review, really... And remember my questions of who should be Prom King and Queen? Well, it's still on! I want your thoughts for this, guys! Hey, participate! It's funny xD<strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, June's 11th, 2011.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone!**

**Not so early today, but it is for me! (it's like 1:21 pm here)What a good Friday night I had, so I'm really happy here right now =DBut I still want more responses from you guys! Come on, talk to me! It's funny! I swear I don't bite xD**

**Anyways, I hope you liked that last chapters and will like this one, though it's a more familiar uneventful chapter. But you'll meet Matt's mom! She funny! Believe me.**

**OK, no further talk, go read! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Matt listened carefully Mike's story. That was the worst he heard yet. At the end, they were almost fused together in a comforting silence. Matt stroked his boyfriend's hair slowly and whispered "Do you think Mr. Schuester would mind if we made love on his bed?"

The question was met with an awkward silence, then a burst of laughter. "I don't know, probably yes. Are you seriously thinking about it?"

"Naturally" he answered kissing the other's face. "I need to see exactly how bad your wounds are" then he proceed to kiss Mike full on the lips passionately.

"Matt, I don't think we should do it on his bed, seriously" Mike said somewhat breathless parting a bit.

"It'll take too long for him to come back so we could ask" Matt argued sucking on the other's neck.

"But it's his bed, you know" a low moan escaped from his throat making the taller grin.

"If I remember well, there's a spare room around, isn't there?"

"Terri's former atelier?"

"The same."

After that, Matt got up and pulled Mike along carefully and headed to said room. As they entered, both grinned before attacking each other's mouth again. Thank you, Mr. Schuester for making the former atelier into a guest room.

They dropped on the single bed there and started to undress as quickly as possible, which turned into them naked in less than ten seconds. At the sight under him, Matt did a double take, staring at all the bruises on his boy's skin. That was torture.

Mike knew they were coming to this part at some point, he just hoped Matt wouldn't make any verbal comment. He averted his gaze and felt how the other took into the sight. It was uncomfortable. Then he felt the familiar lips on his face's bruise, kissing it softly as though afraid to hurt him anymore. It felt nice. Being able to feel loved and cared was so good.

Then the kisses went down and found a particular sore spot on his neck as those big hands travelled down to his ribcage, touching so lightly looking for any damage. Matt went down slowly giving every bruise its rightful share of attention and care as he went. All the while, his hands didn't stop from caressing the body underneath so lightly, just the way Mike wouldn't resist even with all his will and making him moan every now and then lowly.

Finally after running throughout Mike's body, he got to begin the real treat. He prepared his lover so tenderly he almost didn't feel it. Also getting himself prepared, he raised himself to Mike's ear and whispered "Ready?"

"Just do it, would you?" was his answer in a breathless eager sexy manner. Locking gazes one saw the lust and desire the other held. They kissed fervently and Matt took what was so willing offered to him.

The two of them made love like their first time. It was so tender, so loving and careful anyone would hardly believe they were two teenage boys.

Their act took a very long while to finish, all what they wanted, for it to last as long as possible. As they finished, both simply laid there in the other's arms snuggling as close as possible, completely entangled with only a bed sheet covering their bodies.

Silence ruled the room as Matt stroked Mike's hair as he fell into sleep, breathing evenly and keeping a slight smile on his lips while hugging the other like a little girl would keep her teddy bear.

Time track was lost until Matt heard the front door close. Mr. Schuester might've returned. Soon or later he would find the couple there, better let it be on its time. Just then, a couple of minutes later, the door to that room opened and the man stopped on his track, taking in the scene before him. He opened his mouth, part in surprise, part to say something, but a single motion of the awaken boy told him otherwise.

His former student brought a finger to his lips and indicated the sleeping form with his eyes. Understanding completely the situation, the teacher nodded and made way to retrieve when a ringtone started.

Matt looked annoyed right away, rolling his eyes. In his arms, Mike mumbled something and snuggled closer to the other's chest as though he could protect him from the offending noise.

"Mr. Schuester, could you get me my phone?" Matt asked in a whisper while trying to cover his boyfriend's ears. The man hesitated a little but did as asked finding the machine in the back pocket of one of the discarded pants on the floor and handed it to his former student, who mouthed a 'Thank you' and picked up. "Mom…" he said annoyed.

'_Did I interrupt you, dear?' _his mother's cheerful voice sounded from the other line of the phone.

"Almost. And if you talk any louder you'll wake Mike up" he rolled his eyes. Mr. Schuester smirked and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

'_Oh! And how is he?' _the woman's voice changed completely to one filled with concern.

"You have no idea. I lost track of how many bruises are on his body" the boy said stroking the other's head with his free hand.

"Fifty two" suddenly Mike said softly and moved a bit in Matt's arms, making him lower the phone a little so he would listen better to his second –or best- mother. "Hello, Layla."

'_Hello, Mike, I thought you were sleeping'_ the woman said motherly, something Mike always missed in his former home.

"You kind of woke me up. But if you don't mind, I'll shut down again" he said and snuggled back closer to Matt's chest. "Bye, Lay."

'_Bye, Mike. Sweet dreams.'_

"Thanks…" and in less than a second he was back asleep.

'_Hey, Matt, you did wear him out, didn't you?' _the boy could hear the smirk on his mother's lips. That was really disturbing.

"Mom… You are strange for a mother with a gay son, you know?"

'_That occasionally happens. By the way, did Mike stay awake for the entire night from Monday to Tuesday?' _the tone of her voice changed for one more protectively worried.

"Yeah. How did the talk go?"

'_Seriously want to know? I want to punch her face. Just don't do it because I know I am no match for that woman!' _Layla exclaimed then sighed. _'How is his mind state?'_

"Unstable. I'm afraid to leave him here."

'_Want to bring him along? I wouldn't mind having another son that is kind of a professional cooker, dancer and fighter' _she joked.

"Thanks for neglecting me, mom, I love you too. But I think he might want to stay here and show off a bit more. It would be interesting."

'_Right, but make sure he knows he is always welcomed with us.'_

"I will."

'_By the way, where are you?' _she asked curiously.

"At Mr. Schuester's place. Why so startled?"

'_Because you just made love with Mike? Anyway, are you staying over?'_

"Probably. I want to scare that Jacob with him if possible."

'_Alright. Call me if you need and don't wear out Mr. Schuester's patience!'_

"Got it, mom. Love you too. Bye" he hung up before she could answer and turned the phone off. Now time to rest and enjoy a little of Mike's company.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! How did it go? Was it good? Bad? Will stop reading? (please, no!) Anyway, I'll repeat me question of who would you like to see as Prom King and Queen and ask you again to review and remind you that I DON'T bite!<strong>

**Kisses! =D Yep, I'm happy =D And it isn't because I was with my boyfriend (what boyfriend?) last night!**

****.Atsuko Uehara, June's 18th, 2011.**  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my readers! (Do I have any? They never talk to me...)**

**Another chapter is up here and should I say that this is another more of talk than anything? And some fluffy xD And as I don't have anything to comment upon (your fault for not leaving any comments!), let's go straight to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Around eight that night, Matt walked into the living room and sat beside his former teacher, fresh new from a shower. He leaned onto the cushions and grinned.

"Sorry about earlier, Mr. Schuester" the boy said taking a glance towards the man.

"Nah, it's OK, Matt. Where's Mike?" Will answered and asked eyeing his former student.

"Taking his shower."

"Hmm, why didn't you take it together?" the older asked curiously.

"Because if we did, we wouldn't get out of the bathroom. Do you have any idea how appealing it is?" Matt commented and both laughed.

"Hey, Matt, how did you end here?" Mr. Schuester asked more seriously.

"My mother. She saw that video with me and then we were on our way here. You know, Mike is like another son for her, and no matter what happens she will protect him as much I will."

"Clearly you two care a lot for him."

"Are you kidding? Mom says Mike's her professional cooker, dancer and fighter son" he laughed and waited for the man's reaction.

"Wait, what do you mean by fighter?"

"His parents are kung fu masters. He learned from them everything his brother didn't. Why are you so startled?"

"Um, it's just that Beiste said something like that… That if Mike weren't a fighter she'd turn gay…" he said frowning, Matt wondered if the man was thinking about his boyfriend being able to fight or if was picturing the woman with another.

"By the way, Mike said he was going to make dinner and said to be prepared to look out for dangers in the food" the boy added calmly, closing his eyes.

"Right… Wait! What?" at his shock, Matt laughed hard.

"Just kidding! He'd never think about poisoning the food for anyone but me… And probably some people he doesn't like much. Have you tasted his cooking already?" he asked grinning.

"Oh, yes. I would never think we had such an amazing cooker in Glee Club."

"Yeah, me neither until six years ago when he offered to cook at home. My mother was so jealousy of him! But sadly it is something he got to be good out of sadness" they silenced for a little, then the younger spoke again in a completely different tone. "So, tell me about Glee Club, Mr. Schuester. How is it going?"

They chatted for a while until Mike merged from the rooms looking better, but still wearing long clothes. He had one hand at his neck, massaging a sore spot.

"Matt, you're going to give me a massage later."

"Permission to make you my teddy bear?"

"Given" the Asian walked over them and hugged the other boy by behind, kissing his cheek. "So, what do you want for dinner?" he asked eyeing his teacher, who stared at them somewhat shocked.

"Anything is fine for me" the man said, still shocked.

"Okay. And you?" Mike asked turning to his boyfriend.

"Anything as long as it's securely edible."

"Okay" Mike laughed and went to the kitchen.

After some low sounds started to come from the kitchen, Matt turned back to the man. "You know, you can ask."

"For how long have your relationship been like this?"

"This close?" Will nodded and the other smiled. "Hmm, I don't really know. We kind of were close from the beginning of our friendship, but when we started dating the kisses and other things were added. Just that. The hugging and treats and complicity were always there. I bet Kurt would say we are meant to each other."

"Knowing Kurt, I wouldn't be surprised. Now, your time, tell how your life has been going. If I recall right, I don't know anything about your life but I know almost everything about Quinn's, Rachel's and Finn's."

They laughed and resumed chatting with some eventual comments from Mike until dinner was announced ready.

The next morning, the three sat there for breakfast, Matt's treat: pancakes; and Mr. Schuester used this time to bring out a topic that has been bothering him for a while.

"Mike, when are you thinking about going to school?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. I'm actually thinking about going today. I have really few things to do, and I'm becoming restless by it" the boy answered evenly.

"Are you sure? The jocks are probably planning an attack" Matt commented eyeing his boyfriend worriedly.

"Well, after two days of angst, I need some fun" the Asian said mischievously handing them his cellphone. The other boy picked it and read the screen: 'Be at school from today on or I'll never let you sleep peacefully again, Chang'.

Matt snickered and handed the phone to the man. "That's mean."

"Mike, are you serious with it?" Mr. Schue asked with eyebrows raised.

"Nope. But if he wants to think so, that's up to him. But simply telling him that is enough, I don't need to do anything."

"All right" Matt said in a final tone. "I'll go see how things are with my mother."

"Drop at school with us before it, Matt" Mike said grinning. "It'd be interesting to see his reaction."

About that, Will had a feeling these two boys were going to make some problems.

Between the second to the third period, Jacob Ben Israel was freaking out. He fussed with his materials in a rush and closed his locker, eager to get to his next class as soon as possible, but when he did so, he noticed two people beside him, one at each side.

Instantly frozen, he looked to Mike Chang at his right and Matt Rutherford at his left side. Both looked at him emotionlessly almost bored, eyes half lidded and seeming calm and relaxed.

"H-h-h-hi-hi, g-g-gu-guys" he stuttered sweating coldly.

"Hello, Jacob" Matt said calmly.

"We have some things to settle here" Mike said leaning closer to the nerd.

Jacob stuttered again but didn't form any coherent word. When Mike trapped him against the lockers, he blurted "I'll kill that video and do another saying that was all a lie, that I made everything up! Please, just don't kill me!"

The jocks looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. The Asian breathed and put a hand beside the other's head getting their faces closer. "Oh, but I don't care about it" he raised his other hand and touched the other's arm on the way up, pressing on some specific points on Jacob's limb. "Jacob, you will kill that video, but don't bother with another. Now, what I want to know is who gave you those pictures."

Jacob didn't move nor did he say a thing. Mike raised an eyebrow and Matt stood from the lockers. "Who was it?" the black guy asked patiently, also leaning a bit toward the nerd.

"I-i-i-i-it was Azimio! !" he blurted.

The other two smiled understanding perfectly well and Mike brought his lips to Jacob's ear whispering a simple 'Thank you' with emotions the nerd couldn't name and did a little push on his shoulder. They both backed and walked away with linked arms.

All the while, everyone stared at the scene, stunned by the sudden appearance of the two guys no one would shut about and waiting anxiously for anything like a fight or whatever. But the duo only talked to him and left.

A couple of seconds later, Jacob fell onto the floor writhing and holding the same arm Mike touched, screaming in pain and that he couldn't feel said limb.

As the two boys walked away through the corridors, the student body opened way for them, until a shout stopped them.

"Chang! Come here!" coach Beiste called from the door leading to the fields. She had a satisfactory smile on her lips.

The couple exchanged looks and shrugged, turning to follow the coach. As they went, the woman started conversation again.

"So, Chang, are you better now than you were at Monday?"

"Fairly better. Thank you, coach."

"Nah, don't mention it" she shrugged. "So you are Matt Rutherford?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm pleased to meet the woman that made this school's football team have any value" Matt said and Beiste laughed.

"I do what I can. You know, I really look up for you two. You are very strong willed. And Chang, don't dare quit the team."

"O… kay. But how about the others? Except for the other Gleeks."

"I have a plan concerning that" she said smirking and the boys arched eyebrows.

They entered the locker room and were greeted by most of the football team there.

"Gentlemen, let's set things here. Does anyone have any problem with Chang?"

"Coach?" said boy asked a bit lost about the current situation.

"Mike, if there is anyone not cool with you in the team, you'll show him how good of a fighter you are."

"What?" all the guys exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hum... Yeah, definetly no comment here... Except I still want to know who would you like to have for Prom King and Queen other than the ones Ryan gave us ¬¬<strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, June's 25th, 2011.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone!**

**Well, finally Mike's fight with the football team, huh? Well, firsy of, use your imagination a lot! And secondly, thank you for the reviews Kail, Dancingonmytrailofthoughts and Magic Empress Of Wild. You three made me feel important xD And I hope you like this chapter just as for eveyone else. So, enough talking 'cause my eye are not that good right now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

That Shannon Beiste was a rough woman everyone knew. That she had a very good heart those who paid attention knew. That coach Beiste had a very good eye to pick people's best hidden point nearly nobody knew.

The woman moved her team to the football field and put Mike and Matt beside her and the rest in front of them. The couple looked like they were talking through looks and making a plan as to what to do now. For the other guys, they were talking among themselves about what their coach might be thinking.

Just then, bursting through the hallway, Will Schuester and the whole Glee Club came into view, all flushed.

"Shannon, what is happening?" Will asked approaching her.

"As you can see, Will, I am just making sure my best running back will stay in the team."

"Wait! Shannon, you must be kidding!"

"Coach, you aren't setting Mike against the whole team, are you?" Finn asked desperately.

"No, just those who are disagreeing with my decision" Beiste said matter-of-factly.

"Which is the whole team except for us!" Puck added exasperatedly.

"Hey, coach, no offense, but are you nuts?" one of the bigger guys asked smirking.

"Yeah. If you haven't noticed, Chang is one of the smaller guys around" another guy commented.

Out of the blue, Mike and Matt busted in laughter. Everybody looked at them as though they were crazy and waited.

"I told you! I told you they'd say it!" Matt exclaimed.

"OK. I give up! They _are_ too naïve to observe these kind of things!" Mike laughed.

"Are you OK?" Sam asked staring strangely at the couple.

"More than OK!" Matt answered.

"So I just have to knock them out?" Mike asked grinning.

"No. Just defeat them" Beiste said smirking.

"Oh, couldn't be easier!" Mike stated happily.

"I want to see it! Guys, you are going to fall head over heels after this!" Matt commented trying to contain his laugh.

"Are you saying you can beat us?"

"Show what you got, then, Chang!"

"My pleasure" the Asian smirked with a devious glint in the eyes no one but Matt recognized and stretched, stepping up to his now opponents.

Beiste set the rules as one on one and let Mike have his fun. In ten minutes he was sighing in satisfaction and stretching as the team laid on the ground grumbling in pain. The Glee Clubbers were stunned, Beiste grinning and Matt smiled proudly.

When they started, Karofsky was the first one to step up, being thrown onto the ground not two minutes later after a very bad beating and a particular hard kick on his chin, knocking him out of balance for some minutes. And the funny thing was that Mike seemed to be playing with him, looking like an ape, except for the lack of a tail. The next was Azimio, who Mike made sure to fight him for personal reasons and treated him his best performance of his cobra technique, twisting the huge guy in ways nobody thought were possible for the Asian to do. The rest of the team, was pretty much just a mass of bodies mixed together and were knocked out of their senses after not so hard hits on specifics spots Mike knew just too well.

The show was summed in smooth, strong and beautiful moves resembling animals that the watchers could see just so finely and think one thing out of it: amazing! They've seen Mike dance before and it sure was breathtaking, but have a firsthand watch of him fight a half football team who were larger than him was simply unbelievable. The worst part: he didn't even break a sweat!

"Hmm! That was good a distressing section!" he proclaimed coming over to Matt, who laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"What did your parents use on you again? I just had the idea you were making sure you still had it in you after a defeat."

"Nah… just your impression" translating: right impression.

Sharing a quick kiss shamelessly, Matt said "I'm going now. Thanks for the show."

"OK. Later you pay me for special view of the show" Mike said with a very unknown smirk on his lips for most people there.

"Right. See you later. And enjoy your day!" he said and left waving a hand to his friends, who still were staring stunned at their other friend.

Turning back to their coach, the Asian guy smirked "So, are we free until practice later?"

McKinley High school had an interesting way for spreading new and a curious unbelievable speed for doing so. And gossip was its specialty.

Not half an hour after the quick brawl – as if it could be named so – the whole school knew not to try to mess with Mike Chang, including talk around him or until they were out of school. Fear was something really interesting, Mike thought.

At Glee rehearsal, the first thing to happen when he entered the choir room was eleven different voices asking him the most different things ever. It was really weird. There were questions like "For how long have you been together?", "Was Tina your beard all this time?" – to which the girl answered with a "Hell no! And cut that off!" -, "When did you learn to fight that way?", "What have you done these two last days?", "Why didn't you call us?", "Why is Matt here?" and a very importune "Is gay sex better for you to turn to the other team?" asked by Sam, incredibly.

After finally getting all the questions, more or less, he laughed hardly.

Not giving a single answer, he walked to the chairs and sat his backpack on the floor turning back to them. "Sam, you want to know that that badly?" Everyone turned looking strangely at their fake blond friend who was turning redder by the seconds. "Just as to make it clear, we could always show you how it really feels like" Mike smirked and laughed as Sam was about to faint.

A cough attack changed their attention from Sam to Mr. Schuester, who was red to his ears. "Mike, please, come back to your old quiet guy version and keep those comments for yourself."

The boy laughed "Sorry, Mr. Schue. I just couldn't have kept that. And sorry for remembering you of _that_" he said and the man only nodded.

For the others, they didn't get a thing that was going on between them. So only reasonable thing to do: give their victim another questionnaire.

"Mr. Schue! Please! Begin the class!"

Laughing, Will complied and made it clear that every unhealthy question was to be held until after school and they were at someone's house without their parents to torture Mike, and probably Matt, with their endless curiosity. At that, the teacher made note to watch every time the boy would cook for them after the pointed look he received.

* * *

><p><strong>So, any thoughts to be shared? I don't bite! ... much... Well, Hope you liked this. Next chapter Santana and Brittany will get the boys to start talking! Don't miss it!<strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, July's 2nd, 2011.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone!**

**First, thank you all who revieewd and faved and submit this story so far. Second, here we have the almost story telling begining, so I"ll torture a little more, just until nest week. And I guess that's it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Later that Thursday afternoon, Kurt was almost flying toward Finn, but not because he wanted some attention or because he messed his room.

When Finn got home seeming annoyed with Puck and Sam in the same mood, Kurt thought they had another weird assignment too girly for their liking. When he was to open his mouth and ask, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina walked in after the boys in the same mood. Immediately, the other boy knew it wasn't a Glee complication.

"Okay, what happened today?" he asked slowly, sitting beside his best friend.

"Hey, Kurt" Finn greeted not looking up after propping himself onto the sofa. "Well, you see, Mike went to school today, gave of the best show ever and when we went to kidnap him for some little questions, we found out he managed to dodge every one and was already busy" the quarterback said sarcastically happy.

Kurt took his time to figure out exactly what his brother had said. When he didn't understand absolutely anything, he turned to Mercedes for some better explanations.

"It's pretty much what Finn said" the girl answered. "Mike suddenly showed up today and Matt was with him. They did something to Jacob that sent him writhing on the floor – which was interesting and scaring at the same time – then coach Beiste called them and made Mike fight the whole football team for the exception of the guys in Glee."

"What? You mean, him, Mike Chang, fight against all those Neanderthals?"

"Pretty much" Tina said a bit bored about that conversation. She got the look in Kurt's eyes and completed "He defeated each and all of them without breaking a sweat, which is not that surprising. He was raised learning how to do a lot of things, fighting was among those things, and was the one his parents forced him to master by the age of thirteen, if I'm not mistaken."

To that new piece of information, everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Tina asked.

"How do you know all of that?" Rachel asked.

"Er, I dated him?" the Asian suggested arching an eyebrow. "He also though me basic fighting moves so I'd be always safe in some way. That is not surprising."

They stared at her for some seconds then something in Kurt's mind clicked and told him the real meaning of his first question wasn't answered yet. "OK, but then, why are you in this bad mood?"

The others looked at each other and sighed.

"Mike vanished from school before we could get him to tell us the whole story!" Rachel exclaimed and Kurt looked at her skeptically.

"Is that so? That's why you are all depressed?"

"Yeah! Were we to expect Mike could come to school cheerful and could fight the whole football team?"

At that exclamation from Puck, Kurt had to give in. He too wanted to know those things.

Laughter filled the café as Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt sat themselves at one of the center tables. They shared some fries and drinks, but were mostly focused on their conversation.

"Are you serious?" Matt asked as they calmed a little. "Mike, I'm going to make you dress that costume even if I have to tie you down!"

"Well, I actually think it'd be funny!" Mike laughed. "You know, my parents prevented me from playing Frank, so I guess a bit of what I couldn't do will be interesting. But no! I am not wearing Frank's clothes for you!"

"Oh, I so want to see it!" Santana exclaimed with that mischievous look in her eyes.

"Me too. Mike, you'll be great on high heels and that corset" Brittany said with twinkling eyes.

"Oh, no! Please, don't give him ideas!" the Asian whined and dropped his face on his hands.

"Ideas? Me? Why would that give me any ideas? It's not as though I had ever imagined you with any sex fantasy. Why would I want you to do a little particular 'Sweet Transvestite' performance for me?" Matt said faking very badly the not so subtle desire in him doing exactly all those things.

Mike groaned in his hands and the other three could see his ears reddening, causing even more laugh.

They joked a bit more and then Matt asked the girls "So you two really decided against a formal relationship like ours?"

The two girls looked at each other and smiled sadly. "Yeah. You know, I'm with Artie, but I still love Santana just the same. Though…"

"Though I don't really want to share Brit with anyone" Santana commented looking down and sighing lightly.

Sensing this conversation needed to be lightened Mike decided to make the perfect comment "And that's why she wrote the 'Trouty Mouth' song for Sam" he said nonchalantly.

The other boy spitted his drink and turned to his boyfriend "What?"

Brittany laughed immediately remembering the song pretty much and the jokes she and Artie shared while Santana sang. "That was really good! You needed to see Sam's face!"

"It was priceless!" Mike added.

Smiling fondly to the Asian guy, the Latina joined the laughter. "Sure, but I was only really trying to do a song for him" she said pretending innocence.

"Oh, gosh! You'll have to sing that for me, Sant!" Matt said and they laughed some more.

Minutes later, Brittany became really quiet while they heard some of Matt's adventure and the broken hearts he caused because of his pretty skillful dancer boyfriend. Noticing the focused look she was giving him, Mike chose to finally ask "Britt? What are you thinking about?"

"You" OK, he had expected a direct answer, but not that one! Then she added frowning "You aren't totally happy, are you? I mean, you still need to lose some tension."

The three looked at her surprised. Brittany and her weird and yet right placed observations about her dearest friends. Santana and Matt looked at the other guy, who smiled fondly at her, grabbing one of her hands and squeezing it.

"You're right, Britt. I still need to get some stress off. Then what do you suggest we do?" he asked quietly.

The blonde thought for a while oblivious of the three intent looks she was under. Her eyes landed on the jukebox at one corner of the café. She smiled brightly and headed there not saying a word to her friends. Brittany talked to one of the guys at the balcony and he nodded agreeing with whatever is that she said. The trio exchanged confused looks then their happy friend came back with the biggest smile ever.

"You might want to get up" she said happily and before they had the chance to ask why, a beat started to play. Recognizing the music immediately, they all started to dance and sing along.

Not ten seconds within the music, they claimed the whole café as their stage and surprisingly enough, some of the other costumers joined them in the dance of 'Give up the Funk'. Exactly four and a half minute of pure joy and carefree, in which the public cheered and applauded pleased by the great last minute show.

After the little jam session, they paid and Santana pulled the two boys immediately. "Now we are heading to my house and you are telling us everything!"

That demanded, the boys couldn't decline, so they went along, prepared for some long story telling day.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Could be worse? xP Please, don't say the last two . Today's not a so good day for me (I think I might lose my grandma so...), so, any flame wait until next chapter... Or it could be that then I'd be extremely mad and I'd ash you in return... Who knows... Okay, I'll shut now!<strong>

**Review, please? =]**

**.Atsuko Uehara, July 9th, 2011.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, everyone!**

**I gotta say sorry to you. I almost forgot to update this chapter today. Seriously, my life's been in a roller coster... Or something like that... Anyway! Now, here you have a new chap toread and enjoy and maybe, please say yes, please say yes, review xD**

**And so if any of you want to know, you'll see some fluffy here! \o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

They were seven year old when Layla took her daughter, son and honored son with her husband to a street fair. Louis, her husband, had presented the idea and the others agreed immediately.

With a four year old Marie to look after the adults trusted the boys to be responsible enough to take care of themselves. As they promised so, they ran away to see what interesting attractions were there.

Finding a crowd gathered and music playing, they exchanged curious glances and made their way through the grown-ups. When they reached the center they were mesmerized by the fast and awesome dance three people, two girls and a boy, did. It was amazing. Something they never saw before and were in love with at first glance.

The trio finished and thanked the applauses then they invited the kids, both Mike and Matt and two other girls, one brunette and one blonde, to try some moves. They did and were also applauded, even harder if possible.

From then on, none of the four kids could leave dance out of their lives. The boys grew to know the girls and best friended that same day, becoming inseparable.

That was when Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford met Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez for the first time.

By the age of ten, the four best friends were great performers for their age. Mike and Brittany were the best dancers with freestyle and popping while Matt was better with free and breaking and Santana was more of a singer than a dancer though she could do pretty much many things the others did.

Then it was expected for them to spend a lot of time together and share many secrets, or news first handily.

"You two really shared your first kiss?" Mike asked with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Yes. And it felt nice" Brittany answered while hugging her cat, Charity.

"Why don't you two do the same?" Santana asked simply.

The boys shared a look and turned back to the girls.

"I don't think it would be a good idea" Mike said hesitantly. "My parents made it clear I wasn't to have a relationship until I was fifteen."

"But it's not a relationship if it's only a kiss of curiosity" the Latina said shrugging.

"Yes. And if you want, we can kiss too, right Sant?" the blonde said turning to her friend.

"Yeah. But I have a better idea" the brunette said smirking. "Let's do this way: I kiss Britt and Matt kisses Mike. Then I kiss Matt and Britt kisses Mike. And then I kiss Mike and Britt kisses Matt. How about that? This way we can say we four shared our first kisses."

Matt agreed, but Mike was still hesitant about it. Then Brittany solved the problem: she pushed Mike into Matt's arms and caused them to kiss, also making the Asian end on the other's lap.

At first, they were shocked and frozen. Eventually, then, they relaxed and closed their eyes, leaning more into the kiss. The girls shared a smile and kissed too, though lighter than their friends.

When they boys parted, they were blushing and a bit breathless. They looked into each other's eyes and felt the same thing. They were scared. The act was so good, so warm, so right it scared them. A lot.

Seeing how their friends became weird and awkward, Brittany and Santana came to the rescue: each grabbed one boy and kissed him.

The term 'best friends with benefits' was the best to describe how Brittany, Mike, Santana and Matt saw each other at the age of fourteen.

Only between them: Brittany and Santana made everything and were the most outgoing girls to ever exist, on the other hand, Mike and Matt were the purest gentlemen to ever exist. After their secret kiss four years previous, the four always said they walked in double dating, never specifying who was supposedly dating who.

So just to have it clear, every guy they saw as good enough of their attention, the girls made out or even had sex with, but it was Mike's and Matt's job to be their fake boyfriends, who everyone believed. And for them, Mike and Matt declined every propose of date with every girl in the politest way anyone could ever see, which left the girls always in doubt as if they were dumped or not – until Santana stepped in and shoved the truth on the poor girl's face.

At that year Valentine's Day, the four decided to go out and spend the day together chatting and eventually finding a place to dance. For them, it was a friend get together, for the world, it was a double date.

When they hit Matt's house, Santana blurted out the question that was struck in her throat for almost months now "Are you two an item or not?"

The question was so sudden the boys had problems getting its meaning. When they finally understood it, they laughed hard after exchanging looks.

"No, Sant, we aren't" Matt answered between laughs.

"How? You never go out with other girls and we never knew about you guys doing anything" Santana exclaimed.

"Let's say that what we got of your shyness you got of our outgoingness" Mike said calmly.

"I can't believe it! Though it still is the only explanation" the Latina said falling onto Matt's bed.

They spent some minutes talking about the girls' experiences with other guys with many funny comments from the boys. Then Brittany suggested a game.

"Let's see who can kiss longer!"

The other three exchanged looks but agreed. Brittany sat on Mike's lap immediately and Santana pulled Matt on her and they set their phones to mark the time.

Many, many, many minutes later, the four were pressing ice bags against their sore lips.

"How can you guys keep cool even after making out with us?" the blonde asked quietly.

"Easy" Matt answered. "First: we weren't going to do anything else; second: we have a very good instantaneous cooler."

"What is it?" the brunette asked.

"My parents' worst threat of torturing us to no end if anything that shouldn't happen happens" Mike answered matter-of-factly. "And I need to look totally presentable until I get to my house or you won't see me for some days."

"Sorry, Mike" Brittany said a little downcast. "I shouldn't have bit you."

"Oh, no worry, Britt" he kissed her head lightly. "It was funny."

Two days later, the other tree found out their friend was hiding a particular nasty bruise on his left arm and nearly freaked out.

At one Saturday Mike was staying over, Matt took the day to make his best friend spill everything he'd been hiding from him and the girls, promising he would keep it a secret to himself. Feeling he couldn't deny it, especially since it was him who asked if he could stay over, Mike braced himself to tell his best friend everything.

As Matt listened, he wanted to beat himself for being so oblivious of the other's true life, blaming himself as a bad best friend that couldn't see through the (perfect) act Mike put on all the time outside his room.

Mike told Matt that the reason he was there – and hosting bad serious bruises on his back and arms – was that he had a bad discussion with his parents about him dancing – even if it was only for him and his three best friends – and them not accepting. He told him all his bruises people never saw were due the intense kung fu practice he had with his parents and how their arguments almost always ended in them physically fighting. He told him how all his efforts to be the perfect son in his brother's shadow never worked and never would. He told him how he could never find it in himself to call the place he lived a home, because the very concept of a home was the exact opposite of at what he lived in. And Mike told Matt how things could always get worse when concerning Yun and Mei Chang.

It was an hour speech Matt couldn't interrupt but only listen before he had to run and stop Mike from killing himself out of the emotional pain he was feeling so intensely. It took a good half hour to calm the Asian down and let him cry openly on his chest until he fell asleep clutched to him. Luckily they were already in his room, so Matt only crawled them on his bed and stayed there ensuring his fragile friend's sleep.

A couple of minutes later, Louis entered the room to call the boys for dinner and was surprised to find them on bed cuddled together. The man apologized quietly and stepped back to leave them alone, but his son's voice stopped him.

"Dad, how bad can parents be to their son?" Matt asked slowly and not averting his eyes from Mike's saddened face.

Understanding the gravity of the question, Louis approached the bed and sat beside his honored son. Caressing lightly his hair, he asked his son "Have Mike had problems with his parents?"

"If it were only problems… I'd say he's never properly lived with his parents, dad" he said quietly and then silenced for a while, then he had to ask "If you need to, would you adopt him?"

The man smiled sadly at the question. It had no need to be asked, Mike already was part of his family since he and Matt first met when they were five year old. "Of course, Matt. And make sure Mike knows that he will always have us as his family" he then left a kiss on each boy's head and excused himself from there.

On his way to the kitchen, Louis remembered a night from nine years and some months ago when Matt came home with a thoughtful expression full of concern and determination.

The little boy of five years sat quietly throughout the day and night until after dinner, when he dared to ask what was in his son's head since he wouldn't speak by himself. And both parents were surprised by their son's words.

"I met this boy, Mike, today. We are friends already too. But, I don't know, something about Mike doesn't feel right" he said in his tiny quiet voice.

Mother and father exchanged curious looks then turned back to their son.

"What do you think it is?" Layla asked calmly.

"Hm… I don't know. I liked Mike the time we started to play together. He is really nice and I like him a lot. But… I feel like when I'm with Marie, when I'm taking care of Marie. Is that strange?" the boy asked with a tint of fear in his eyes.

At those words, both adults had to smile fondly at their son. They understood what that meant, it was more or less what they felt for each other and their kids. At that moment, they knew they had another son, one that would always be Matt's best friend and life brother or one that would eventually formally join their family.

"No, it's not strange at all, Matt" Louis said caressing Matt's head. "What you feel for your new friend is that you want to protect him like you want to protect Marie, or even more. So make sure you do it."

The little boy then beamed and nodded. "I promise I will protect Mike from everything that wants to hurt him! I'm never letting him be sad!"

When they finally met the boy, they knew why Matt said something about Mike didn't feel right: the boy, as little as their own son, had the saddest eyes they ever saw and in such a young age. Yes, they had another son to care about from that moment on.

* * *

><p><strong>I kande feel bad about Mike now... Man, I'm cruel... Oh well, I hope you won't kill me! If you liked, review! If you didn't, review the same way! xD<strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, July's 16th, 2011.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys! Sorry, I fell like I'm late here. Guess it's because it's afternoon and I like updating at the morning. Oh well...**

**So, here's the new chapter with some fluffy scenes I hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed myself writing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Carmel High School Glee Club, Vocal Adrenaline, was good, they had to admit so. Their 'Rehab' performance was really good. Not much their type of dance or music, but they sure recognized a good performance. Matt and Mike had to applause them for their show. Pity they were from another school, and potential competition if their own Glee Club ever made it to be able to perform.

"Glee Club at McKinley could be cooler" Mike commented on their way out of the theater.

"Yeah. But even so, we wouldn't be able to dance as freely, you know it" Matt replied as they reached his car. "But it would still be nice. Be able to dance publicly and be considered someone cool."

They passed some time in a comfort silence, then suddenly, Mike turned to his friend "So, what to join Glee Club at McKinley?"

Naturally, that was a joke taking for the current situation at their school and said club, which had barely four people as it was being reformed by Mr. Schuester, their Spanish teacher.

At Principal Figgins' words, the two best friend exchanged glances. What the Hell was that about people doing things in school ground? Then Mr. Schuester announced the performance of his Glee Club, New Directions.

As those six people, in which Finn Hudson, the quarterback of their football team, was, danced a 'Push It' shorter version, the whole public was static. Throughout the dance, Mike side looked Matt, who returned with the same look. Meanings: 'Are they really doing it?', 'I don't believe it too, but they are'; yep, the dance was really disturbing.

The last beat echoed and silence filled the gym. Then when Jacob Ben Israel yelled, everybody cheered. Sure thing the Glee Club was in trouble now, but that was funny.

"You know, if we were to do the 'Push It', how would we take the roles?"

Matt's question lingered in the air for some seconds. The two boys were at his house, just finished homework at the living room. They looked at each other in silence, trying to figure from where that question came from! Then, suddenly Mike threw a coin up, but it was Matt who caught it.

"Heads!" Mike chose and the other slowly reveled the coin. It was krone. "Darn!"

"Yes!"

"Inside room and only!"

Matt laughed and pulled the other to his room, receiving a great amount of the other's skill at swearing in many different languages.

They hit the room and locked the door. Matt connected his cellphone to the computer and looked for a specific file.

"I don't believe you recorded that" Mike commented as he stretched his legs.

"Let's say I had the feeling it would be useful later, or now" the black said and prepared the music. "Shirts off, Michael" he added teasingly.

"Hell no" the Asian replied, but took the garment either way keeping a thin sleeveless one though.

The music hit play and the two friends made a pretty good jam session acting realistically well into the dance. They ended in a resembling tango pose, bodies almost glued, limbs keeping the other and faces less than an inch apart. Their breaths mixed as they stood there.

It was strangely comfortable, if any of them ever dared to think it. But they didn't need to even think about it, their bodies did the job for them. There was an annoying pressure between them that shouldn't be there, not even in the weirdest dreams they could ever have. The fact they were both guys was not the problem, it was the fact they were best friends for, like forever.

Embarrassed, Mike stepped back and looked to the floor. "Hmm… This never happened."

In the same state as the other, Matt answered "Nope. This never happened and it is not a topic to be brought into conversation."

"Ever" they said at the same time, agreeing profusely to that.

Declared: a marathon of four history movies is the best method to make even the two most energetic guys into a wave of boredom.

A couple of weeks after the first presentation of New Directions and their little problem with their particular dance, they agreed that they couldn't go on without the best friends' only weekend tradition. So here they were at Matt's house watching TV… or trying to.

"Why there are only film marathons on tonight?" Matt asked almost drooling on his side of the couch.

"Who knows? Let's try to get something interesting, I heard there was a Johnny Depp marathon somewhere" Mike replied flipping through the channels.

Some tries and grunts later, they found it. 'Pirates of the Caribbean' was on. At least this way they would be able to make their nonsense interjections.

As the movie went on, the boys slipped more comfortably on the couch, causing their legs to end completely tangled together, but none noticed so. Then 'Sweeny Todd' began.

"What the Hell? Since when Johnny Depp sings?" was Matt's eloquent shout of surprise.

Some scenes later, it was Mike's time to exclaim. "Since when Alan Rickman sings?"

Then it pretty much just happened.

You see, when two dancers are met with music to dance, it's only natural they'll become restless until they are moving. And since the couch was not an appropriate place for two guys to move in almost dancing ways, Matt decided to put them in a better position.

Pulling the other's foot not so gently, Mike fell to the floor with a disgusting groan. "What was that for?" he asked sitting up and massaging his head where it was hit when he fell.

"Come here. Really, if we stay like that something bad will happen."

Mike knew exactly what that meant: legs and feet brushing and eventually hitting bad places. Yeah, it happened once when Brittany and Santana were over. So he got on the couch again and laid down, only this time his head was resting on the other's chest and one of Matt's arms was lazily around his waist.

Say, when it's like three in the morning and you spent your day teaching a thirteen year old girl to dance, it's obvious that you will fall asleep at the first opportunity. So that is what happens to Matt and Mike.

During their sleep, their bodies decided that to cuddle into the next body was the best thing ever. Then that was how they woke up. Or better, were woken up.

"As much as I find it incredibly cute, guys, you two need to wake up and go to a bed before anything else happens" Layla said amused, hardly containing her laughter.

Mike grunted something unintelligibly and moved into the other's chest. Matt mumbled something too and hugged his best friend closer like a plush toy.

At that moment, Marie, the thirteen year old daughter of Layla, came into the living room asking her mother something about a camera, then she stopped dead as her eyes found the two guys she loved the most – father not included, he's a father – "What is it?" she squeaked and the boys decided to come back to the real world.

Matt opened his eyes first and noticed the warm body against him. Looking down slightly, he saw his best friend nestled comfortably on him… or under him. Their legs were so tangled he didn't know where his were and a pair of very masculine arms was in direct contact with his skin under his shirt. Then Mike yawned and woke up, noticing the same things. 'What the Hell?' was their first and common thought.

The two ladies watching the scene burst in laughter then, the boys refused to meet looks, but didn't move apart either, only lowered their heads and hid their faces on the next surface possible and tried to cool their red burning faces.

After that, Layla and Marie made a vow to never let them forget about it. Mike also made them promise no one would ever know about that, only maybe Louis, Layla's husband, who was as nice as her about those kind of things.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hey! What did you think of it? Like it? Hate it? Throw an egg? (What?) Either way, review! Let me know your thoughts! <strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, July's 23rd, 2011.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, guys! I'm late, I know. I'm sorry about it! Really! It's just that yesterday I had a family stuff to do and it took me all day. But hey! Here is the 15th chapter. For those who read this, well, this chapter won't have many things about our pretty couple, it's more like a review of the series. Kind of a filler chpater here, I guess... But I hope you'll like it anyways. **

**Please tell me your thoughts after reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

In the space of a year, Matt and Mike agreed they had been through more than they thought they would.

After things were again set between them after the little incident that they blamed Mr. Schuester for, things went crazy. First Finn really joined the Glee Club, which was reason enough for him to begin being treated way different from before, even being the quarterback. Then the three star Cheerios, Quinn, Santana and Brittany, joined; not that they were against it, it's just that only Quinn had a very shallow excuse to be on it, a.k.a. keeping an eye on Finn and Rachel. When confronted, the two girls said they didn't have anything better to do and Quinn had to have some support from the Cheerios. That was strange.

A couple of weeks later, Mr. Schuester, coach Tanaka and some other friends of them started a group named Acafellas, soon disbanded and even sooner resurrected after Finn AND Puck got themselves in, and Mr. Ryerson. And some weeks after, Kurt Hummel was trying to teach the football team how to dance? And to dance 'Single Ladies' by Beyoncé? That was a particular time the two had to stop and think about... What?

At that, they made a bet, the one of them who danced better faking cluelessness, would walk on high heels for a whole day after the game in Matt's place. Ended with Mike doing it and almost twisting his ankle a couple of times, to which the other had to grab him from hitting the floor.

After the game, Puck finally gave in and _forced_ them in joining the Glee Club with him. It was funny, except Rachel was a darn annoying spoiled brat. Have anyone ever recognized the look in their eyes at the –many– times she stormed out or started claiming stoplight over and over, they would be able to read _'And she thinks she has a tough life? Try one day with Yun and Mei Chang!'_

Then April Rhodes made her appearance. If anything, that was very interesting. Also they found out Quinn was pregnant. They said it was Finn, but obviously it wasn't.

And then Mr. Schuester invented a mash-up competition… And Finn got a strange vitamin from the new nurse, Terri Schuester, who they absolutely vowed not to ever trust again. That night Mike and Matt had the weirdest experience ever… It was like being drunk, only they didn't wake up with a hangover; they woke up together on Matt's bed almost nude, both of them, and with hickeys all over their upper bodies. And Coach Tanaka was engaged with Ms. Pillsbury… What?

Coach Sylvester made her way to co-director of the Glee Club with Mr. Schuester, Finn and Quinn weren't popular anymore, Quinn's pregnancy came to public. Coach Tanaka asked them, the guys, to choose between football and Glee then backed his word. The whole club spent a week on wheelchairs and Kurt and Rachel had their Diva-off. Matt got sick and Santana made up a story that sent the four of their inner circle laughing for hours. Rachel got a weird crush on Mr. Schuester and Quinn got problems at home, namely she was kicked out. If she and Finn thought that was rough, they'd gladly say _'Try not being kicked out of the house living with the Chang couple!', _but only if they were pissed, and as they weren't, they didn't say a thing. They were part of a commercial and almost didn't make it through Sectionals.

Jesse from Vocal Adrenaline joined them then the school was put through a Madonna fever. Also Mercedes and Kurt joined Cheerios… Wait, what?

Glee club got caught in a popularity or something competition… Except for the two boys who simply didn't care about it, thank you very much. Kurt and Finn were having family problems… and their families were becoming one… Puck lost his popularity with his hair – Ok, that was sick – and Rachel lost her voice – Alleluia! – though not for long.

Then Glee Club was almost shut by a Bryan Ryan guy, though nothing happened and Tina and Mike had their first performance together – about which Matt wouldn't stop teasing Mike about, and neither would Brittany and Santana.

Rachel got the new of her life: she met her mother. Later Glee did a Lady Gaga and KISS performance, which ended very funny with them pointing who was the freakier of them.

Finally, Jesse showed his true face and loyalty and went back to Vocal Adrenaline. They and New Direction made their final performance to each other, which was very funny for McKinley Glee's because they were funny! They lost Regionals, Quinn got into labor and everyone but Rachel went to the hospital with her and they got another chance the following year with Glee Club. So things quieted for a while.

In one of their casual Glee meetings and jam sessions, Rachel and Finn started something about having coach Sylvester away from them from then on and the three Cheerios there disagreed with them. And another argument began! Rise the curtains!

"No, seriously! She must have placed us in last and made the other judges do it too!" Rachel argued trying her best I'm-better-than-you pose.

"And seriously, who do you think gave us the second chance with Glee Club?" Santana said back, finally pissed off by the other girl.

"She's right, Rachel. Coach Sylvester is the only one in this school who can this easily have her way with Principal Figgins" Kurt said matter-of-factly and no one could disagree with that.

"Yeah, but she was the one who tried all year to shut Glee Club!" Finn said from his place beside the piano.

And they went on. Fifteen minutes into the discussion, Mike turned annoyed to Matt.

"For how long are they going on with it?"

"Who knows? Frankly, how blind can they be?" Matt asked.

"For how it looks… A lot."

There were a few more shouts, other people got into the vocal fight and a book even flew between their heads, startling both. Looking up from their notebooks the boys saw the choir room as a battle field.

"This looks like the Ring's Fellowship Council" Mike commented amused.

"Yup. Want to be the Frodo here?" Matt turned to him with arched eyebrows.

The Asian shrugged. "Hey! If you want to know, Sue did help us here" he said loud enough for them to listen.

Immediately all the others guys turned to them surprised. The duo was betting the surprise was in Mike yelling at them. But as they had their attention full on themselves, better to do the best of it.

"You all are extremely blind by your ego and are mostly incapable of seeing what you don't want to, but thing is: if you took your time and paid the slightest attention on other people, you would be able to see the look on Sue's eyes when she announced the winner there. She didn't like it."

"Also" Matt took the speech, giving his best a rest "as we sang to Mr. Schuester, you would be able to see her standing at the back of the auditorium. She seemed about to cry. And seriously, I think she voted us first and Vocal Adrenaline last."

The rest of the guys still looked at them like they were crazy. Getting annoyed by it, they sighed and threw the book back at them, hitting Finn on the face.

As that still seemed not to bring them back into reality, they exchanged a glance, picked up their things and left the room. A couple of minutes later, they reacted.

"What?" Mercedes muttered.

"Did they really speak their minds here?" Santana asked, turning to Brittany, who just shrugged.

"You know what?" Kurt recomposed himself first. "I think they should talk more. They got the ability to shut Rachel up!"

* * *

><p><strong>You know, this chapter was kind of strange for me... I don't know. When I was writing it was ok, but then when I was cheking, I felt like it didn't hit my expetations... Well, either way, tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Do you want a drink? xD<strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, July's 31st, 2011.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, everybody!**

**I definitely don't know what to write here. It's more or less like I'm in a haze after oversleeping in the afternooon and that is kind of annoying. But hey, that's life I guess... So yeah! Here's chapter 16 and I hope you guys like it. By the way, I start college next Monday, so if I happen to forget to update or anything, somebody please PM me! **

**Love you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Two weeks into summer break, Matt, Mike, Santana and Brittany had their worst surprise.

"What do you mean you are moving?" Santana almost yelled.

They were in a snack bar since lunch after rescuing Brittany from another possible adventure in the sewer. Matt just told them what his parents told him that morning, and that got him in a very uneasy state. So they decided that was a day for their "foursome".

"My parents got transferred, both of them, and Marie and I are going with them. It's not my choice, but I can't actually do anything" Matt said bored with his chin on his hand.

"But that suddenly? That's not fair" Mike commented looking extremely annoyed by the situation.

"So… When are you moving?" Brittany asked what they all wanted to know.

"Beginning of next week" he answered dully.

After a little moment in silence, Santana grinned "Well then, we need to make the best of our time this week."

So that's how it went.

Most of the time, they were together, from sunrise to… Actually they spent the week sleeping over and parting, getting at each other's houses together and wait until they were refreshed for the night and went again to have fun. That usually ended in them being expelled from some diner, having a movie marathon or a food party, usually at Matt's place with Marie tagging along since she would refuse losing any time Mike would get in the kitchen and keep everyone out under threats… with knives in hand.

All together it was utterly fun.

Until the final day came.

Layla and Louis invited only their closest friends to a goodbye party held in their home. Some of Marie's friends came and for Matt his three best friends. And it was like any all Sunday barbeque party, with loud music, great drinks for the adults and light drinks for the kids.

Later in sun set, Marie decided she wanted to show off the great older siblings she had, so she gently threw the four friends on the improvised stage at the backyard she and her friends made and hit the music with her kind "You better show us why you are the best four dancers Ohio will ever meet!"

Then the sounds of violins started and they recognized the music as "Untouched" by The Veronicas. Looking at each other, the four shrugged and paired up immediately, Mike with Brittany and Matt with Santana and started a lindy hop improvised dance.

Finished that, Layla showed where her daughter learnt to be the way she was and put in Shakira's "Gypsy" for Matt and Santana to dance a beautiful piece and then "Whenever, wherever" for Mike and Brittany, who used it to make some fun and get everyone to laugh or drool with their skills to go from hip hop to belly dance, sure both making the same steps. And just to finish and get everyone to move, Louis had his fun putting Missy's "Lose Control" on and making his kids lead the mega group dance. They even found out one of Louis' co-worker was a good break dancer.

Later when most of the guests had gone home, only Mike, Santana and Brittany were there. Layla and Louis were cleaning everything for the next day departure as they had their things all ready, Brittany and Santana were helping Marie pick up her things and Mike was helping Matt with his.

"You know, you should have done it earlier" Mike commented as he held one bag open for his friend.

"You know, I would, but some three people kept me occupied the whole week" Matt said in the same monotone voice.

"Ok, I back off… But are you really keeping this shirt? Isn't it like two years old?" the Asian asked frowning and holding up said shirt.

"One year and some months! And shut about it, Mike. That's the shirt you borrow most of the time" the other said tossing him another shirt. They laughed and continued on their task.

At the room across the hallway, the girls looked up as they heard the boys' laughter.

"Are you really sure they aren't an item?" Marie asked putting a pile of blouses Brittany just handed her into a bag.

"Yeah. We've been confronting them about that for years now and they still deny it" Santana said gesturing with her hands and resuming to her pants folding.

"They do look right and cute together, but they won't say yes" Brittany said a bit off.

"Darn. I'd love to have Mike as my brother-in-law. He so useful…" the younger girl said dreamy and with sparkling eyes. "His cooking and dancing and fighting… And body… And he's such a gentleman. I swear! If Matt doesn't take Mike for him soon, I'll do it!" she said definitely and resuming her work.

Santana and Brittany exchanged meaningful glances and grinned, seemed like they had some work to do on this vacations.

Some hours later, the four laid on Matt's bed trying to fit themselves. They ended lying on each other; Santana's head was on Matt's belly, whose head was on Brittany's, whose was on Mike's, whose was on Santana's. Brittany's legs were up the wall, Matt's were off the side of the bed, Santana's were off the feet end of the bed and Mike's were kind of folded under him… No comments.

"Don't forget, when classes start, we'll have weekend's regular calls or meetings. You ignore us, Matt, and I'll hunt you down until you are crazy!" Santana demanded.

"I get it, Sant. But why weekly calls? I thought you'd ask for daily" Matt said frowning a bit.

"Because those are between you and Mike and Mike will fill us in every day" Brittany said matter-of-factly and Mike stared at her.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"It's obvious" the blonde answered. "And Santana would make you do anyways."

They laughed a little and talked a bit more… until morning.

Time to leave came and they made their goodbyes. Brittany cried as she and Marie hugged. Santana actually cried a little hugging Layla and Louis. Marie suspended herself around Mike's neck and almost brought them both to the floor. He cried a little too when he hugged the couple who were his real parents if you ever ask him. Then it was chaos time.

As the two boys hugged Layla made her speech "OK, now you two have to kiss" and that almost gave the duo a torticollis each.

"What?"

Sharing a grin with her daughter and two honored daughters, the woman let Marie take the word "Come on! We are not leaving until you two kiss! See it as a goodbye kiss, it doesn't have to have tongue or anything. Just kiss!" she shrugged and Louis saw her looking for something in her purse, a camera, probably.

"If you want, Santana and I can kiss too" Brittany offered and the boys looked at her skeptically.

"You know it's not really the same thing. Remember the first time we did it?" Matt asked frowning.

"Wait! You have kissed before?" the younger girl almost yelled. "And you didn't tell me!"

"But guys, you kind of had a very hot make out some weeks after you got in Glee Club" Louis commented apparently thoughtful.

"What?" the three girls yelled staring at the boys shocked.

"Oh! Not that Vitamin D incident again" Mike whined hiding his face on his hands.

"Are you serious?" Santana asked but didn't really want to get the answer… Or did she.

"That thing is a drug and make you feel like you are drunk" Matt commented also with a hand over his face.

"So boys… Are you going to kiss or not? We need to go!" Layla brought the main topic back to life.

Mike and Matt looked at each other and were hesitant, a lot. Seeing they wouldn't do anything for their own, the other five people started a cheer of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" It was almost like they were asking for the rock band.

"Seems like we have to do it" Matt shrugged.

"Yeah, looks so" Mike sighed.

Slowly, Matt put his hand on one of Mike's cheek and Mike put one of his on Matt's chest. Even more slowly they joined their lips together in a light sweet and warm press. It lasted a while, a while in which they didn't know when they closed their eyes and fully enjoyed it. When they parted, the feeling from the first time they did it came again. Why was it so incredibly good and right but shouldn't?

"Oh, I so am putting this pic in my laptop wallpaper!" Marie exclaimed and the two boys parted and looked at her. Yes, she had a camera in her hand and was staring intently at it.

"And you are so e-mailing us this!" Santana said also looking at the picture from behind the younger with Brittany beside her.

"God! Marie, I'm getting that camera off your hands!" Matt exclaimed as he started chasing after her, who used the other two girls as a shield, a very effective one.

"You know, Mike" Layla said as she, her husband and Mike watched the scene "if you and Matt ever date, you'll have my total support."

And after that, Mike dropped his burning face on his hands again.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for today. What do you think? Tell me! Tell me! I want to know! I'll be waiting for you next Saturday!<strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, August's 6th, 2011.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, poeple!**

**I think I'm kind of losing my concentration or something... Life just seems different... Guess that's what University means xD Yep, guys, now I'm in college and I guess things will be a lot of fun xP**

**And about the chapter, hope you'll like it! This one was actually meant to be about four or five, but I was just out of idea so they all are here squeezed into only one. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

One day few weeks before the new school year began, Mike caught himself thinking about what three weeks can make to you. Honestly.

Some weeks ago when his mother mostly forced him to go to that Asian Camp, he didn't expect to see anyone he knew there. Two minutes in the camp and he was talking to Tina, actually listening to her badmouthing Artie as how bad a boyfriend he was for ignoring her to play videogame. That was disturbing. He thought she was going to explode something nearby or breakdown and cry out, and he didn't know which would be worse, but certainly he didn't want to see neither happen.

Two days later and they were acting like pretty good friends. On their free time, they kind of played 'remember this Glee song' and laughed a lot making fun of those who sang, specially Finn, Rachel and Kurt. That was really fun. On that, Tina remembered a conversation they had before when they first paired up for the ballad assignment, Mike didn't like to sing that much thus he wasn't that good. So she set up, she was going to make him sing with her sometime and tutor him while in the camp.

The next day they were playing with the kids when Tina found out along with everyone Mike was a fighter just as much as a dancer as one of the boys fell from a tree he wasn't supposed to be on and Mike simply caught him while hanging from a branch, a high branch for the matter. First thought from Tina: "Is he a monkey?" And from then on, they made a deal, she was tutoring him on singing and he was tutoring her on fighting.

And things just went on. They were spending a lot of time together, having fun, talking secrets and likings and one night they found themselves kissing. Artie was out of Tina's mind immediately and Brittany, Santana and Matt were on Mike's immediately. Those three were going to pick on him now, he was sure. And that pretty much happened as news travel pretty fast in Lima, Ohio. Tina told Mercedes who told Kurt who told Finn who told Rachel who told Artie and Santana who called Matt at the same minute who told her he knew it hours ago. So yeah, things were going to be really annoying from now on.

But out of all things, there was one that worried Mike the most. For now he was kind of ignoring the disappointment on Santana's voice and the utter surprise on Marie's and Layla's. Seriously, what was those girls problem! What worried him, though, was the kind of awkward and sad feeling he noticed on Matt when they talked, if what they had could be classified as talk, it was more like Matt's lecture on how Mike should absolutely be nice to Tina and be very careful with their families' difference in culture. That was funny and weird at the same time…

Getting him out of his thoughts, Mike heard his cellphone ring. Reaching it he answered Santana's call still a bit off "Hey, Sant."

'_Brittany's missing!'_ the girl blurted.

"… What?"

'_I haven't seen Brittany for three days now! I can't call her! Come on, Mike! She's lost!'_

Again? Mike thought but replied "Meet me at the park. We'll search her from there."

'_Ok' _and she hung up. Yeah, he had really weird friends, Mike thought.

Grabbing his phone, keys and wallet, Mike got on his feet and headed out of the house shouting back he was going to look for his friend. Just as he was out of the door, he came face to face with a very surprised Tina. That's right, they set to spend the afternoon together.

"Hi, Mike. Uh, something wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hi, Tina. Actually yes… Do you mind coming with me to look for Brittany?" he asked at once and seeing the frown on her face he explained. "Santana just called, she's lost."

"What? What do you mean she's lost?" she frowned more, this time in pure confusion.

"Brittany loses her direction from time to time. She's lost somewhere here. Come on, you'll help?" there was a slight panic and clear worry on him that Tina recognized immediately. Mike was really caring of his friends, specially his childhood friends, and that was one of the many things she really likes about him.

"That wasn't what I had in mind for the afternoon but… Naturally! Let's go!"

And the two went to meet Santana, who was pretty much freaking out.

Later after some good hours searching they finally found Brittany wandering in the sewers. Apparently she was looking for a white rabbit… White rabbit?

So the blonde was dragged to Santana's place where the girls gave Brittany a pretty much needed complete bath while Mike, by Santana's order, fixed some food for them. An hour or so later, the four were at the living room with absolutely great food and talking. Weirdly enough, the talk was all about feminine things and Mike didn't mind at all.

"You know, Sant, Sue's going to kill you for that" Mike commented pointing to the Latina's breast, well, new breasts. He was half laid on her father's chair, a place the man trusted Mike with… Scaring.

"I don't think so. I'm one of her best cheerleaders. She won't expel me from the cheerios" Santana answered after a sip of juice. She was sharing a loveseat with Brittany, making sure she ate everything and wouldn't mess with anything.

"No, but she'll definitely take you out of the top" he said back.

"Uh, how do you know it, Mike?" Tina asked from her place at the sofa near her boyfriend.

"Sue tried to put me in the cheerios some time ago, didn't work at all" he said calmly like nothing, though for Tina that was something you should pay attention at.

"Yeah, though Sue still made Mike give us a week practice that totally rocked. I wish we could have more of those" Brittany said in her calm way.

"I don't. I seriously think she would've put me in some weird situation if the Kurt fiasco happened any time I was nearby" Mike stated kind of scared.

Brittany and Santana laughed hard at that and Tina found herself very lost.

"Oh, I'd love to see that!" Santana exclaimed.

"Uh, mind telling me what?" the Asian girl asked her.

"You know, Kurt kind of shared the female lockers with us, so when he and Brittany more or less dated, Sue almost freaked out! Then I caught her muttering something like 'I swear if LadyFace continue with that, I'll have no other option than prove him he is definitely gay and sure enough I know who will help me, willing or not'" Santana quoted with her best Sue Sylvester voice and busted in laughter again.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"That meant she was going to make Mike seduce him. And sure enough Kurt would fall for it. Who wouldn't?"

"Please Santana, stop that! Or I swear you can think three times before eating anything when I'm nearby!" he told her and she immediately looked suspiciously at her sandwich.

"Do I take it as you put something on my food today?" she asked slowly.

"Won't tell you" and he showed her his tongue.

"By the way, Mike, where did you get these from? They are amazing!" Tina asked taking another bite.

"Secret" Mike smirked and the talk went to what got in Brittany's mind to follow a white rabbit and jump into the sewer.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think about it? Leave a review and recieve a cyber-cookie!<strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, August's 13th, 2011.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, people!**

**I have to say I am linking the response I'm getting from you. Obviously it isn't in the form of reviews but the amount to people to put this fic in their favorite or alet list is the greatest I have ever had. And it really makes me feel good =]**

**Now, about this chapter, I just reviewed it, whoa! There goes some warning: not a happy ending in this one! MattxMike Fans! Beware!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

After he left Lima, Matt didn't think he'd lost so many weird moments of New Directions.

He would like to see Rachel's face when she found a new very strong rival in singing. He also wanted to see Brittany so confident about herself in Britney Spears topic, honestly, she had an issue with that! Get Mike to sing in lead in front of the club? He'd pay for that, really. Get them to play Rocky Horror? That damn movie his parents asked him if he wanted to see with them and Mike? He would be crazy if he didn't. He also would like to help with the Kurt problem, but distance sucked. In short story about the rest, he'd like to meet this Holly Holliday teacher who seemed the one thing Mr. Schuester needed in his life, Sue's crisis wasn't appealing at all nor the sex special class – that must be so awkward. But there were times he wanted nothing but to slap his three best friends. What the heck got into their heads to go to school drunk? Or for the boys to try a Bieber experience? That definitely was the end.

But one day they were talking about Kurt's father and Finn's mother marriage and who they thought everyone in New Directions would end up together.

"Say, Brittany's still with Artie?" Matt asked calmly.

'_Yep, and Santana's still faking with Sam. You should see it. It is really weird. Have I told you about the song Santana made for Sam?' _Mike said kind of frowning with his voice.

"Oh, please, don't. I just ate. Let me keep my dinner."

'_Ok. But we need to do something about those two. Santtany need to be together.'_

"Agreed. Next time I come, we'll work on it."

'_Though Artie's in the way. And I'm not exactly on his best side, you know. Some people still say I stole his girl.'_

Matt laughed and got a snort from his friend. "That is more or less what happened!"

'_Oh, shut it! Their relationship was going to crack and you also know this. By the way, Quinn or Rachel?' _he asked changing completely the subject. Nice move.

"Quinn. Finn's incapable of dealing with Rachel. She is the type of girl that will hardly find the right guy while young" Matt answered thoughtful.

'_Yeah, pretty much. And you?' _something in that question irked Matt. He wasn't sure what, but there was something about it he didn't quite like. Or that was just the reaction after having his sister AND mother pissing him about marring his best friend so they would have their personal chief.

"No idea. How about you? Tina?" at Mike's snort, he smirked.

'_Don't think so. I sure like her, but I don't think she'll be there in the future. Don't feel like that, you know' _it was almost audible for both, but the two ignored the "like we actually can think of us together" thought.

They talked some more, but soon Louis was yelling at Matt to hung up, he was way too long in the phone already and it wasn't Saturday yet. "Hey, dad's complaining. Talk to you tomorrow?"

'_Sure. Have anything I should know you are doing not to get in the way?'_

"Actually yes. My friend, Jean, he's giving a party. I'll call you when I'm back."

'_Ok. Don't drink too much, OK? You know you speak your heart off' _Mike told him in warning way just to turn into his joking voice_ 'and that is not exactly safe... I'm still recovering from your last love declaration!'_

"Oh, shut up, Mike! I didn't do anything like that! I have Marie's disappointment to prove me so!"

They laughed and Mike said _'They still hope we'll end together?'_

"Didn't I tell you how mom asked me to propose to you?" immediately he could hear his friend's laugh.

'_Yeah, you did! Layla's crazy!'_

"Sure she is… So, till tomorrow."

'_Till then' _and they hung up.

"Matt! Did you propose already?" a fangirl shout came from across the hallway.

"Screw you, Marie!" Matt shouted back.

* * *

><p>Mike plopped on his bed after a very relaxing shower almost dead. He swore Finn, Puck and Sam definitely need more dance classes. They were extremely awful. Luck him he had only the guys to take care of about dancing. Oh, he needed to give his luck wishes to Brittany and her classes with the girls, specially having to deal with Miss Spotlight. Hopefully Regionals made Rachel realize the world doesn't turn for her, pity sometimes she forgot about that.<p>

Jerking him out of his thoughts, his phone started to ring and he picked up, knowing already who was at the other side of the line.

'_Hey, Mike' _Matt's voice came through the line and for all he knew it was the voice of a drunken Matt.

"Hey… Were you drinking?" Mike asked sitting on his bed.

'_Yeah, at Jean's party. It was great!' _and so they talked about what they did during the day, the news and gossip they didn't need to know.

Then Matt did what he never ever dared to do '_So have you hooked up with Tina already?'_ but what was wrong about it was the way the way he said.

Being friends like them, one could get any different meaning and emotion on the other's voice anytime. Now, having it so apparent like this? OK, if it were anyone but Mike, Brittany or Santana, they wouldn't notice a thing – the girls would sense something amiss, but Mike knew it as though it was written in giant bold red letters on a flag. Matt was pissed about his relationship with Tina. He had ideas of why, but didn't know exactly which reason was. "What are you talking about?" was all he could say, opting for the clueless way.

'_You know, Mike, if you continue like this, people will begin to notice you're still virgin. You should give in for Tina.'_

What the Hell? He never talked like that. "Matt, you have had as many relationships as me. Come on, tell me what happened."

'_How about I got four whores surrounding me? And how can you say I haven't had sex already?'_

"I can say so because I am your best friend and confident not to say I can feel when major things happen with you the same way you know about me. Now stop kidding! What the heck happened?"

'_Psh. You know about the homophobia in Lima. In Columbus things are not so different among the people I live with! I declined going out with the twentieth girl today and had an earful of people asking me of my supposed boyfriend. I'd loved to show him, but you know I don't have any!'_

"And why are you angry with me? What did I do or didn't do? You know I have no problems with you dating a guy or girl. If I were you, I would have one if I felt like it."

'_Uh-huh. Says the guy who doesn't date because of the threat of being finally and permanently kicked out of the house. Mike, what can you say about me? I seriously think Tina is just a beard for you so maybe you can have the slightest attention of your parents. Face it: it. Won't. Happen."_

A heavy silence fell on Mike. He knew it, he knew it very well. He had that truth shoved into his face every single day. He talked about it with Matt when it became too much for him to deal with alone. And he always was there to help and get the pieces remained after his breakdowns. Matt knew it was his greatest weakness. And knew that all it took to break Mike completely was him to say that meaning every word… Just like he did.

People always say things like "you broke my heart" or "I'm broken hearted" or "I feel my heart in a vine like grip", but at that moment, Mike doubted most of those people really knew what they were talking about.

What he felt was not his heart breaking, but his soul being smashed to smithereens and pressed to the inners of the planet

Mike didn't know for how long, if seconds or minutes, but he knew he was mute the whole time until he replied in the hollowed voice he have ever heard, and it coming from him.

"You know what, whatever. Do what you feel like doing. Just don't involve me in it. I want nothing to do with you. And just to make it clear, I'm planning on doing Tina this week" he hung up and plotted on the bed putting the arm with his phone in hand over his eyes.

For some minutes he just breathed slowly, and then bit his lips as he felt tears escape his eyes.

How could minutes of talk hurt you more than days of torture with his parents? And yes, he had had it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a crack in their relationship, huh. No one wants it but we all know there aways have those! So, what do youthik about it? Did I do it ok? =]<strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, August's 20th, 2011.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, everyone! First, I guess I should apologize, right? Hehe. Sorry, it was supposed to be updated yesterday, but you see... Actually I don't have any excuse xP So, yeah, I'm late and Sorry for that. But uh... Here... I don't have anything to say... Ah... Whatever xD**

**Oh! Yeah! I have to thank endlessly to PmYuna for her incredible words that made me extremely happy! You are such a sweet person! And especially, Yuna dedicated her story "The Broken Dancer" to me and I can't thank enough for that. It was so sweet! =D Yuna, you're great! So, for anyone who is interested, I say that was a great story! But just so you know, those with weak hearts better not read it xP It's kind hard, but reaaaaally good! =D**

**And I guess that's it!**

**Enjoy this chapter! And, no, no warning or clue about this chapter here. Read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

At eight in the morning, Matt woke up feeling the worst hangover ever! He felt like his head was ten times bigger and an annoying turtle kept hammering it. Oh, damn you, Puck, and your Mario World Domination theory. His stomach was burning and twisting insistently, threatening to jump out of his mouth. But the worst was the aching in his heart and the feeling he had done the stupidest thing in his life. And he didn't remember it!

He groaned and turned on the soft surface he laid on. Where was he again?

"So you are awake" Marie's voice echoed in his mind softly. She sounded pissed, coldly pissed like when he messed with a particular shoe she simply loved. No, actually it was more dangerous. "You know, Matt, you should go to bed and lock yourself in your room before I decide to make the hammering in your head real" she said and now he had to look up.

With tired and sensitive eyes, he stared into his sister's angry, almost murderous glare.

"What, Marie? Just leave me be" he mumbled and hid his face on the cushions again.

"I do. I leave you be" the girl said monotony. If Matt was in a normal state, he would take note to flee immediately. "But do you remember what you told Mike yesterday?"

What was she talking about? Yesterday he went to Jean's party and drank a bit too much, that explained the head and stomach problem. And it wasn't his time to call Mike, it was the other way and…

"_Mike, what can you say about me? ... so maybe you can have the slightest attention of your parents. Face it: it. Won't. Happen."_

Matt immediately froze. No, he didn't say those things. Please, no, it couldn't have happened.

"_So, have you hooked up Tina already?"_

Hell no, he didn't say that so meanly like that.

"_I want nothing to do with you"_

That couldn't have happened. And yet was the only explanation for the ache in his heart and weight on his conscience.

His talk to Mike last night came crashing into his mind. How could he have sounded do mean? And the hollow voice that answered him… What kind of person was he?

"Marie…" he called quietly, brokenly. "Please, tell me I didn't talk to Mike yesterday."

She sighed sadly and stood up. "You did. And right now I'm calling you a moron continuously."

The truth hurts. Yeah, it hurts a lot.

Matt closed his eyes, feeling them stinging. He could feel his tears coming. His fists closed tightly, trying to contain his wish to punch himself.

"Matt, do yourself a favor and apologize to him. Before I use what I learned with Mike to twist your arm" he didn't need to see to know his sister walked away and left him there to hurt. Yep, Marie was a so caring sister.

What Tina didn't expect was to be awaken by her phone ringing the song she put specially to Mike. Mostly asleep, she grabbed the phone and put it on her ear.

"Mike? What is it? It's…" she looked the clock beside her bed. "It's like three in the morning, Mike."

There was a moment of silence from the other side of the line. The girl awoke fully at that. Something was wrong with him.

'_Sorry, Tina' _he said quietly. _'I know I woke you up, but I need a favor from you' _was it her or Mike sounded like someone who just cried.

"Yeah. What is it? What's wrong, Mike?" she asked concerned.

'_Hm… Better if I tell you tomorrow. Is it OK?'_

"Yes, of course. What you want me to do? Want me to come over?"

'_No, there's no need. But…'_

"You can ask anything, you know."

'_Then… Could you sing something? I need to distract my mind and your voice always relaxed me.'_

"Sure. Any request?'

'_No. Anything is good' _– as long as it doesn't remind me of my misery – yes, she heard the words unspoken.

Lying herself comfortably, Tina began a melody in Japanese. She knew it would soothe him.

Until her boyfriend was asleep she sang "Ano Yume no Mukou he" and "Motherland" in sequel and by the end of the second song, he was fast asleep, breathing evenly. Somehow the girl also could picture tears falling down his eyes and couldn't stop from singing another song, "True Colors" this time directly completely to him.

Having an uneasy sleep, Tina decided to get up as soon as the sun rose. Changing clothes to something simpler than usual, she took breakfast and headed out, leaving a note to her parents telling she was going to Mike's house.

On her way there, she left a message to Mercedes telling her all their previous plans had to be cancelled due a last minute problem. And Mercedes wasn't to call back.

Arriving at the Changs' house, it was Mei who answered the door. She smiled slightly and let Tina in and to her son's room. The girl made her way quietly and carefully.

Entering the room, she saw Mike lying on the bed, back turned to her and no covers on. Tina closed she door behind her and walked over. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she bent down trying to see his face. Then it hit her she was kind of right. Mike had dry tears on his face.

"Hi, Tina" he said suddenly making her jump. "Sorry."

Calming down, Tina took her shoes off and lay beside her boyfriend. "For what?"

"Depriving you from your sleep. Sorry."

"It's OK. You needed it."

She began massaging his arms and stayed silent then.

"Do you want to hear?" Mike asked after a while.

Tina only nodded against his back.

Taking a deep breath, he said "I had a fight with Matt yesterday."

"What was it about?"

"I'm not really sure. He was drunk."

"Then you shouldn't take it seriously."

He shook his head "He was being true. The kind of deep feeling you have hidden in your depths."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded "There's no way I would miss his feelings, his true feelings."

"What did he tell you?"

"… I don't dare to say it again" he did it once, and the effects were catastrophic. It only made him come out of the illusion he was living in and that hurt a Hell lot.

"It's OK. You don't need to tell me if you don't feel it's right. But always know I'm always here to hear you."

"Thank you, Tina."

"You're welcome."

For some hours, they both laid there in a comforting silence. Later that day, Tina took Mike out to some action in hopes of cheering him up. And as Mike is a dancer, what better to him than a dance therapy?

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all! I thought this chapter kind of cute. I don't know. It's just that I really like Marie. She such a sweet girl xD <strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, August's 28th, 2011.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, everybody!**

**Can I say I'm still on time? Bleh, course not. But, anyways, here is chapter no. 20! And can I tell you something sad but at the same time nice? Well, I'll say anyway: this is the middle of 'Face it and don't let it get you down'! Now that I think, why did I use this title? It doesn't make much sense to me, but I couldn't fnd any better title. Wow, that's so sad xP**

**Now! I think you all might've been thinking 'Why is it rated M if there's no drastic thing as a sex scene or highly discribed violence? Well, there are some hint of things like that -I guess- but nothing really too strong, right? Well, here is the solemn reason as to why exactly it is rated M. So, people, be warned! There is some M content here (not that I think you'll mind xP) and here only. **

**And that's all! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

_His hands caressed Mike's skin like flames on wood wanting to touch as much as he could, sending goose bumps throughout his body. That was simply wonderful. A soft moan left his lips as Matt's ones found a particular sensitive spot on his neck. As he clutched to the other's back, Matt intensified as he again rolled his hips._

"_Ah. Matt!" Mike breathed as his partner touched his sweet spot._

_Matt didn't reply, only continued with his motions. Soon they reached their peak and Matt came inside Mike, making him come between their bodies as he felt the hot liquid fill him in._

_Body limp and mind in a daze, Mike barely felt Matt slide off him but he did notice he getting up on his knees._

"_Matt?" he blinked his eyes open and stared confusedly at the other's cold face._

"_It was great, Mike, but now it's time for you to get real too" he bent down and whispered on his ear "You know, Mike, nothing of this is really true. You never meant that much to me, actually you didn't mean anything to me. Ever. Just the same way you'll never be anything but a burden to them."_

_Those words froze his body and startle his mind. What the heck was Matt saying?_

_Turning back to the other guy hoping to some explanation, Mike got face to face with his father's cold face looking him down. Yun stood beside the bed, well professionally clothed and as cold as always. At the other side of the bed, Mei stood as professionally clothed as her husband._

"_Michael, did we care for you? Not at all. How could you think the other way?" Mei said coldly like frozen knives cutting through Mike's body._

"_You are, Michael, a burden we have been caring for too long. It is time you get away from our lives" Yun said in the same heartless tone as his wife._

_Haring those words in his parents' voices was so surreal but horribly made so much sense. It hurt and busted Mike to admit that. That wasn't really fair, was that?_

_He tried to reply, to say they were wrong, to cry he had made his best, to beg he could do better and to rip himself for any chance of the slightest care they could spare him. But nothing came out of his mouth. He realized there was no way he could speak. He'd lost his voice and any courage that ever existed in him to go against his parents._

"_Goodbye, Michael" both adults said and raised a hand each. Only then Mike noticed the guns they held and now were pointed to his temples._

_His eyes went wide and he firstly thought about fleeing, but the tiny try to move proved him he was attached to the bed, unable to move an inch. Normally in these situations, your heart was supposed to be thundering in his chest, but Mike only felt it go numb. Had his heart stopped already? Was he already dead?_

_And just then, the two guns on his head shot._

Mike woke up suddenly on his bed. His heart was beating fast, his body was covered in sweat and his limbs were trembling. Only, he still was lying.

That was a dream, a bad dream. A nightmare, a terrible nightmare.

Taking a deep breath, he forced his eyes closed and his body to calm down. That was so bad.

In these last four days, the week after his argument with Matt, that was the worst nightmare to pledge his sleep. Before he had his parents kicking him out of the house with emotionless words, but none so harsh. He had Matt making out with him, but not so intense. He had Matt saying unkind things to him, but never that much unimportantly.

Regaining his senses back, Mike curled into a ball and couldn't help but cry out, silently and restlessly for the next hours until it was time to face outer world again.

During the week, for the exception of Brittany and Santana, no one noticed a thing different in him. He knew he was paler than usual, but make-up was good for that. He was more tired, but at any question he'd say he's been studying or practicing for football or dance. And even if his attention was always drifting away, he could manage to pretend some in classes, enough to please Beiste and enough to cover up for Glee Club.

Only on Monday it was a little troublesome to make Santtany get off him.

After a whole day of watching him like hawks, both girls grabbed his arms and pulled them to a corner at the parking lot.

"Spill, Mike. You've been off the whole day. What happened?" Santana said crossing her arms.

Brittany put her hands on her hips. "Mike, did something like Tina cheating on you happen?" she asked seriously.

"No, it didn't happen. It's… not something like that. You don't really have to worry about it" Mike said trying to sound normal, but failed.

"No, Mike. Whatever it is, it's worrying you and this concerns us. We are, after all, your best girlfriends. So please, speak" the Latina said calmer.

He sighed and thought about it. They had the right to know, he told Tina, who knew less about him, but at the same time he didn't went to them. Actually no one else knew about his problem with Matt. So he decided.

"It was just a minor argument with Matt. Don't worry about it, OK?"

The girls exchanged thoughtful looks then turned back to their friend.

"Mike, sure it isn't something we should know?" the brunette asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Don't worry. And, please, don't talk about it to anyone."

"Hm. OK. But if it gets worse tell us, OK?" Brittany said and Mike nodded. The girls hugged him and then said their goodbyes.

On his way back to his house, he decided he had to be more subtle.

Though after the worst nightmare that week, his barrier shattered enough to allow Tina and only Tina to see his weakened state.

As Mike walked her home after Thursday's school day, she turned to him trying to sound nonchalantly. "Have something bad happened last night?"

Cursing himself again for losing his cool after the nightmare – even if it ended with his parents shooting him! – he forced himself to be as even as possible. "Why do you ask?"

"Hmm… You looked a bit disturbed today. Dreamed of something bad or anything like that?" she asked slipping in her concern unwilling.

"Yeah, kind of. Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about" he assured her squeezing her hand and showing her the best smile he could manage, one that was enough to make her believe in him.

As they went, the conversation turned to the happenings of the day in a merry and funny tone which both enjoyed a lot.

After leaving Tina home, on his way back to his house, Mike thought seriously on what happened this week. Things were no good and walking to worse and more.

The following morning he made a decision. Since nor even his conscious would let him sleep peacefully – as this night was very uneasy with no illusions but the very feeling of being crushed over and over again – today was the day to sort those feelings all messed up inside him.

Few did Mike know that Matt had the very same frustrated idea at the same time after and equally depressed and agonized week.

So later that day, Matt came home earlier than usual and sat himself by the piano on their living room in Columbus. And as Mike felt the school was almost empty for the exceptions of some teachers, he went to the choir room and set the piano for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, just you know (of course you do) totally made up where to Matt moved and everything. And there is some surreal stuff coming next! If you like these stuff, Keep tuned! xD<strong>

**And if you liked the chapter enough, review for me! And if yo didn't, review either way! I like to hear what people think of my work.**

**.Atsuko Uehara, September's 2nd, 2011.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, guys...**

**It's six thirty in the morning and I haven't sleep, so you can guess that I am extremelly slow today. Besides, a cat ran away from me when I was trying to feed and pet it... I'm not that scary, am I? -Don't answer that!-**

**Now, this chapter isn't much of a chapter itself, it's a song chapter, ok? The video for this song is http: /www . youtube . com/ watch?v=cvLNRO41o64 , definetely a song you guys know. I hope you enjoy it and use a lot of your creativety. That is important here... Uh, I forgot what I was going to say... Uh... Ok, fine... Ah! I'm cold! ... Holy crap, I'm not making any sense, am I?**

**Ok, I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

It was late afternoon and most of the students, or almost every single one were out on their way home, so when Mr. Schuester walked down the corridor to close the only room remaining open, the choir room, he didn't expect to hear music coming from inside it. Approaching carefully not to disturb the beautiful melody he recognized as 'Total eclipse of the heart', a song Rachel sang last year after her failure in trying a bad reputation, he saw it was a boy who was playing the piano so evenly like he'd done it his entire life and the keys were his friends. The lights were off so the boy was partially hidden in the shadows, but forcing his eyes a bit more, he saw that the boy playing was one of his Glee Kids and to his surprise it was, of all, none other than Mike Chang, the still quietest guy in the group.

The teacher noticed Mike had his eyes closed and seemed in trance as though his mind was somewhere else linked with another far away. His movement was so fluidly even more than when he was really enjoying a dance. And finally, before any word was uttered from the boy, Will could sense all the feelings emanating from him. It was so strong he could say he could touch it if he stretched his hands. Then Mike began to sing, sing how he never had done before and the man simply couldn't get away from there. It was a private moment, he knew, but at the same time, after he had entered the surrounding space of the scene, he couldn't get away either.

But of all, the most incredible thing from this scene was that coming out of his best dancer was another voice that didn't belong to him, though it was familiar, very familiar. It took some time, but he realized it was his former student, Matt Rutherford's voice. And he wondered what kind of link these two boys had?

_**[**__**Matt]**__Turn__ around_

_**[Mike]**__Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round_

_**[Matt]**__Turn around_

_**[Mike]**__Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sounds of my tears_

_**[Matt]**__Turn around_

_**[Mike]**__Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_

_**[Matt]**__Turn around_

_**[Mike]**__Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

_**[Matt]**__Turn around, bright eyes_

_**[Mike]**__Every now and then, I fall apart_

_**[Matt]**__Turn around, bright eyes_

_**[Mike]**__Every now and then, I fall apart_

_**[Matt]**__Turn around_

_**[Mike]**__Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild_

_**[Matt]**__Turn around_

_**[Mike]**__Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms_

_**[Matt]**__Turn around_

_**[Mike]**__Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry_

_**[Matt]**__Turn around_

_**[Mike]**__Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes_

_**[Mike]**__Turn around, bright eyes_

_**[Matt]**__Every now and then, I fall apart_

_**[Mike]**__Turn around, bright eyes_

_**[Matt]**__Every now and then, I fall apart_

_**[Both]**__And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

'_Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_**[Mike]**__I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_**[Both]**__We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love _

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_**[Matt]**__Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_**[Both]**__But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_**[Matt]**__Turn around, bright eyes_

_**[Mike]**__Turn around, bright eyes_

_Turn around_

_**[Matt]**__Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be_

_Turn around_

_**[Mike]**__Every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way I am_

_Turn around_

_**[Matt]**__Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you_

_**[Both]**__Turn around_

_Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do_

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Every now and then, I fall apart_

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Every now and then, I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

'_Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_**[Mike]**__I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_**[Both]**__We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love _

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_Nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_**[Matt]**__Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_**[Both]**__But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

The last note sounded and Mr. Schuester waited silently as Mike came back to reality, got up, grabbed his things by the legs of the piano and walked out of the room through the other door. For the man, the boy looked like he had the strongest truth just shoved in his face and was terrified, sad and loving it at the same time.

As for him, he had tears falling down his cheeks like all the feelings he was just exposed to were his. It was such an anguish that solidified like a hand gripping his heart mercilessly, a longing for a feeling he always had around and now was beyond his reach and if possible, it was like an ocean crushing his soul to its depths. And even though, it seemed just like there was the purest prettier love anyone could ever ask for.

Maybe, most probably, the two quietest guys he would ever teach were going to have a lot of problems in their life beyond his imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it and I'm still sleepy. So... Review! =D<strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, September's 10th, 2011.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, people!**

**Here now chapter 22! Let's sy this one now is cute, or funny. I find it funny. And let's also say this is the bgining of a pretty cute make up! I liked writing it... If I'm not mistaken, this one was written in the middle of a class xD Oh how that class was useful! Humm, what else? I guess that's it.**

**Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

When Layla passed by the living room with the piano in her house in Columbus, Ohio she was surprised to see someone in there by this hour. Generally, her daughter was at music practice and her son would be out with his friends. She stopped by the entry of the room and tried to see who was there, which wasn't difficult task, even hidden by the shadows she saw Matt's figure, but something was amiss.

The boy was bent over the piano, his face buried on his arms and body shaking. Soon, she heard a sob, a loud sob she never heard from her son before. Getting one step into the room, Layla felt immediately a wave of feelings so thick she wondered if that was how it felt to be in the depths of the ocean, and she knew what all that was about.

It didn't take a genius to know, after living with this boy for all his life, that he had a discussion, a serious discussion with Mike that made him downcast for the entire week. The spark in his eyes was missing and he wasn't as energetic as always. Everyone with eyes, and even without them, that shared that house knew the two boys would be together forever since they first met. It was obvious. Only they were trying to avoid the realizations of it. And now…

And now, 92 miles away, they finally confessed.

At that time, Layla wished she was there to hear their musical confession.

Knowing it was a very private situation, the woman smiled fondly and turned on her heels. There were preparations to be made for this weekend.

Later that night, Marie was being the annoying little sister she knew perfectly how to play and was searching for something on her brother's phone while he was in the shower.

Looking among the texts and calls, she got disappointed when she saw the last contact Matt made with Mike was on last weekend, when the low mood took over him. Sighing she was about to return the phone back where she found it by Matt's bedside table when it ringed alerting her of a new message. Right away she looked for who sent it and beamed with joy.

Leaving the text open and not caring her brother would know she was messing with it, Marie left the phone on the bed and ran to where her parents were. She had great news.

When Matt got back to his room and saw the misplaced phone and messed bed, he rolled his eyes, Marie was there again. What the Hell was it she had with his phone?

Sitting on his bed, he got the machine in his hands and saw what was it his dear little sister was looking for. There was a message open. A message sent by the one person he didn't talk to through the entire week when he normally would talk to ever night hours past his parents would order him to hang up. It was a message from Mike, one that lift his heart a ton.

_Tina and I broke up._

The next day, Matt was sulking in the car as Louis drove ignoring completely his son.

"Why can't you guys tell me where are we going?" the boy tried asking again.

"Because it's a surprise and if we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore" Marie answered in her I-know-something-you-don't little sister mood. Her brother groaned and leaned his head on the window.

His previous night was a mess.

After receiving Mike's text he lost track of the time. He seriously didn't know if he ate or when he went to sleep or what else happened because his mind was back to the afternoon when he sat on that piano and played for his other half and felt like Mike did it too. It was just too perfect.

Noticing his son was again off with his mind and wouldn't pay the slightest attention, Louis turned slightly to his wife beside him.

"You are sure of it, right?"

Layla nodded smiling. "Pretty much. If you could've felt the living room yesterday after, you'd know it too. I think I never saw a relationship as beauty as this."

"It'll be so nice to have Mike officially in the family!" Marie commented happily bending over on her sit to be closer to her parents. "So, if things turn out he's to move in, he's going to share Matt's room? And bed?"

The question took the couple by surprise and they stayed silent for a while thinking. Then they grinned.

"Probably. But rules are going to be made" Louis answered mischievously.

An hour and a half later, Marie self-induced the task of pushing her brother all the way to the right place at the park since Matt refused to walk properly by himself.

The four of them went to a much known spot in the center of the park and sat under a tree. Marie soon began to sing a ballad and the father couldn't resist but pull his wife to a slow dance. The minutes tickled by and the girl got tired.

"I'm going to take a walk. I'm becoming restless" she said already walking away. Her parents nodded and her brother only acknowledged her.

Some minutes passed by until Layla spoke in an amused voice "Matt, why again you don't join your school's glee Club?"

"Mom, we had this conversation already…" Matt said in a bored tone.

"I know, but I don't bite the 'I don't feel like it' excuse" she replied grinning.

"Is it because the reason you joined McKinley's Glee Club isn't there?" Louis suggested in the same voice as the woman.

A bit annoyed, his son answered "And what would be this reason you talk about?"

"I don't know…" the man said faking badly innocence.

Sighing, Matt got the hint of this conversation and looked at his parents. "I don't want to ever compete with New Directions, OK? It's not only because they are good, but because I don't think I could. They are important to me."

"Naturally, your three best friends are in New Directions" Layla comment earned her a very sharp look from her son. He got perfectly well the meaning of her words. Neither Mike nor Santana nor Brittany were people he would ever compete against, no matter what the prize would be. "I'm going to buy some drinks" she announced out of the blue. "You want some?"

"Yes, dear. Please get me a soda" Louis said as his wife got up and dusted herself.

"OK. And you, Matt?"

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks" the boy said leaning his head back on the tree.

Layla smiled and walked away, getting out of both men's sight.

Father and son stayed in silence for some seconds then Matt asked "Is there anything you want to talk to me about, dad?"

"Actually there is" Louis said calmly. He felt a nice breeze pass by then he opened his mouth to speak, but his son spoke first.

"Is it because I haven't had any girlfriend until now? You know Santana and Brittany don't count."

"More or less" he said candidly. "It's more because I'm worried about you denying the love you have had for years now attention."

"What do you mean?" Matt sat up and turned to his calm father's face.

"Matt, you know that I have no problems with you ever dating another guy or Marie ever dating another girl. So, why don't you do yourself a favor and stop neglecting your true love?" the man said quietly and before he could get a reply from his stunned son, he got up and walked away. "I'm going to look for your mother. She's been gone long now."

As his father retrieved, Matt just stared at his back. Could he possibly be more direct than that? He just said in his face to go after and get Mike to be his boyfriend. Seriously, what was that family's problem? His father pushing him to date his best friend. His mother and sister being fangirls for the same to happen. Honestly, what was all of this?

Then a very familiar voice sounding hesitant and somewhat shaken brought him back to reality.

"Matt?"

Turning around, he saw Mike standing there in front of him. He was a bit paler than normal, his eyes were swollen, a clear indication he'd been crying recently, his body was shaking and he was biting his lower lip in nervousness. And mainly, their eyes didn't meet at first glance as it should happen like always.

"Mike…"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it folks! How did you like it? =] Tell me! Tell me!<strong>

**For next chapter, if I survive my anatomy and statistic tests, you'll have one of the longest if not the longest chapter of this fic! That one was one to remember!**

**.Atsuko Uehara, September's 17th, 2011.  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes, people! I'm alive! I win, Statistics lose! xD**

**Well, well, now, as I said last chapter, is the longest or one of the longest (I didn't bother to compare) chapters this fic has. Just so you know, Matt's appear only at the end, and why am I telling you this and spoiling the surprise? Is it because of the Martini I drank last night? Uh... Nevermind.**

**So, enjoy the chapter, this pretty cute chapter and don't forget to review! Like my two favorite reviewers do Magic Empress of Wild and PmYuna =D Love you guys! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

After his little jam session with special effects of long bonding, Mike went to the park he and Matt first saw their two best girlfriends. Entering a part of it where he knew no one went to, he let himself fall against a tree and slide to the ground, drawing his knees to his chest and lowering his head on his arms. That's all it took for sobs to erupt from his throat and tears fall freely from his eyes.

It wasn't really fair, was it?

For all his life, Mike tried to make his parents proud of him, but nothing he did ever worked, not his good grades at school, not his great skills in mastering their fighting, not dating Tina and doing everything right. And now, after already knowing he wouldn't stay on the spot he always wanted with them, the realization that will never happen had to hit him because of one week. Why things had to turn out this way?

From their first kiss, which also was each first kiss of their lives, they more or less knew it would happen, but denied it as much as possible. Those awkward moments that happened now and then out of a weird friendship act were proof enough of the path they didn't want to walk but did the same way. And their discussion last weekend about… what was it about again? Oh, yeah, drunk state of mind and unconscious talk and yet it made them not talk for a week and draw him crazy. Tina noticed it yesterday, which was sign that things were bad. Brittany and Santana noticed it at the second day, which was sign that things were catastrophic.

And there was another problem. He's been dating Tina for months since last summer break. It wouldn't be fair of him to simply break up because of a realization… right? But it wouldn't be fair with her for him to continue make her believe he loved her the same way she did to him. Yes, Mike loved Tina, a lot. But thinking about it, it was like the love he felt for Brittany and Santana. She was a sister… with benefits, but a sister nonetheless, and he had to make her know it.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed down and pulled out his phone. Dialing Tina's number, he tried to sound like nothing had happened, knowing she would pick a different note on his voice.

'_Hi?'_ her voice came from the line sounding happy like she didn't even saw the calling name before answering. She must've been with the other girls.

"Tina? Are you busy?" he tried quietly, and thankfully he didn't sound as weak as he felt.

'_Oh! Mike! Well, not really. Just making a little fun of Rachel here' _Tina said laughing and he could make a "Hey! I'm gonna pay you back for that, Tina!" in Rachel's voice. A slight curl of lips made its way on Mike's lips and he closed his eyes.

"Oh, is that so? Then, how about later?"

'_Hm… Nope, I'll be free' _in the background he heard again some friendly annoying comments.

"OK. Then mark it, later tonight your attention is mine" he said in his playful way, this time in the same way he always said to one of the guys when they really needed some particular tutoring on some choreography.

'_Oh! Okay… I'll see you later, then.'_

"See you then. I'll call when I'm going to pick you up, OK?"

'_Ok. Bye, Mike. Love you' _he sighed. Did things have to go so hardly?

"Bye, Tina. Love you too" then they hung up.

With a new goal for this day, at least, he got up and headed out of the park, texting someone on his way. For his plan to work, he was going to need some outer help. So he texted Mercedes a request he knew she'd gladly follow: _Occupy Tina for the most time you can. I need her house clean of her until seven._ And sure enough he received the reply: _Leave it to us ;)_

Girls could be really interesting.

At six thirty, everything he needed to do was done. He went home, got a shower, changed for "date clothes", hit a market on his way to Tina's home and called her parents. He explained what he wanted to do and they agreed, also telling him they'd go out to have a romantic night for themselves and weren't coming back so soon, but would leave after helping him. Mike thanked and got to their house, excused himself and Tina's mom helped him at the kitchen with everything he needed then she and her husband left to their room and get ready for their last minute date, leaving the boy for himself at the living room.

Plopping down on the couch next to the piano, he picked his cellphone and sent another message to Mercedes.

"_Tina's still with you?"_

"_Yup. Want her already?"_

"_Please, if you don't mind."_

"_Always the gentleman. We'll drop her home."_

"_Please, and thanks."_

And then he waited. It was ten minutes later that Mike heard the sound of Mercedes' car stopping at the street and the girls saying their goodbyes. He got up and headed to the door, opening it in time to Tina finish talking to Mercedes.

Tina had hugged Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany and was about to turn around when she heard the front door open. Interesting, her parents always waited for her to make it inside herself. Then she saw the grin on her friends' lips. Frowning, she turned around and was surprised to say the least at the sight of Mike Chang on her doorway.

"Let's go, girls. We don't want to stay on Tina's way, now, do we?" Rachel said in her very unsubtle way already pushing Brittany and Mercedes back to the car.

"Enjoy your night, Tee" Mercedes called unable to contain the mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh, shut it, 'Cedes!" Tina almost yelled and ran up to her house and charming boyfriend.

On her side, Brittany noticed something about Mike's smile and posture that said more than any of these girls could understand. He had something on his mind and it certainly was nothing like a romantic dinner to get Tina to bed. For a fact the girl told her and that she knew since long before, Mike was the one that wouldn't put out in their relationship. But knowing better than to tell the girls about this as they weren't part of the very private circle of long friendship, she just turned to them and attempted her best dreaming expression. "Having a boyfriend like Mike must be the best thing ever."

The others turned to her but shrugged it off and Mercedes pulled the car into motion to leave their friend with her romantic night.

As Tina reached the door, Mike bowed and picked one of her hands on his and lift it to his lips leaving a sweet kiss on the back of her hand. The girl instantly blushed and smiled more.

"Good evening, beautiful lady" he said quietly and leading her into her house.

"Oh, why, good evening to you too, handsome mister" she answered loving this rare exclusive attention.

"So, how was your day with the girls?" Mike asked sitting then on the couch.

"Hmm, very nice. We had a lot of fun, actually. I never thought Rachel could be so nice… when she has her mouth closed and we're not talking about music or anything alike."

They laughed and talked for a while, Mike making sure only Tina talked and didn't notice he was trying to avoid him during the conversation at all costs.

Around seven twenty, her mother and father showed in the living room all dressed up and ready to leave the house in any moment. They saw their daughter and her boyfriend and smiled.

"Um, are you going out for some party?" Tina asked confused at the scene.

"Oh, no, sweet. Just a dinner for two" Mrs. Cohen-Chang answered brightly. "And don't expect us soon."

"Thus we are trusting you both to take care of the house and not to do anything you shouldn't, got it?" Mr. Cohen-Chang said in, both teens got it, fake threat and fatherly warning.

"Don't worry, Mr. Cohen, your house will still be standing when you come home" Mike said playfully.

"Good" the man said quickly as though it was a business decision. "Now, if you excuse us, we too are allowed some romance, right?" he said teasingly.

"Oh, of course we are, darling. Though you too could do something like Mike to me…" the woman said dreamily drawing smirks from the kids and a fake jealousy face from her husband.

"Oh, is that so? Tina, watch out. Your mother might want to steal your boyfriend for herself" Tina's father said grinning and both adults headed out still playfully arguing about anything. Yes, those were Tina's parents. Cheerful, playful and loving parents. Internally, Mike sighed, it must be good to have parents like that.

After the car of the older couple pulled away, Mike said smugly "Just to make it clear, they offered to go out and leave us the house."

Tina laughed and gave her boy a light punch on the arm. "So, have you planned anything for tonight? You know, I'm kind of hungry, the girls wouldn't let me eat anything since two hours ago" she said pretending a bit of boredom while fingering her long hair.

At that, Mike grinned and pulled a headband out of nowhere. "Well, since that's so, how about I treat you a little dinner?" he said moving to stay behind her with the cloth in hands. "Do you trust me?" he asked by her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Hmm, I don't know. But I guess I could give you my trust for some minutes" she answered playfully, like they always did.

Mike wrapped the band around Tina's eyes making sure she wasn't seeing a thing and led her carefully to the kitchen. Leaving her at one chair, he moved away and she could hear him getting something from the oven and then, she guessed, doing something with some plates. In no time he put what she assumed was her plate in front of her and a delicious perfectly spiced smell filled her nose. He moved a bit more and then lowered the cloth from her eyes.

"Take a look and tell me what do you think" he said calmly by her ear.

Tina opened her eyes slowly and gasped at the sight.

In front of her, the little table for six was perfectly set for two. No candles and no special drink, but a bowl of soup and a plate of rice and what she thought as fish sauce and light salad of cucumber and potatoes in front of her and another set across the table. There was no table cloth but the napkins were folded in a special way only Mike folded. That was so perfect yet she saw the true meaning of everything.

The lack of candles and drinks wasn't it. Both were denied in any dates. Both thought candles were too cliché and after the first Berry party, drinks only after they were of age or with the other gleeks. Now, the bare tabletop meant there was going to be a talk with no secrets. The folded napkins, she remembered him telling her, meant family, like brothers and sisters. And finally and more important, they were to sit facing each other from across the table – that was something she loved most about their dates: while most couples faced each other during romantic meals, they always sit side by side as Mike explained to her once "It just seems like they don't want to be near each other, they keep the table between them like a wall or something. It's totally unromantic". She knew perfectly well his ways of showing his feeling, and his actions and how he organized things were the most visible, only almost nobody saw them. And she knew Mike knew she knew.

Deciding to put aside the slight pain in her heart, Tina turned to him trying to look pleased and loving "Mike…"

She was interrupted as Mike put one finger on her lips and smiled fondly at her. "Save the talk for later or you'll lose your appetite. And I want you to eat well before this" the way he said was so very kind it almost hurt her more and at the same time put her more in love with him. Damn it, why had Mike to be so nice even when he was ditching someone?

Leaving a kiss on her hair, a brotherly loving kiss, he made his way to the other side of the table and sat down. At the same time, they started to eat and Tina noticed something else. The food was made to soothe the feelings and stomach of the one who ate it. Yeah, she was going to be dumped tonight.

Now, making her mind as she wouldn't have her last dinner with Mike under stress or pressure or awkwardness, she put on a playful smirk and asked "So, did you really not expel them from the house?"

And so the meal was nice and light with funny and playful conversation.

About an hour later, after the dishes were cleaned and the food was put away in the fridge for Tina's parents to taste later, they moved to the living room, turning on the TV in a film channel as the moment both were dreading arrived. They sat on the couch very so slightly apart and breathed. Tina was the first to speak.

"So, would you tell me the very real reasons?" she asked straight to the point and trying not to sound so sad.

Tentatively, Mike reached for her hands and grabbed them between his. "I don't love you the way you deserve it" he said candidly.

"And how do I deserved to be loved?" because in her head, the way he showed was the way any girl would dream to be loved.

"You deserve to be truly loved by the one you love the most and completely and expressly loved. I can't do it, Tina" and he sincerely didn't know who was cracking more at that time.

"And why is that? What is the reason you possibly can't love me in that way?" she tried, but she couldn't deny the tears in her eyes anymore.

"Because I love someone else and it took me a soul shattering experience to understand that" he cleaned her tear with his thumbs and ignored completed his attention.

"And you didn't tell me that before because…?" _and please, stop being so gentle._

"Because only recently it happened. Tina, you deserve someone who can love you back the way you love him, and I am not that person" _so please, stop crying and understand that I can't use you in this way._

Tina sobbed a little, but eventually she drew a deep breath and nodded, smiling sincerely. "Okay…" she said weakly. "I… I think I understand…" then she suddenly snorted. "Oh, scratch that! I do understand!"

"Tina…" emotions of relief filled Mike as the girl said that. Then she turned directly to him and hugged him.

"Mike, I understand you. I thought about it during dinner and I really didn't want it to happen, but… I know you enough to read all the hints you gave me beforehand" she did a deep intake of air and proceed. "I can deal with it. I can deal with not being The Girl for you. Yes, I can deal with it. But I have to ask you who is this person who has your attention" she asked as kindly as she could muster, but he still caught her undertone of "tell me who is it so I can keep my eyes on this person and make sure it is someone worthy or I'll use everything you taught me against you".

Mike laughed nervously and kissed her forehead thanking her for understanding in that simple act. "I won't tell you the name now, but it is someone you know, in fact all original New Directions know this person. And I've known this same person for as long as I can remember being alive. So you can trust this person. After all, it's the one that vowed to keep me happy no matter what."

"OK, but you will show me who it is!" she said pointing a finger on his face and looking as threatening as her tear tracks allowed her to.

"OK. When I'm ready, OK?" he said laughing and cleaning the rest of her tears.

"Fine" she cleaned his face and kissed him on the cheek. "But you know…" and there was the interested voice of her "can we have a…"

"Friends with benefits relationship?" he suggested knowing where this was going to.

"I was thinking more by the lines of siblings with benefits ship" she shrugged and both laughed hard.

"I guess I can deal with that" they kissed on lips, this time with new meanings for the acts and smiled brightly as they parted. "Now" he got up and bowed in a gentleman like way "could I have this dance?"

The movie 'Shall we dance' was on and she was sure Mike couldn't resist dancing along with the movie. "It'd be my pleasure" she said and they began to swing at the living room.

The next day, Mike was surprised to receive a very serious call from Layla Rutherford in her demanding mother way ordering him to be at the park he and the other three parts of their inner circle of friends first met at a specific location at a specific time, and he was to be there on time.

Now, without understanding the source of the order, he still didn't want to get on the bad side of Layla, so he went to the designed place on time after thanking Tina and her parents for the past night.

When he got there, he was struck for a good half minute at the sight of only Matt there looking at the opposite direction from him trying to understand something really strange, probably from his parents, he guessed his father. As the other guy wouldn't turn round he decided to call for some attention.

"Matt?" he called and saw how Matt shivered a little like he didn't expect him to be there.

Slowly, Matt turned and Mike saw he was looking him from head to toe, knowing perfectly well he was taking in the sight of his not so healthy look.

"Mike…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this chapter was faul of cuties plot bunnies xD Now, now, don't forget to review and tell me what you think, please? <strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, September's 24th, 2011.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi, guys!**

**First thing today is, thank you, Magic Empress of Wild for reviewing! It was lovely! Now, today's chapter was one I loved to write because it was cute! xD **

**And... It's freakng hot here and I'm not thinking straight! So, enjoy the reading and review! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

They were still for moments neither dared to count afraid the other would vanish in thin air. Their gazes held each other and their thoughts again connected. What many needed words to do they did mutely.

Slowly, Mike sat beside Matt and brought his knees up, hugging them lazily "Guess they set us up here" he said calmly and looking up to the trees.

"Yeah. Marie was the one to actually see your text first" Matt commented relaxing against the tree they were under.

"Did she have fireworks?"

"Thankfully no."

Again they were silent listening to the wind and leaves. Then Matt spoke.

"You made a dinner for Tina, didn't you?"

"Yeah. You know me" Mike answered quietly.

"Charming… How did her parents react?"

"Don't know if she told them yet. Probably they will ask the same question of 'Are you sure he broke up with you?' for some times."

"Hmm, understandable, you set a perfectly romantic dinner. I would be confused if I were them."

They were quiet again and both closed eyes, each one thinking what they were supposed to do now. When a seed hit Matt on the side of his head, he turned around and found Marie in the bushes mouthing to him what he certainly was more than annoyed with – _What are you waiting for? Come on! _– Then Layla joined her daughter – _Do it already! I want my son-in-law!_ – Seriously? Is that even possible? And then Louis showed behind them – _Just do it and make them stop_ – Like… What?

"They are in the bushes, aren't they?" Mike asked and Matt didn't need to turn back to see his smirk.

"I think Marie was trying to blind my right eye" he muttered and sighed. "How about we get out of their earshot?" he suggested already getting up.

"I like the idea" Mike smiled and grabbed an offered hand from Matt to get up. As soon as both were on their feet they started running away from there.

The three jumped out of the bushes and stared to the direction the boys went to.

"How the Hell can they be so fast?" Marie asked and her parents shrugged, but were smiling. Seems like things were going to be OK now.

"Hey, Marie, want some ice cream?" Layla offered and the three headed for some sweets.

Against what anyone would think, Matt and Mike didn't run away from the park, just from their three unwanted watchers. So they jogged a bit around the park and went to the part of it no one went to. Slowing to a walk, they wandered a bit, kicking some rocks or jumping on trees from time to time.

"Hey, Mike" Matt called quietly and they stopped.

"Hmm?"

"About last Saturday… Sorry."

Mike turned back and looked at him a bit. He was wearing his mask again, but not the mask he wore for the world so nobody would know what went on with him. He was wearing his special mask to cover all his emotions. Seeing how his eyes went blank of sparks, Matt continued and only saw the other, waiting for him to close his eyes and react.

Breathing profusely, he said "About Saturday, I'm sorry. I regret saying those things so much, I shouldn't have done that. I was a really idiot. I should've been more careful or strap something on my mouth as I was getting high. Some jerks went there and started to piss me off and I kind of lost it. I don't know what got me, but I really lost it. Tsc, I was an idiot. Of all people, I know you the best and I know how those words can hurt you, Mike, and coming from me… That's unforgivable. I honestly don't know how you are still here in front of me. I'm not the kind of friend you deserve" Matt finished and looked down, finally all the feelings he kept in were now getting out as he felt tears scape his eyes. Damn, destiny is a fucking bitch.

Some seconds passed and Matt gave up on waiting for any answer, but then Mike spoke in an emotional and mocking voice "I told you not to drink too much, you jerk."

Matt shot his eyes back to Mike and found him staring at the grass, hand in his pants pockets and a very slight smile on his lips.

"Tell me, Matt, what kind of friend do I deserve? One that wouldn't be able to joke with me about the weirdest things ever? One that wouldn't be able to read my instable feelings through my light happy mask? One that wouldn't be able to support me the way I need with those loving parents I have? One that wouldn't be able to live under the pressure we just put ourselves under? One that doesn't share my feeling swings? One that I don't love like my life depends on that?" he looked up, finally, and showed the other the tears he's been hiding within himself.

Their eyes locked and a wave of peace and happiness washed through them.

Unknowing, Matt moved closer to Mike, standing right in front of him. One of his hands searched for one of Mike's and when found it, their hands linked. The other hand, he put on Mike's cheek and was immediately gently covered by the other's as he leaned on it closing his eyes.

"Oh, this is so cheesy" Mike commented quietly.

"Oh, shut up, Mike" Matt said not even halfheartedly as he moved his hand away from Mike's linked one and embraced him by the waist as Mike mirrored him hugging him at the neck.

"Huh. Make me" he laughed and the other only smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask" and then they kissed, this time, their third kiss and a completely real kiss. No pushes, no threats, just them.

In a simple and hearted kiss, their world became only the two of them and the rest could now explode if it wanted to.

Time flew and they kept in dreamland. Until their lungs shouted for air. They parted panting, their breaths mixing together, eyes locked with the other's and smiles that threated to split their faces.

"You know" Matt said breathing evenly "get ready to have mom and Marie trying to make us marry."

"You know, we can always run to one of the gleeks. How about pestering Finn?" Mike laughed.

"No way! He's living with Kurt now. That's suicide!"

They shared another laugh and suddenly things were like nothing had ever happened, except that now they had a new level of intimacy.

* * *

><p><strong>It was cheesy, wasn't it? e.e Ugh, there is something about this chapter I don't quite like, but I don't know what is it. Well, tell me how you like it! Please? <strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, October's 1st, 2011.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, people!**

**First let me tell you, here ends the flashback and we go back to the present. Be warned, people, for more of Mike's therapist self! Then, if you ever wonder why this chapter is coming earler, that's because I'm going for a week log vacation starting tomorrow, so I won't be able to post it later. There you have it =DEnjoy and don't forget to review! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Mike entered the apartment and arched an eyebrow at the sight in front of him.

Will was sat at the couch with his back at the doorway and thus to Mike, but the boy could clearly see how stressed and tense the man was. Also, he saw the bottle in Mr. Schuester's hand and the other two on the coffee table just in front of him.

Just one thought crossed Mike's mind: women. And two particular women.

So the boy walked to the couches and put the two plastic bags on the table next to the bottles and grabbed the one Will was holding away from him and sat on the other couch looking carefully at his teacher.

"Sorry, Mike. I really shouldn't be showing you this part of me" Will said not looking up and the other could feel his misery.

"Don't worry about it. Want to talk about?" Mike suggested.

The man sighed and sat straight on the couch looking up to the ceiling. "Sorry for asking you to bring the food…" Mike shrugged and waited silently for more. Eventually, he said "I saw Terri today" so the boy's theory was absolutely right. "I swear I don't know what that woman has! Ugh! Mike, you are kind of lucky you don't have to deal with this…"

"Actually, I had to deal with it and I still have Santana and Brittany to look after" Mike said nonchalantly. Finally Will looked at him and saw the relaxed yet watchful way his student was staring at him. "Santana and Tina say I'm a good therapist. Want to give it a shot? I swear I won't tell a soul" he said calmly and with a very slight smile the man almost lost.

Taking it for the facts… Mike was the quietest guy in New Directions, except on his goofy-I-want-to-annoy-people mood, and also had some good share of problems himself. Saying he had to listen to Santana and not spill every word about her to the world, that pretty much was something to look up to.

Seeming to read his mind, Mike added "Just tell me, though, are you over your crush on your ex-wife and Miss Pillsbury and set for Miss Holliday?"

Yep, that made Will look at the boy in the eyes startled… What?

He must've shown his surprise because Mike snorted "It isn't that difficult to see, Mr. Schue. Honestly, it isn't. But are you or not?"

For some time, Will thought. Seeing as there was nothing for him to lose, he finally spoke his mind out "How can it be that women are so complicate?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out my parents' mind…" the boy shrugged and the man arched an eyebrow. "They are the old-fashioned kind of parents. I gave up on trying them after I saw there was no point. So, back to you, Mr. Schue, have you told Terri to go and find a man?" he frowned a bit and the teacher thought about it.

"Well, in a way…"

"No, I mean with this same words. I myself am not comfortable with this kind of treatment, but sometimes it works pretty well."

"Hmm, seeing like this, no…"

"So tell her" Mike looked up in thought and added "I think you were kind of unlucky to marry her. If I'm not mistaken, you said she made you unhappy so your marriage would work?"

Will groaned. "Yeah, more or less. She kind of had everything and I had almost nothing. Somehow she always managed to talk me into things…"

"Hmm, typical spoiled Miss-Popular kind of woman… Was she a cheerleader?"

"Yeah."

"I see the problem…"

"What do you mean?"

"Cheerleaders. They always have their way into things. Take it for Sue, she always manage to get what she wants… Except for some times when we get on her way. Those are funny" Mike smirked and returned his gaze to the other.

Will smiled lightly and lay down on the couch, getting more comfortable. "Mike, what would you do if you were into a woman who's already married?"

"Well, about that there are two options" he said and grabbed a pillow, hugging it as he brought his bare feet up. "The funniest would be become an affair, but taking for how you are and we are talking about Miss Pillsbury, that's unlikely to happen…"

"Wait! I never said it was Emma!"

"No need to. It's more or less the same thing about Puck and Lauren having it together or Finn and Quinn never really breaking up… Some observations and you can know the world's secret" Mike said matter-of-factly.

The man grinned at that thinking about the other gleeks, then he remembered something. "Well, the world's secret but yours."

Mike snorted "Years of practice. Don't even bother to try" he said smugly.

Will laughed a bit and went back to the topic. "And what's the second option?"

"Give up on her and find another woman. That's more or less what I did, I think…" Mike commented frowning at the end thoughtfully.

"What do you mean you did that?"

"You see, I was in denial about Matt for… Ten years? And then Tina showed up, but didn't really work."

"And so you opened yourself to accept Matt?"

"More or less. Now, about your problem, Mr. Schue" Mike pointed at him with a slight grin on his face "call Miss. Holliday and make sure you two can set yourselves. There's a great chance you will forget about Miss. Pillsbury quickly" Will was about to reply indignantly, but another frown from Mike cut him. "Can I try to guess something?" Hesitantly, the man nodded and waited. "Did Terri bring Miss. Pillsbury into your argument today? Is that why she is so important here?"

The teacher was stunned. Again he wondered how could a boy know so much about his personal life?

Taking the silence as an affirmative, Mike sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "Terri kind of attacked you using her, didn't she?" no reply yet, but Mike seemed to be thinking aloud. "Like how you mostly betrayed her while you were married, but you really didn't and how you were now trying to be in her place being the affair of another's marriage… And all the while you saying that was not true and wouldn't think about so, having another woman in mind… Right?" he glanced at the astonished man and arched his eyebrows.

Recovered from his gaping, Will said "Mike, were you there at the time?"

"No, I have a very creative imagination. And watched a lot of Korean soap opera with Tina's family" the boy grinned.

Will laughed then and his mood changed suddenly "Say, you think I should go after Holly?" he asked in a nonchalant way.

"Absolutely. Unless you want to lose a great woman like Miss. Holliday. And she'll be good for you, Mr. Schue. You need something careless in your life, honestly" Mike said matter-of-factly and the other blushed a bit. "By the way, now that you are better, want to eat? I'm kind of hungry…"

For an answer this time, Will's stomach growled and they both laughed, light conversation making itself present.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave your thoughts, people! I love them! =]<strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, October's 7th, 2011.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh, fuck! I'm late! Uh... My bad x.x**

**Well, this chapter is late but is here nonetheless! Oh, yeah!**

**I just arrived home from a trip so I'm not in my normal state of mind, which means I'm totally sleepy and not thinking straight. And, uh... Hm... I guess that's all. No warnings in this chapter and... I guess that's it. Enjoy your reading! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Finn plopped down on his chair in his chemistry class. A heavy sigh left his nose and his head dropped on the table.

"Hey, dude, what's eating you?" Puck asked him sitting down by his side.

The taller one groaned something against the table top and his best friend arched an eyebrow.

"You know, Finn, I ain't the table and I definitely didn't understand anything you said."

Finn finally raised his head and turned to his friend. "Things home are weird" and he dropped again.

The class started and there was only one thought in Puck's mind, Finn got a huge red ball on his forehead.

After four bad classes, countless missed passes in football practice and lots of mistakes in glee, Finn decided, he needed help.

Puck was his best friend, but his badass way of life didn't work all the time, and he was sure it wouldn't with his current situation. That would be too awkward. No.

Artie was his friend and all, but they weren't that close so he could talk about it with him, and he didn't seem that good with relationships, seeing how he lost Tina and was to lose Brittany too, though this one was more of an outside intervention than his own doing. Again, no.

Sam was kind of his friend now, but there were so many spikes between them for any 'bro to bro' talk. Oh, blame girls for that. Also, this talk could nail Sam in a way not at all good for them, in a group way. Yeah, hell no with this talk and Sam.

He even thought about one of the girls, but that would be so, so strange. He wasn't that close to most of them, the only ones being Quinn, who he was secretly dating, and Rachel, who he yet had some problems talking to, and definitely wasn't a good idea; Rachel was THE babbling mouth of the group. He thought about Mercedes getting into the problem, but if she wasn't asked yet, certainly she wasn't meant to be.

"Well, better him than anybody else" he muttered under his breath.

Decided, Finn ran out of the choir room and tried to catch his friend on the way to their next class. Luckily their classes were neighbor, so they could talk while walking there.

"Hey, Mike!" he called and the other turned around curious. Mike waited until Finn was beside him and resumed his walking.

"What's it, Finn?" the Asian asked calmly looking at his friend by the corner of his eyes.

"Hmm, say, are you free this afternoon after school?" the taller asked nervously, that was pretty much visible to Mike.

During their classes together, football and glee, Mike came to a conclusion about Finn: he had home problems, probably concerning Kurt, the topic he was most uneasy with at home.

Finn could think he was subtle, but he really wasn't. He was stressed and clearly… scared? After football practice when they were showering, the quarterback had the most interesting reactions one could ask for. Every time he saw another guy completely exposed, he would turn immediately and his face reddened like he just bit down a pepper, the Mexican type mind you. During glee he wondered how long would it take to Finn give in and ask someone. It seemed he was thinking about who to ask. And honestly, he couldn't think of anyone plausible.

Now, deciding to even his friend's worry, Mike replied with a simple "Yeah. Need anything?"

Finn was thoughtful again figuring the best way to say what he had to then he blurted out "I need your help to deal with a problem home. And yeah, Kurt has something to do with it."

Yep, that was pretty much obvious. "OK. Later you tell me what it is" they had reached their classrooms door and nodded to each other parting ways. Mike thought one thing only: that was going to be an awkward conversation.

The last bell rang signaling the end of school day. The crowd of students eager to get out of there filled the hallways and ran out the doors of school. On the way, Finn said his goodbyes to his friends and caught up to Mike at the parking lot, the Asian already waiting for him on his car, literally, Mike was sitting on the car.

"Hey, sorry for the delay" the quarterback said going to the driver's door.

"It's OK. It's my thing to be out of there too fast" the thinner said and got down from the vehicle.

"Used to Tina?" Finn suggested with a smirk as he entered.

"Nah. Used to not being late to my parents practices" Mike correctly his friend as he got onto the passenger's seat. "So, what was the Kurt problem in hand?"

"Oh, right…" before continuing, Finn pulled out of the parking lot and started his way home. "It's… kind of weird…" he started hesitantly.

"No kidding…" Mike rolled his eyes and got a sneer from Finn.

"Hey, I'm serious!"

"Me too. Now spill, dude. Does this have anything to do with Kurt and Blaine?" the Asian suggested and pretty much got the confirmation reaction as Finn winced. Raising an eyebrow, Mike turned his eyes mildly to the road and mildly to his friends. "What, you walked into them making out?"

And soon Mike regretted saying that as the car was pulled into a sudden stop and he was almost thrown to the windshield.

"What? Hell no!" Finn's expression was one of pure terror and his face was redder than the Cheerios uniform. Mike corrected himself, he didn't regret his speech at all.

"Chill, dude. I wasn't kidding, though…" Mike muttered smirking and side-looked his friend again. "Relax, Finn, I'll try not to create awkward situations about Kurt in your mind."

"O… K…" slowly, Finn got back to driving, trying to ignore the grin on his companion's face. He absolutely didn't like Mike's poker face.

"So, what happened?" Mike asked friendly.

Finn hesitated a little, then said "Yesterday I walked into Kurt and Burt talking" the other didn't say a thing, waiting for Finn to continue. "They… were having… The talk, you know" Mike nodded and waited for more. "It seems like Blaine want to… do things and Kurt isn't likely to give in…" he trailed off and Mike knew he wasn't going to say anything else if not asked.

"So… Is that all?" he asked calmly looking at him but not turning his head around.

"Actually no… It's… Let's say they didn't reach an agreement and… Burt is not so comfortable about this stuff and my mom think this is something Burt has to do. And Kurt isn't so open to talk about it either. Another day Blaine tried and Kurt started to sing with his hands on his ears! Can you understand it?"

"I… can comprehend… Sort of. So they didn't talk properly, you overheard them unwilling and now you need someone to listen to you and also want me to talk to Kurt?" Mike asked turning to Finn with a frown.

Finn stared ahead. That was something he hasn't thought yet. "I don't know how you concluded that so fast but… I think that's a great idea" then an idea popped in his mind, one that would be pretty much enjoyable. "Hey, Mike, I think you should move in with us!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys, by reading and as always, I thank my lovely reviewers for leaving their thoughts. They make my days! <strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, October's 16th, 2011.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, people!**

**I don't know what's happening but I think I am losinh track of time or life. I mean, these past two weeks passed in a blink of an eye and I just didn't see today '-' That is weird.**

**Anyways, here is the new chapter for you to enjoy! This one... Huh,a little more of Therapist Mike xD I guess I went addicted to it... Well, OK! That's it! Read and re****view sweets!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Mike and Finn talked for some hours after they arrived at Finn's place about school, girls and the problems they cause, videogames, glee and football, pretty much the usual stuff. Waiting for Kurt to arrive should be awkward, but truth to be told, it was funny. Finn forgot how funny Mike could be when he wanted to. And that was a sin, because the Asian was really good in lifting people's mood.

The quarterback found himself blabbering about his relationships with Rachel and Quinn and how the two girls seems like the worst rivals one minute and best friends at the other, how he didn't understand what they thought or why or how could they do so many weird things. And the interesting thing, anyone who would walk into them would think they were talking about videogames. Finn didn't notice it, but Mike managed to talk in the language his friend best understood: videogames.

Then Kurt got home.

As he entered, the other two could see how the smallest of them was stressed. Finn shot a meaningful look at Mike, who raised his eyebrow making an amused face.

"Hey, Kurt" Mike greeted him and Kurt looked up, surprised at the dancer's voice.

"Oh! Hi, Mike. Didn't know you were here."

"Finn kidnapped me to listen to his girl problems. Who would think he had more gossip than us" the Asian joked and made the other two laugh, though Finn tried to hold his.

"OK. What's the real reason you are here, Mike?" Kurt asked tying his pierce look.

"Other than be a therapist to Finn…" he got up and walked to Kurt. "Be a therapist to you too. I heard you are having relationship troubles" Mike passed one arm around Kurt's shoulders and started to lead them both to Kurt's room.

Under Finn's amused stare and through Kurt's resistance, Mike pulled himself and the slim guy to his room up the stairs and Finn could hear the door close. OK that he asked Mike to help Kurt with his issues, but he wasn't supposed to lock them both at his room. Wait… Lock?

Choosing to ignore the hidden meaning of his own thoughts, Finn turned to try to watch TV as a way to distract himself. But as soon as he turned it on, he regretted. There was a special sexuality talk program on. He turned it off and grabbed his materials and sat at the dinner table to do his homework. If he was lucky chemistry would fill his mind.

But he wasn't lucky.

Out of the blue, scenes of Mike and Kurt came into his mind. Almost shouting, he started to bang his head on the table.

Busy trying to clean his mind of 'wrong' stuff, Finn didn't notice that Burt and Carole arrived home and were staring worriedly at him.

"Finn? Are you OK?" his mother asked hesitantly stepping closer.

The boy straightened himself and turned to his parents. "Just trying to concentrate" he answered.

The couple shared a look and Burt spoke "Looked more like you were trying to get something out your head. Is it something about Quinn?"

Finn frowned and stared banging again. Why? He just remembered the strangest scene Mike put on his mind earlier intentionally of Quinn and Rachel having sex, hot rough sex by the way.

"Finn! Finn, stop it! You'll break the table!" Burt grabbed him by the shoulders and made him lean against the chair he was sitting on. When the boy calmed, he asked "So is it Quinn?"

Finn groaned "No. Quinn's thing was earlier. It's about Kurt."

Burt and Carole frowned and sat down at the table too. "What about Kurt?" Burt asked seriously.

"I…" still having mental block, Finn tried to explain. "I imagined… Absolutely not wishing to!... Kurt kind of… making out…? With Mike!"

The adults stared at him as though the boy had gone nuts. It was almost that anyway.

"But why Mike? Shouldn't it be Blaine?" Carole asked trying _not _to imagine the things her son was having trouble with.

"Because they are both in Kurt's room with the door closed" Finn muttered and startled the other two. Suddenly, Burt jumped to his feet and turned to head upstairs. "Wait, Burt! It's not like that! I think… I hope… But it's just that I asked Mike to talk to Kurt so you and I won't have awkward conversations about things with him!"

The man stopped on his track and turned to his stepson. "Are you sure? You now both are…"

"Yeah, and both have different boyfriends and Mike is THE gentleman of Lima. He is a joker but sure he wouldn't do anything to Kurt!"

The three were silent for a moment. Burt relaxed and went back to the table. Carole and Finn followed him and as they calmed, the woman decided to take some –hot- doubts out.

"Why did you imagine them together then?"

Finn stared at her for a while then frowned to himself. "I don't know. My mind tricked me I guess."

The couple only nodded and they all sat in silence again, each one with their own thoughts.

After some minutes of awkward silence, Finn remembered something from earlier. "Hey, hmm, I was wondering earlier if Mike could move in with us?"

Multiple ideas rushed into both adults mind but they chose to ignore them, then Carole asked "Any particular reason? Not that I'm against the idea."

"Well…" Finn started innocently. "First we would have someone to talk to Kurt about… those stuffs we're not that comfortable talking about, you know, Burt" the man nodded. "Secondly, Mike's one of the smartest guys I know. He helped me a lot with tests and school stuff already. He'd be a great help to both Kurt and I, not that Kurt is stupid or anything. But Mike is kind of a genius" both parents nodded liking Finn's trail of thought. "And third, he's a good listener and councilor, I tell you" Finn thought for a while and added. "And I think someone mentioned something about him cooking?"

"You know, Finn, I like the idea. Tell Mike he has a new home" Carole said fondly and Burt nodded with a similar smile on his lips.

Things were going to be funnier from now on.

Nearing dinner time, Kurt's door finally opened and he and Mike came to the kitchen. The three already there looked to the duo and reacted with the same feeling and thought: 'WTF?'

Mike was giggling and leading the other by his shoulders by behind. He was pretty much normal, but Kurt…

Kurt was recovering from what looked a laugh attack. His pale face was flushed to the point of making the others think he bit a couple of red peppers. His hair was messy, totally not-Kurt. His clothes too were messy like they were tucked non-stop for hours and barely straightened to go out of the room.

All in all, the scene was very wrong.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. Hi, Carole" Mike said calmly still leading Kurt to sit down beside Finn, who still had his material opened.

"Hi, Mike. Hmm, mind me asking what you were doing to Kurt? Or isn't it safe?" Carole asked still amused. She and Mike knew each other from long ago when he and Finn befriended, so they were quite comfortable in each other's presence. But this was definitely a new situation.

Mike laughed "Yeah, it's safe. I was only showing Kurt why he shouldn't do weird faces."

"And why is that?" she asked curiously.

"Tickle treatment" the boy smirked. "Still remember Finn's state after five minutes?" the woman burst in laughter at the memory. The boys were studying when Mike got tired of explaining Finn some things of geometry and started torturing Finn with the best tickle technique she's ever seen. "By the way, Mr. Hummel, I think your son could use some water."

Still reasoning himself that Kurt was completely OK, Burt got a glass of water for Kurt, who dried it in a gulp.

Trying his luck, Finn asked "What did you guys do the whole afternoon?"

Mike sat beside Kurt who was regaining his breath and answered "Just what you asked me to. And just to make it clear, I didn't try anything on Kurt."

Burt and Finn nodded awkwardly.

"By the way, Finn, were you banging your head on the table earlier?" Kurt asked, having recovered his normal color a bit.

"Uh, yeah. How do you know?" Finn asked hesitantly and jumped when Mike shouted.

"Ha! I told you, Kurt! You were thinking either of Rachel and Quinn like I told you or of Kurt and me, weren't you?

Even more awkwardly Finn nodded and the other two boys laughed.

Not catching a thing, Carole turned to proceed with chores. "By the way, it's getting late. Why don't you stay for dinner, Mike?" she asked motherly.

"Sure it won't be a burden?" Mike turned to her dropping the joker mood.

"Please, Mike. You make Finn do what Kurt, Quinn and Rachel together don't. You make him do the dishes!" the four males laughed and the Asian gave in.

"OK. But you'll have some extra hands to prepare dinner" Carole nodded and Mike got up. "Come on, Finn. Get your ass off that chair and come help!"

During dinner – which was delicious, more than usually – Burt asked the topic he, Carole and Finn had been discussing before.

"What do you say about moving in with us, Mike? Carole and I talked about it already and there would be no problem at all. How does that sound?"

Finn and Carole nodded approvingly. Kurt beamed with the idea, especially after this afternoon. Mike stared at the man then looked caught with his thoughts. With an unreadable face he answered quietly.

"Are you sure it would be OK? There are a lot of thing to take in consideration."

"We took those already. We are completely OK. What do you say?" the woman said smiling.

The boy thought for some seconds and said with that poker face of his "I think Mr. Schuester will complain about losing, as he says, the best meals he ever had."

The other four grinned and made plans for the changes that would happen. At the end, Mike thought, Finn really kidnaped him.

* * *

><p><strong>.Atsuko Uehara, October's 22nd, 2011.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey, people!**

**So, I'm bored right now so I'm posting this chapter tonight. By the way, I gotta thank Magic Empress of Wild for the lovely review! That really meant a lot. Also, I have to say my thanks to everyone who put this story into their alert and/or favotire lists. That flatters me to no end. Really. I'd list everyone here, but I'm kinda lazy... Wow, bored and lazy, what a horrible combination. **

**Now this chapter... Hum, I just re-read it and I think I exaggerated a bit on Mike's actions but... Ah, well, see it for yourselves. Though I really hope I didn't put Mike on a really too high stage... I mean, I have the habit of making the chars I like too... Er, perfect, in a weird way per say... Well -shrugs- see it for yourselves and tell me, would you? =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

Tipping the top of his desk, Mike wondered what better to do now with the new situation presented to him.

It's been two weeks since he moved in with Finn and Kurt and they have been incredible good to him and their parents, something that felt really nice but at the same time it sent a sting in his heart. But that stuff aside, since he has been spending a lot more time with Kurt recently, they talked a lot and Kurt has been asking him how can he manage living well in McKinley High after what happened. Saying that things simply happened and probably some other things might change in that school, Kurt got tempted to go back to McKinley High. Burt and Carole already talked about that with him and they were all into it but still apprehensive. Finn agreed with their parents and when it became somewhat tense, the question was turned to him. His answer? Well, maybe Kurt should try. And then a new problem decided to pop up…

_One day Mike and Finn were talking about how would Kurt be welcomed in McKinley since Mike had been labeled the new gay kid there. Ignoring that, they wondered the question with the other guys just as they were changing back to proceed with their next class, which wasn't a very good thing to do since the rest of the team was still there and listening, Mike wondered why they bothered._

"_I tell you what, you bunch of faggots! If that homo Hummel sets foot here, we're gonna scare the Hell out of him he'll never consider getting out of home again!" Dave Karofsky announced proudly and the others agreed. _

_First and predictable reaction was Finn, Puck, Sam and Artie start shouting back but Mike's calm and cold voice stopped them, and the others guys. "I'm sure that would happen if Kurt wasn't my friend and you didn't fear some public firsthand humiliation. I believe you still remember how it felt like to be played with, all of you guys. And besides, what would you gain from that? It's not like he has eyes on any of you. And he certainly doesn't care for what you think. He doesn't represent any threat for you. Give it a try not to be a public idiot and prevent yourselves from losing some limbs."_

_Under utter silence, Mike made his way out of the locker room with his shocked friends and left the others to stare. _

_Some steps into the corridor, Sam turned to their Asian friend. "Mike, what was that?" he asked still recovering._

_Mike shrugged. "Just the reality? There are some things in this school that simply don't fit right. Their attitude is one of them as they majorly don't believe half the things they say."_

"_What do you mean?" Puck asked extremely confused. He along with the others thought Mike didn't make sense at all._

"_Are you saying that they threat Kurt not really wanting to?" Artie asked trying to understand but unable to._

"_No. They want to fit in a certain stereotype and do what they think is right, but are completely wrong. For me, half of them don't really like being the bulling type but do so just to look popular. And one or another really just wants to hide some things to avoid the consequences" Mike explained simply and received another stare from his friends. Was he being too difficult for them to understand?_

"_Quoting Puck, what do you mean?" Finn asked more lost than he was when they left the locker room._

_Sighing Mike gave up on explaining this. Better just show them it later. "Never mind. You'll understand it later" he said and left them to proceed to his class, with was math and none of them shared it._

Now, back to reality, a couple of days later that incident, Mike thought seriously on what to do. He had to make sure things were OK to Kurt return to McKinley and stop some ignorant antics of at least some of the football players, because it was really annoying him how they would try to cover what they were and do it so badly.

The bell rang and everybody got up. On their way out, each handed the teacher the test they were doing, which Mike was pretty OK with since he finished it half period after they started. So he got time to think. Why did things have to be so complicated?

Saturday afternoon the boys set to hang out for keeping them sane after the last weeks' pressure at school. So they were at a popular café laughing, making fun of past things, having fun. Current topic of conversation: who was better in video-games.

They have been in who's-best-in-Halo for about ten minutes when Mike noticed some movements around them that meant one thing only: problem. Ignoring his friends for some seconds he looked around to see exactly what was it that he felt wrong. And soon enough his eyes gave him the answer for that and for the other problem he had in mind for a while.

Puck was the one right in front of the Asian so he was the first to notice Mike wasn't paying attention any more on them. Frowning, he waved a hand in front of Mike's eyes. "Hey, are you OK?"

"I am, but I think someone won't be" he answered and frowned deeply still looking forward.

Intrigued, the other four turned and looked to the same direction Mike was focused on. What they saw intrigued them even more.

Some feet away from them, David Karofsky stood facing four other guys. They were bigger than him and looked somewhat familiar. They all had jock stature and looked like so too. Then they remembered: they had a spare game some time ago before the official game for the Championship, and won. And apparently, they didn't like the least and were now trying to give some payback on David.

"I don't know, but should we leave them?" Artie said in thought.

"As much appealing it is to let them beat the crap out of Karofsky…" Finn started frowning deeply.

"Coach Beiste would definitely kill us for letting the other team do it to one of us with us here just watching" Mike finished Finn's speech rationally.

In mute agreement, they all marched to the other group that was going to a more reserved part of the park the café was set in front. After some seconds of following, they finally caught up with the other five in time to catch them deliver the first attack on Karofsky.

Puck, Finn and Sam were the first to jump into the fight and Artie and Mike went to help their teammate up from the floor.

"Hey! I didn't know you needed gay help here, loser!" one of their opponents shouted as he was free from the other Titans.

"Who asked you to be here?" David asked gruffly trying to dismiss Mike's help to get up.

"Our sense of self-preservation from Coach Beiste" Artie answered unfazed by the harshness.

"Besides, as much as we dislike you, you're still part of the Titans and we don't let jealousy losers take the best of us without some payback!" Sam said backing off a bit from his burden.

"You call us losers? Weren't you who sang a song that you called yourselves losers?" other of their enemies laughed.

"Oh, but that you actually heard it, which proves you liked it! Loser!" Puck said snickering.

"You call us losers? Well, we aren't the ones that go on stage singing and dancing! Oh, that reminds me, you are that homo Chang the whole town has been talking about, huh?"

Finn's, Puck's and Sam's first instinct was to jump on the others again but Mike took control of them. "Sure, but that just give us another point as you took your time to take a look at the video and paid attention enough to recognize me. Besides, if I'm not mistaken, the way you speak about this and your pose give off to anyone who can see that you didn't have any girls for at least some months now."

That said things happened fast.

The guy that verbally tried to attack jumped forward to make it a physical attack on Mike, Sam and Puck jumped on the way in an attempt to stop him, although they would get hurt, so Mike pulled them back causing him to receive the attack as it was the first intention and he flew towards a tree behind them.

As Mike hit the tree, he lost his footing had been knock out of air and grabbed the plant with one arm, though his body fell forward. At that instant, the last time something like that happened came into his mind clear and painfully. What a thing to be reminded of and what a time for it to happen.

Making the nauseous feeling settle and the memory of his parents go away, Mike didn't notice his friends and David were by his side supporting him until he felt Finn's hands on his chest looking for any wounds. As he felt them move to attack the laughing guys in front of them, he breathed uneasily and recovered his voice, but he knew it was extremely cold and almost drifting into the murderous mood, almost.

"Thanks for dropping my mood" he said sarcastically. Raising his head slowly, he saw the shocked looks his friends were giving him. Ignoring them, he walked to his attacker. "Now I should do something for you too. How about I teach you how to stop someone's breathing correctly?" and then he shoved the other guy on the chest with one palm and made him fall a couple feet behind and unconscious.

The other three rivals glared at him but didn't move to attack or anything. A side-glance from Mike and they were running dragging their friend with them. One thing to be learnt: don't ever make Mike remember bad things from his life; or you can always try your luck and confront a cold death glare…

"Hey, Mike… Are you OK?" Finn asked hesitantly walking closer.

The Asian took a deep breath and turned back to them with bored eyes. "Yeah. Just lost my breathing for some seconds. Please, don't try it. It isn't cool at all."

"OK…"

"By the way, Karofsky, there are some things I want to talk to you" he said suddenly and started walking more into the park pulling the other jock along with him by the arm.

"Hey! Chang, what do you want?" David was, to say, a bit desperate, which was understandable since he just saw Mike's bad side and he was one of the named enemies of Glee Club.

"Oh, shut up, Karofsky! I just want to talk!" and them both vanished from the others' sight.

Some seconds of shock later, Puck ventured. "Oh, man… Mike's pissed."

"You know, now that I noticed, he's been with something on his mind for a while…" Finn commented in thought.

"Do you think Karofsky will be whole after their talk?" Artie asked and the others shrugged. No one knew what their Asian friend was capable anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget, review! People know I alway answer. And I love them. Everyone of them.<strong>

**ps.: wow... my period must be affecting me -.-' damn!**

**pps.: I don't believe I'm home on a Friday night x.x -loser-**

**.Atsuko Uehara, October's 28th, 2011.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Greetings, people!**

**So I'm not that well, I think I'm having an almost hangover and this thing just don't want to work. So, yeah, I won't say much and let you guys read this. Don't forget to review =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Mike dragged David for some minutes until he was sure nobody he knew was in earshot. All the while, the larger guy didn't know what to expect. He's experienced what it is to be on Chang's bad side and he wasn't looking forward to it again. So yeah, he was pretty much frightened.

They stopped suddenly and Mike released his grip on the other's arm and turned with an unreadable expression.

"Again, what do you want, Chang?" David asked trying to be subtle while massaging his arm, but wasn't, not for the Asian.

"You are in serious problems, David Karofsky" he said calmly. "Stop being what you aren't and give us a break. You have something for Kurt. Spill."

Taken aback by the other's speech and monotone, the larger guy looked around uncomfortably. They were at the middle of the park surrounded only by plants and occasional animals. Everything yelled calm and peace and that seemed just what he needed.

Looking back to Mike, he saw the dancer was now sitting against a tree and eyed him bored. A single and simply motion of Chang's head made David walk towards him and sit down next to him in complete awkward silence, for him at least.

"I'll ask you again, David, what do you have to hide? It's not like you are as subtle as you think you are for everybody. When we were talking about Kurt coming back, you were beaming."

"What?" David yelled trying his mot indignant expression but the skeptical look on the other's eyes shut him. Sighing, he hesitantly gave in. "You…"

"I'm not telling a soul, not even Kurt. You can trust me, I kept my secret for weeks from my best friends until you and Azimio stepped into it. Anyways, I need you to be calmer when Kurt comes back or something bad will happen."

"Something bad like what?"

"Like I losing my patience, which is not that good right now" Mike said that calmly, but David certainly got the dangerous hint in his voice.

Trying his luck, Karofsky breathed some times in thought of how to voice his thoughts. Trying not to think too much on the matter and deciding to trust Chang with this precious piece of information, he spoke.

"I never told anyone this and if you tell anyone I'll deny it to death, but…" he hesitated.

Somewhat bored, Mike blurted. "You're gay, aren't you?"

Shocked, David turned sharply to Mike. "How-?"

"For me, it's obvious. Continue."

Looking to his hands, Karofsky breathed slowly and continued. "Yeah, I'm gay. I know it since before High School and I was mortified by the thought, especially with how people here think about it and my own parents not liking the idea very much, but it's not like they would be completely outraged by it, I think, after all my older sister is openly lesbian and has a girlfriend. But she lives in New York, so I think things for her might be easier. And my older brother is like an ass for annoying me endlessly about me not having a girlfriend since my first two years ago when I was still denying myself, though now I just hide and…" a sharp rock hit a tree in front of them making him stop dead. Looking to his side, he saw Mike was the one to throw the rock and stick it deeply on the tree.

"You're babbling and I'm not in the right mood" Mike said quietly and David swallowed.

"Right… Sorry…" another minute in silence and the larger jock continued. "I tried it with girls before, but didn't feel right… Then I went to High School and met Hummel and that simply got me. I don't know, I think it was his attitude or something. I guess I was trying to feel better in making him feel bad and hide in the closet but it didn't simply happen! The more I tried the more he came out and fought back. That irked me to no end! And that was also…"

"What everybody would think about you if you came out…" Mike commented with closed eyes. Somehow, David felt his companion was calmer now, but didn't really want to try it.

They sat in silence again. Each one within his own world, then something clicked in David's mind. "Say, Chang, why are you doing this?"

"This?" the Asian asked innocently.

"You know…" David shrugged uncomfortably and added quietly "helping me with this and all…"

"Because I don't like to see people in personal problems that concerns society, which is clearly your case. Also, Kurt is my friend and he is planning on coming back to McKinley. Besides, it's about time you stop being such a jerk" Mike opened his eyes and looked pointedly at his teammate. "I'm not asking you to come out of the closet and start to act like Kurt or too girly. Gosh, that would be extremely weird" he frowned really imaging the scene. Er... no, that wasn't something healthy. "Anyway, just stop with the abusive treatment you have been giving Glee Club and especially Kurt."

"How about you?"

"I can take care of myself. I'd be concerned if you manage to surpass my parents in this, but that isn't likely to happen. So!" Mike got up and looked back at the other. "If you need any more help…" he shrugged and smirked. "Just make sure I'm not busy being therapist for anyone else… Which I think will happen as I have this feeling things in Glee will go crazy again" he rolled his eyes and left.

David stared at the Asian for a while then leaned back on the tree. That was a strange talk to have with Chang since they weren't that close at all. But that was really helpful. Who would think the guy knew so much. But then…

What was he going to do with this? It's said that after someone know your secret it's even more difficult to keep it secret. Well, better hope he trusted his secret to someone trustworthy.

* * *

><p><strong>Atsuko Uehara, November's 5th, 2011.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey, kiddos!**

**I believe last chapter I was kinda rude, so... I'm sorry! Girl's mood swing, I guess xP**

**But! Here, we have another chapter and this one is one hell of fun! Just e prepared to see, or imagine, or read, something you'd probably never thought would happen. Really, this one was really fun to write.**

**By the way, I am so thrilled about this week's episode! *-* I can't believe my dream, concerning Glee, happened (almost, or if you consider t in a littlçe twisted way)! I mean - SPOILER ALERT! - Mike had a heartbreaking fight with his father! I was so excited when I saw it! I still can't believe! And those directors and writters better do good for our cute Chinese dancer! ...But knowing my luck, which is almost nonexistent, they might as well spoil a perfect plot! D= Tsctsctsc...**

**So I better shut up and let you guys read. Ah! Thank you for Magic Empress of Wild for reviewing and everyone who's put this story in their alert/favs list! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

Next time Mike predicted something right, he was going to dye his hair pink.

The Monday after his talk with Karofsky, Santana and Sam stormed in the choir room looking like Hell broke on them. Ten seconds later, Artie entered pissed out beyond belief and Brittany arrived minutes later very confused and sad. Finn and Quinn were giving off the feeling something happened between them that shouldn't. Mercedes and Tina were extremely distracted with their iPhones. Puck and Lauren looked like there was UST flowing from them. At last, Rachel dragged herself miserably to the room. And if that wasn't enough, Mr. Schue looked like he had another fight with his ex-wife.

Thinking about it, Mike decided to ignore New Directions' inner problems. There was too much drama there.

Say that the class wasn't good was an understanding. No one apparently was focused enough. So he too set to distract himself.

_-Should I get into ND's drama?-_ he texted Matt.

Seconds later he received the answer _– How much drama?-_

_-Everyone in ND aside from me plus Kurt and Karofsky-_

_-Not really. Let things get really ugly if they don't come first-_

_-I'm thinking about making them pay-_

_-You'll be rich in no time!-_

From then on, Matt was going to never doubt what New Directions could do in one week!

It's not that they did many things like turn to be top in McKinley or did lots of performances. It was more like how of a soap opera they could be… And he was part of the group last year.

After his text-talk with Mike on Monday, he supposed things would take at least a couple of weeks to get OK, but at Thursday everything was heavenly! So he had to investigate it, which you can read as 'make Mike talk to him for three hours straight Friday night'.

'_What exactly happened?'_ Matt asked through the phone seriously and incredulous.

"I'm still not completely sure, but you can say it was more or less like a miracle" Mike answered frowning a bit. He had excused himself from his other four companions and was now staring of his room's window.

'_Rachel settling with someone is a miracle. Now tell me what happened' _Mike snickered at that.

"Well… For as much as I know, or was told, Sant had a definite break up with Sam, which isn't totally a surprise" Mike said calmly.

'_Naturally. Santana was too much for Sam to handle' _Matt nodded and his boyfriend mirrored the act.

"Yup. Also, at the same day, she talked to Britt, Sant's initiative. Somehow, Britt and Artie weren't that OK with their relationship because Britt was too concerned with Sant to pay more attention on Artie, so they were in time out."

'_Which for Britt is the same as a break up.'_

"Yeah… So Saturday they had their time-"

'_Wait! You mean they did it simply because Artie got a little pissed with Britt?' _Matt interrupted Mike and asked making a face.

"If you consider Artie extremely bad mood on Friday AND Saturday morning 'a little pissed out' then yes. Britt told me that at Sunday he got them together, as in really together, and got mad."

'… _He walked into them doing that?' _Matt asked quietly, doubtful.

"According to Sant, yeah" Mike moved to lie on bed and frowned. "So Artie broke up with Britt at the same moment and left them staring at him, relieved and confused. And taking the opportunity, they decided to be together for once and for all."

'_Well, I guess it is kind of a good thing, for Santtany and us. But how did Artie get out of his role after it?'_

"Tina" he answered simply.

'_They made up?'_

"Not exactly. It was more of a friendmance."

'_Explain it.' _

"Tina has been restless since we were out and she recovered from the shock. More or less the same thing with Rachel. And Mercedes… Anyway, the three decided they were tired of being alone and set a mate hunting."

'_Gosh, that's gross' _Matt made a face.

"Tell me about it…" Mike rolled his eyes groaning and then continued. "At Monday Artie looked like a zombie – and as I don't really want to remember everything he did I'll spare you of the boring parts – so we kind of avoided him more in fear of what he'd do. Tina, being Tina and had been his girlfriend, went to talk to him. After two missed periods, they showed up in Glee like the whole world was perfect for them and chatting endlessly. I remember I asked them to shut up!"

'_Really? What did they do?' _Matt asked interested.

"I have no idea and don't want to. That is the boring part. I guess it had something to do with the game they play all the time. I honestly could never understand what's so interesting about that…"

'_Don't bother. I've been trying to understand Marie since she started to play RPGs and I still don't get how she can support a social life…'_

'_Shut up, Matt! You are too inferior to understand the minds of those who are beyond you!' _Marie's voice sounded somewhat muffled from the line and Mike grinned.

"Hey, Marie! Quit undervaluing my boyfriend or I'll never make that dish you love so much again" he said faking annoyance and heard Matt's laugh.

'_What? That's unfair, Mike! Your boyfriend is MY brother!' _the girl squeaked and Mike laughed.

"Doesn't matter. It's still on! Now let me talk to your brother alone, Marie! And so now Tina and Artie are OK… or as OK they could be…"

'_That is weird' _there was a muffled sound in the background and a door slamming shut.

"You tossed a pillow at her?" Mike asked with an arched eyebrow.

'_Obviously. Now, back to New Directions… What about the rest?'_

"Hmm… Let me see… Rachel set herself to find a mate but failed. I think she is targeting Sam now…"

'_Why Sam?'_

"The only single guy in glee" he shrugged. "So she is now only her scaring devoted self again…"

'_Scaring…'_

"Yeah. I'm avoiding her since Tuesday, when she started it…"

'_What about Mercedes?'_

"Well…"

"Mike, when you'll shut up? You're on that phone for an hour now!" Finn complained from the door. Mike rolled his eyes and threw a shoe towards the other guy, closing the door and trapping Finn inside the room.

"Finn, I know you want me, or my mouth, for other things, but don't you think Quinn should be glad to warm your bed?" Mike mocked and laughed when Finn's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Shut up, Mike!" Finn shouted nervously.

"Make me, Finnie!"

'_Hey! Finn, you dare touch Mike and I'll rip your hands off!'_

In response to Matt's humorous loud threat, Finn groaned and exited the room. Laughing, Mike turned his attention back to the call. "How lovely from you."

'_Hey, you are my personal slut, so no one's to touch you unless I'm around and give permission.'_

"Okay… I'll ignore the 'slut' part and pretend you really love me" Mike said nonchalantly and Matt laughed. "So, Mercedes. She was talking to Kurt one of these days and he set her up for a date with one of his friends from Dalton. We can say that she is pretty happy… For the time being."

'_No future for them?' _Matt suggested.

"I'm not going to say anything, but I don't believe they are going to marry. Honestly, I didn't say anything! I'm not looking forward to dye my hair pink yet" Mike grumbled and his boyfriend laughed hard.

'_Imagine, it would be the epitome of oddity. Mike Chang, my pink-haired boyfriend.'_

"No, definitely no!"

Matt laughed again. '_So, Finn and Quinn did it?'_

"Yeah, he came to me Tuesday confessing everything. At the end I had to give him a lesson about condom quality. Man, that was awkward!"

'_I can guess… No, wait. I can't!' _they both laughed and then Matt asked still smiling. _'What about Puck and his unbelievable romance with Lauren?'_

Mike groaned and made a face. "Please, that was the worst of all of them!"

"_Seriously? Why? No, wait! Let me guess, Lauren asked something weird from you!'_

"If it was that I'd be glad… No, it was Puck who was odd."

'… _Did he touch something that's mine?' _Matt arched an eyebrow and started to think way of torture. Yep, he was pretty possessive when it concerned his boyfriend.

"Not exactly…" Mike answered uncertain. "He just… Asked me some tips to get Lauren to bed in a more romantic way…"

'_Then why that's the worst?'_

Mike didn't answer at first. He thought a bit and finally said hesitantly "Because… he asked me… after football practice… and he hadn't finished… his shower yet…"

Silence. Awkward silence.

A gasp from the corridor made Mike relax his face and look up, just to find Kurt gaping at him. After some seconds of no movement, Mike decided to pull the other boy in shock to his room and leave him on bed recovering.

'_What was your situation?' _Matt asked slowly.

"Full clothed and heading out. He got me by surprise and I swear I saw more than what I ever thought I would!" Mike sat beside Kurt and sighed.

'_What did he say? You asked him, right?' _Matt asked frowning deeply in thought.

"Yeah, I did. He said that as we were already dating and other things about me and my 'ethic', he didn't see any problem… Except that he soaked me" he answered slowly and frowning at his own words remembering the happening of Wednesday.

'_Er… I think his hair style is beginning to affect his brain' _Matt said concluding.

"Agreed" Mike nodded and looked at Kurt. "Hey, Kurt, are you OK?"

"I… Don't know. But I think Puck is a complete idiot" Kurt said quietly still in shock.

'_Nah, that's already a scientific conclusion. By the way, Kurt, how are things for you back in McKinley?' _Matt asked directly at their friend, knowing Mike was holding his phone up for the other to be able to listen clearly.

Finally passed from his shock at the weirdest image, Kurt turned to the phone. "Quite good, I have to say. Mike has done a pretty good job making things even for me to be there."

"I didn't do anything, Kurt" Mike said humbly.

"Of course you did! First, because of your situation, you made a point through everyone not to bother you or your friends. I heard from Finn that after that video fiasco, no one in New Directions had slushie facial."

'_Hey! You didn't tell me that!' _

"You didn't ask" Mike said smugly.

"And besides, what you did for Dave was amazing!" Kurt said ignoring the others' little talk.

"I only talked to him and put some reason into his head. Nothing else" Mike shrugged.

"Well, that was pretty much something for me. I went to McKinley on Friday and met him like ten times and didn't receive a single push into lockers!"

'_Say, is David already out?'_ Matt asked nonchalantly.

"No and not planning to" his boyfriend answered in the same tone and Kurt stared at him.

"Out? What do you mean?" the countertenor asked lost in the conversation.

'_Didn't you figure already? David has been pestering you because he adores you, Kurt. He just has an interesting way to show it…' _Matt said and frowned at the end.

"I thought that he was only really annoyed by his own self."

"Nah, David is only too shy" Mike commented and laid on the bed.

"Shy? Mike, you and Matt were the shy guys of New Directions!"

'_No, Kurt, we were the mute guys because we didn't see any reason to talk to you guys. Especially since you were always fighting for useless things…'_

Kurt opened his mouth to say something in response, but came short, so he just stared at the phone.

Taking the chance to finally change the topic, Mike grinned. "Matt, when are you coming next?"

'_I don't know. Soon probably. Why?'_

"So we can have a double date with Kurt and Blaine" Mike smirked and Matt laughed. On the other hand, Kurt stared wide eyed at Mike. Exactly what did he have in his head?

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, guys! Did you enjoy it as much as I did? I hope so =]<strong>

**And for all the people that have this story in their alert/favs list, come on, guys, review! I don't bite! Magic Empress of Wild and PmYuna know it; ask them, I don't bite! But, really, it would mean a great lot to me to know what you think. And it is not only because I want to increase the number of reviews I have here xD I really want to know what you people think.**

**Kisses!**

**.Atsuko Uehara, November's 12th, 2011.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Heya, people!**

**I hope you guys remember the 'Night of Neglect' in season two, because there is a lot of based scenes here! But I have to be true, this chapter looked like the kind of chapter of a lazy writer... Ah! Who cares? I was lazy when I wrote this! I just wanted to go through with it already! xP Though I do hope you guys like it, or have enough consideration to leave me a review for this one... Really, I'm not going to lower myself as to beg for reviews as I know there are people that like this story, but would it hurt to leave just a 'Liked it' or 'You suck' (which would be met with a bazooka, but still taken in consideration) after you read? **

**Anyways, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

Some weeks after most of New Directions' dramas were sorted out and the mood was slightly better than ever, there had to be a crack.

Mr. Schuester one day showed up in the choir room as though a bomb just fell on him. He walked in distressed and the mood dropped immediately. Everyone looked up with inquiring and curious eyes. For one, Mike felt what that was about and did what anyone else would do, waited for the man to say something.

Nervously and still not all there, the man turned to the board. "All right, guys. We won Regionals, everybody's happy, now time to think about Nationals. First thing, we need to find a way to get money to our journey" he turned back to the kids after writing up 'Nationals' and the amount of money they needed.

"What happened to the money we got from the Cheerios?" Quinn asked taking in that Will definitely didn't want to talk about himself.

"Umm, I think Sue found a way to hide it in some account of her in some island or something like that…"

"How much of that?" Finn asked taking the bite.

"Umm… A good amount. All of it, actually."

Exclamations began from many of them about how the woman was evil, how most of the group didn't pay attention on anything else but themselves and other things. Ignoring his friends, Mike looked right into Will's eyes and arched an eyebrow. The man looked back, but didn't say nor sent anything, and then Mike remembered that was not his soul mate he was trying to communicate to.

"What happened?" Mike asked quietly finally.

"Nothing, Mike" Will answered sighing, not even trying to calm the others.

"Your ex-wife again?" the boy insisted and knew he was right when the man frowned more.

"Just… Later, OK?" Mike nodded and turned to the others trying to get exactly what they were talking about.

Upon hearing two seconds of Santana's and Quinn's self-pitying speech of no one paying attention on them unless to throw slushies at them or hating them he got tired and got up, walking to the piano and settling himself there the side of the instrument.

"Mike?" Tina asked, following the boy with her eyes and drawing attention of the others.

"Hmm?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

Amused, Mike answered. "Oh, the ceiling" he said nonchalantly. Brittany looked up nodding, the others looked at him frowning so he explained. "You guys are complaining about what, exactly? It's not like you guys had a life crushing experience just some weeks ago" he waved his hand and his friends looked guilty at him. "And by the way, it's just _another _fundraising. We've done it before."

"But this time we shouldn't be doing this!" Puck argued.

"Should we be doing this any other time?" Mike shot arching an eyebrow. "Besides, it's not like you guys know what it is to work your ass off to something."

"And you do?" Lauren blunted and before Mike could answer another very familiar voice answered before.

"Actually yes, he does and he grew to know it by the hard way" everyone turned to the door and saw Matt Rutherford walking in, hands in pockets looking casually.

Mike didn't look to him, just grinned and shook his head. "What are you doing here? It's not like there is a major problem going on here" he said as his boyfriend closed the distance between them and hugged him by the waist.

"Nah, I just got kidnapped by my own father and met a charming woman on our way here" Matt shrugged and got weird looks from the other gleeks and Mr. Schuester.

"So… You finally met her?" Mike asked side-looking his boyfriend and smirking. Matt nodded and shared the grin. "How is she?"

"Ask her yourself."

"Wait, who are you two talking about?" Santana asked arching her eyebrows as if saying 'is there something going on that I don't know?'

"Someone one of us really needs to talk to" Mike answered matter-of-factly.

"Well, who, Mike?" Will asked and as if on cue, another person walked in the room.

"Who could it be?" Holly Holliday announced herself to everybody and got a very surprised yet cheerful welcome from all. Hugging Mr. Schuester, she smiled brightly. "How are you, handsome? I heard from a couple of birds you were having problems and I want to help. And by the looks of it" she turned sharply at the board, the kids and back to the man "it looks like there is another one I haven't been noticed about."

"Oh, Holly, what are you doing here?" Will asked keeping his arm around her shoulders.

"Just dropping to say 'hi'. And maybe help out with something else" Holly suggested smiling.

* * *

><p>After classes were over, Mike and Matt sat comfortably at the chairs in the auditorium. Legs up at the backrest of the row in front of them and one inching over the other, there wasn't better way to relax.<p>

"Ok, what are you really doing here?" Mike asked quietly.

"Dad kidnapped me, I told you" Matt answered calmly, petting his boyfriend's arm.

"Louis? No, seriously. Maybe Layla, but not him. So, what is it?" he laughed quietly, enjoying the caress.

Matt smirked. "School field trip. It's a week-long trip and we have plenty free days. Today is one of those and since dad was nearby and coming to Lima, he decided to kidnap me by mom's orders" they laughed aloud at this.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dad still has mom's text on his phone. And it clearly says 'take Matt to Mike the next opportunity' so you can guess. I bet there's a Marie touch on it!"

"She'd be sick if it didn't" Mike smiled then turned to his boyfriend curiously. "By the way, what's Louis doing here?"

Matt frowned a little thinking. "Hmm, I don't really know. He didn't tell me when I asked, he just said it was something important" he shrugged and hugged the other pulling him by the shoulders almost getting him laid on his lap.

"Well, let's pretend it's about job and stop trying to break my spine!" Mike laughed and jumped to the other seat, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

"Sure… Now, about the new problem in New Directions, what are you guys planning to do?" Matt asked pecking his boyfriend's face and neck.

"Hmm, no idea. Mr. Schue will probably come with some crazy idea like selling candies or something like that, but taking it for Miss Holliday…"

"You might end doing something crazy and cool."

"Yup. So, how did you met?" Mike asked sliding down a little to get more comfortable.

"Just outside school ground. She kind of recognized me and we talked the rest of the way to the choir room" he said thoughtful and rewrapped his arms around the other boy.

"Um, video or yearbook?" Mike asked making a little face.

"Video. She reminded me of Sant. She told me we were cute and asked if we already had done it."

Mike laughed and leaned more onto the other. "Yeah, Miss Holliday is pretty honest with everything. And what did you answer?"

"Well… What do you think?" Mike arched an eyebrow and Matt shot his up. "No seriously! I said 'what do you think'. And then we reached the choir room."

"Oh…" Mike looked amused for a second then shrugged it off. "How about we annoy Finn a little and make out at the Hummel's living room before you have to leave later tonight?"

"What about the parents?" Matt arched an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Nah, they aren't home until evening. We got plenty of time. And Kurt might be out with Blaine… Or at home with Blaine trying to get past first base" he laughed quietly and his boyfriend tilted his head.

"Even after a session with you Kurt didn't open up for HIS boyfriend?"

"Actually they already were two sessions going to the third. And Kurt is almost as bad… No, wait, he is as bad as Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell. I tell you, if he doesn't relax soon, I'm going to do something drastic with him!"

"Drastic as…"

"Hmm… I'm thinking about giving him some aphrodisiacs and tie him to his bed while I talk to Blaine in front of him" he said thoughtfully smirking.

"You're mean."

"Nah, just a little…"

They laughed and kissed passionately. And just then, the auditorium door opened.

"Hey! I don't care what gender you choose to be with! The auditorium is no place for making out! If you're doing it in school, go to the janitor's closet!" that was the math teacher who was secretly trying not to throw up.

The boys parted laughing and grabbed their things heading out to work on their plan to annoy Finn.

* * *

><p>"So, what are planning on doing with the kids?" Holly asked lying comfortably on the bed after some very intense hours with one needy Will Schuester.<p>

"I don't know. I was planning on candy selling, but…" Will said thoughtful.

"Oh, no! That's too antiquated! They will hate it! Try something they will actually cheer for" she said looking at him with bright shining eyes.

"So, what do you suggest?" he asked cheerfully snuggling next to her.

"Well, since I am in debt with a kind cute boy, who is also a great councilor, I'd say we should do something with a lot of move."

"Wait" Will got on an elbow frowning a bit. "Mike called you?"

"No, he tweeted me. Said something about a certain someone needing to set his mind free of some two known burden" she said grinning.

"Burden?"

"You know he's right. He's very observant. And you really needed to get over your ex-wife and ex-girlfriend. So, what happened earlier today?"

Will groaned and plopped back on the mattress. "Terri. I saw her getting out of school today. I asked her what she was doing there and she came with that speech of hers about 'us' and such. Then I ran into Emma and apparently she had a fight with Carl. And she's really cast down…"

"Hmm… Well, I say…" Holly began as her hand caressed Will's chest. "We forget about Terri and let Emma solve her problems with her husband. For we have to settle our own things down" and conversation got lost as their minds were blown out by caresses and loving.

The next day, with Kurt and Mike teasing Finn about last evening happenings and the others discussing about their fundraising, Will walked in with the biggest and most interesting smile on his face.

One common thought: Mr. Schuester had a very good night with Miss Holliday.

"Hey, guys! I have great news for you!"

"What, you finally are dating Miss Holliday?" Santana asked for once in Glee Club totally honest.

The man opened his mouth to answer but got stuck. Then he closed and answered calmly. "Actually yes, I did. But that is not what I have to tell you guys!" everyone turned full attention on him and waited. "We don't need to do anything except rehearse to go to Nationals, because somehow Sue lost all the Cheerio's money she's been hiding!"

Amused and surprised gasps escaped everyone's mouth before they were all cheering.

"But how did it happen? It's not like Coach Sylvester would lose something like that so easily" Kurt asked.

"I don't really know. Today Principal Figgins called me and said Sue lost the money she rightly stole from the school. Also she lost a cause and got to pay a very huge penalty for most of the dirty things she did this year" Will said still amused by his own words.

Frowning and finding the situation strange, Mike didn't keep on with the cheer, getting lost within his thoughts while the others got more and more excited.

"At least did he tell you who did all of this amazing things?" Quinn asked knowing very well what Sue Sylvester was capable of doing and how difficult it was to go against her.

"No. It was said anonymous. And if it was anonymous and could still get Sue to fall this much, I wouldn't bother to try to find our heroes."

At that, while everyone kept talking about how amazing this person must be and such, Mike frown deepened in thought. He knew who could do that, but that was unbelievable. Why would they bother to? But just then, Mr. Schuester's voice called for attention again.

"Now, let's rehearse! Oh! And Mike" Will called and the boy looked up. "You helped me a lot these last weeks, so I'm thinking about giving you a special moment in our performance at Nationals. How does that sound?"

He decided to drop the topic and put on his damned perfect act he answered "Hmm, you know, I think I should look out for potential murder attacks from Rachel from now on" he joked and laughed with the rest of the kids including Rachel.

"All right, guys! Let's get started!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing to say! =*<strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, November's 19th, 2011.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Wow, we are here already? Well, sadly I must say, there are fewer than ten chapter before its over! Though I am planing another fic... Don't knw if it will work out xP**

**Anyway! Hello to you that is reading! If you ask me, this is a filer chapter and it sounded completely useless to me, now that I read it. But, o well... Bear with me and soon we'll be over it =D **

**Nothing more to say, except that I thank my reviewers, as always, and that I'm glad most of you don't review for laziness... I can understand that .**

**So, to the story you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

"Hey, Finn!"

Finn and Puck were heading out of their last class together along with the rest of the school, when a familiar voice called. It was Burt, looking happy and as though life has been simply good, and it has.

"Oh, hey, Burt!" Finn called back waiting for the man to join them.

"Hey, Mr. Hummel" Puck greeted with a little move of his head.

"Hi, Puck. Say, you guys don't have any plan for tonight, do you?" Burt asked scratching the back of his head.

The boys looked at each other then turned back to the man. "No. We were just going to hang out with the others, maybe, but nothing planned" Finn said casually.

"Well, good. Because tonight we are going out for dinner" Burt said.

"Oh, cool. Any special reason?" his step-son asked thoughtful as though trying to remember if there was anything happening today.

"Oh, no! Just a casual dinner out with the family" the man answered quickly and the boys shrugged but smiled.

Seeing as this was one of those talks within family that he just didn't like to hear from others, Puck excused himself and said his goodbyes to both of them.

"So, we are heading out from here?" Finn asked as they started to walk to find Kurt and Mike.

"We are going home to pick up your mother, then yes, we are going straight there."

"I don't think Kurt will agree. Won't he want to change clothes or anything?" the boy asked arching an eyebrow.

"Nah, that's what Mike is there for" they both laughed and turned a corner, finding Kurt talking to Tina and Mercedes.

Noticing his father approach, Kurt looked up. "Hi, dad. What are you doing here?"

"Just came to pick you guys up so we can go out for dinner. Now, where's Mike?" Burt answered and looked around, trying to find his new step-son.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I saw him going to the locker room" Tina said thoughtful.

The three guys thanked her and said their goodbyes heading to the locker room. On the way, Kurt asked the same thing as Finn and was answered just the same way, though he didn't buy it. There had to be something going on, Kurt felt it. Then they reached the door to the other room and stopped. From inside, came the very familiar sound of a locker being hit, and apparently by a fist. The three looked at each other and just about to get in, they heard Karofsky's voice.

"You don't push me, Chang!"

And that was the trigger to make them rush inside.

Just after their last class, Mike pulled David in the locker room with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. The bigger guy protested a little, but soon gave up and just went along preferring not to draw to much attention. As soon as they were secured alone and sat on the benches, Mike crossed his arms and legs and arched an eyebrow.

A bit confused David shot "What? You were the one to pull me here!"

"You know what I want to talk to you about" Mike said fatly, bored and the other sighed sitting down across from the Asian.

"What is it? I didn't do anything to Kurt."

"Exactly my point" and David had to frown. Reading the explicit confusion on the other's face, Mike uncrossed every limb and put his weight on his arms supporting him from behind. "Kurt came back to McKinley but he is still afraid you might do anything against him. And I believe that the only reason nothing happened to him yet is because I'm always nearby. But now I want you to do something."

"What do you want?" he asked hesitantly.

"I want you and Kurt to be able to be in the same place and be OK with each other. You don't have to like each other, just respect the other enough not to create any bad mood in wherever you are" the dancer said seriously, but then changed his expression to one more bored and carefree. "Though you like him but just won't admit…"

"What?"

"We've this talk before. Please, let's not be a recorder. But seriously, would you just talk to Kurt? He is kind of stressed and it doesn't help I have another problem with him to deal with" he rolled his eyes and shot his head back.

Slowly and uncertain he wanted to know, the larger boy ventured. "What is his other problem?"

And uncaring, Mike answered not turning his head back, making his voice sound husky. "Relationship stuff I'm not telling you. And don't expect him to simply break up with Blaine. That is not happening in the near future. Believe me, I'm good at predicting the future concerning relationships…" he stopped suddenly and bent back down with his face burred on his head. "Damn! I didn't say anything about him, OK! Shit, I shouldn't have dais that!"

Now David was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I said the next time I predicted something right I was going to dye my hair. So you'll forget about it!"

"Er… You really think you'd be bad with you hair dyed?"

"Dyed pink?" Mike arched one eyebrow lifting his skeptical face.

"OK, I agree…" the other said awkwardly, and thinking about the possibility.

Then Mike sighed and went back to his calm therapist-like self. "So, when and where are you going to talk to Kurt? Will I have to lock you two in a room?"

"No fucking way! I am kinda ok with talking to him, but do you really think he will be willing to?"

"After a little talk with me, he would be willing to do anything" Mike said nonchalantly waving a hand. Without arguments, David shut himself and just looked at the other. Bored almost counting the tiles up their heads, Mike said "So, the next opportunity I'm making you two talk and I don't care if both of you aren't going to be willing, you are doing it" defeated, David nodded and expected to be freed, and definitely never dreamed of hearing what the Asian said next. "And if you still have any doubt about your sexuality I can make you be sure of that, though really don't count… I can make even the straightest guy or most lesbian girl be completely turned on…" Mike muttered thoughtful and the player stared wide eyed at him. Then the dancer shrugged the last comment off and continued giving the other a side-glance. "So that you know, if you ever want to know how it is to make out with a guy, just ask. Though Matt will have to be around."

Even more startled than before, David shocked got up. "What?"

"You heard me. If you ever want to make out…" Mike repeated calmly.

"But you are dating Rutherford!"

"That's why I said he had to be around. He's very possessive, but agrees that this kind of intercourse is ok… Especially when it's on dares or games" the dancer answered thinking.

"And you think I haven't made out with guys before?" David argued moving his hands around trying to be intimidating, and failing.

"Oh, have you?" Mike faked surprise then arched an eyebrow skeptic. At the shocked state the other got in, he smirked. "Seriously, though, the offer is on."

David sighed clearly exasperate, walked to the next locker and hit it. "You don't push me, Chang!" he shouted then lowered his voice to a nervous whisper. "You said yourself you weren't going to make me get out of the closet and you are offering to make out with me?"

"I don't see any problem. And it's not like it would be public or anything" Mike answered calmly.

David was going to reply but the door to the halls burst open and they both only had time to recognize Finn, Kurt and Burt striding in to grab the larger of the two by his shirt and press him against the lockers.

Out of the first shock, Mike got up and pulled Finn and Burt off David getting between them. "Whoa! Calm down! What's this for?"

"Wasn't he threatening you?" Finn asked worked up.

Mike and David looked at each other confused then at the other three. "Why would I do that if I know he can beat the crap out of me?" David asked frowning.

"And besides, we were only talking" Mike added confused.

The three newcomers stared at the other two and then among themselves. Did they misunderstood that much?

"Yes" Mike said and then Finn noticed he said that out loud. "By the way…" the Asian added with a different spark in his eyes that David and Kurt didn't like. "Despite I don't know why Burt is here and I'm going to find out later, would you two leave Kurt, Dave and me alone here for some minutes?" he asked Finn and Burt with the kind of voice you know you should comply. So the two left hesitantly.

Seconds after the door was closed, Kurt turned nervously to Mike. "What is going on?"

Though Mike didn't answer, just nodded to David.

The larger boy looked nervous, like, really nervous. He breathed slowly then looked to Kurt. "I… I need to apologize to you, Kurt" he said quietly, almost shyly and the singer raised his eyebrows. Well, that was new. "I have been an idiot and I honestly am sorry for everything I did. So… I want to make it up and, maybe, be friends?"

So now Kurt was really surprised. Was that a dream or a prank?

He turned to Mike, who was leaning against a locker pretending to be part of the scenario there, it seemed. Upon receiving his gaze, the dancer looked up from his space out and arched an eyebrow, silently asking him what he wanted. In response, Kurt only pointed to the other guy.

"Oh, yeah. I've been talking to Dave recently and he agreed to do this. You should know more than anyone else that the character he plays every day isn't himself. So I just talked him into getting things OK between you two" Mike said casually then turned to head out of the room. "You two behave. I don't want Finn nor Burt on me if anything goes wrong, got it?" he called back and exited himself.

As Mike left, an awkward silence fell on Kurt and David. They looked at each other and breathed. That was so awkward.

At the hallway just outside the locker room, Burt and Finn looked like they were about to crack in anxiety. When the door opened and only Mike passed through it, they nearly went hysterical.

Foreseeing the reaction he would be welcomed with, Mike deafened his ears and closed his eyes only to feel two pairs of hands grab him by the shoulders and shake him like it was the end of the world. When they finally released him, he came back to Earth. "So, what did you say?" he asked calmly.

"You left them there alone?"

Before more questions could be done, Mike raised both hands and shut his eyes again. "Don't say anything else!" he yelled and both Finn and Burt shut. Breathing to calm himself, he lowered his hands and stared at the two worried men. "First of, they are just talking. Second, Dave is harmless. Third, Dave wouldn't ever do anything against Kurt, at least, not really."

"He threatened Kurt's life!" Burt argued.

"Just empty words, I assure you" Mike replied calmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Finn asked doubtfully.

The dancer opened his mouth to answer, but Kurt's head popping up from the door interrupted. "Hmm, Mike, can we have you here again, please? It will soon be finished."

Not saying a word, Mike entered the locker room with Kurt and ignored the stunned glares he was receiving.

Sitting on a bench, David looked at the floor focused. Mike approached and the player raised his gaze.

"So, what is it?" the Asian asked.

"Family stuff" Kurt answered simply and Mike knew exactly what the problem was.

"Is it your father?" he asked to David.

"Yeah. I kind of told you about my sister" Mike nodded silently. "It's just… I'm afraid what might be his reaction to me…"

"If you want to, I can go talk to him with you. And for what I know, he isn't one kind to kick his son out of home, if that's what you are afraid of" Mike said seriously.

"I know… It's just that after what happened to you…" at that, Mike snorted and the other two looked at him questionably.

"My case is completely different from yours, don't even bother to compare. Besides, you don't need to tell him right away, get OK with it yourself then talk to him."

"What if he overreacts?"

"I'll be there with you. Relax. Now if you excuse us, Dave, I want to know what Burt is doing here" Mike said frowning and Kurt smirked.

"Well, let's go then" Kurt said and led the way out of the room.

The three exited the room and met with Finn and Burt, who looked about to explode. David said his goodbyes and went his own way under surprised glares. Kurt and Mike turned their attention on the subject 'why is Burt here' and they successfully forgot about all of that, heading out of school.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, people! TRY to review, please?<strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, November's 26th, 2011.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Heya! Here I am again! =D**

**Thanks, guys, for the reviews and everyone too that submit this story to their fav/alert list. **

**Now, now, about that dinner and the thing with Sue's money, hehe, if you haven't figured about it yet, wait just a bit more and you'll know exactly who did that. About this chapter, I'll give you guys a little preview: finally we'll know of Mike's fears! xD **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

After the dinner in family, which was the funniest after the game Finn and Kurt put Mike in to guess the right food, the five arrived home in a very need to a good shower and bed.

Burt and Carole went straight to their bedroom wishing good night to the boys. As for them, they took turns to shower and Kurt claimed the first go and had his 40 minutes shower, leaving the other two to have their guy time. In Kurt's eyes, it was really interesting how a guy could be so gay yet so straight. After he was done, Mike claimed the bathroom, leaving Finn to mourn in his room about what Kurt didn't want to know.

Ten minutes later, Mike shouted for Finn to take his shower and walked to his room. On the way, he passed Kurt's bedroom door and stopped as the singer called him. Looking carefully, into the room, he caught Kurt at his moisturing night routine and calling him with his cream free hand. Intrigued, Mike walked in and sat on the bed.

"What is it, Kurt?" he asked calmly, combing his hair with his hand.

Not looking away from the mirror, Kurt said somewhat nervous. "Remember our other… hmm, more personal talks?"

Mike raised an eyebrow. And here is the third session of their sex talk therapy. "Yeah, what about them?" he asked calmly remembering pretty well how in seven hours until now Kurt didn't seem anyhow open about their current issue.

"I…" the slimmer boy sighed and turned around with a determined look. "I want to ask you exactly how it is to… Um… You know…"

"Have sex?" Mike suggested, impressed and cheering inside.

Stiffly, Kurt nodded and moved to sit beside Mike, clearly tense. "I know it's very personal, but… How does it feel like?" he asked whispering.

Openly staring at Kurt, the dancer thought about the question. Was that a question for him? He was, like, the exception to almost every rule. Thoughtfully he said "Well, I don't know if you should be asking me that. You know, I am pretty much a major exception."

"Well, yes, but your relationship with Matt is the epitome of romance for me, at least in real examples" Kurt said quietly.

"And you are assuming Matt and I have done it."

At that, Kurt blushed furiously. "Well…" he shrugged as in saying it was obvious.

Mike smirked and pulled his legs up crossing them on the bed, getting more comfortable. "Nah, you're right. It's pretty obvious. But what do you want to know? The emotional or the physical?"

Blushing more if that was even possible he muttered "Both."

Leaning back on his arms, the dancer looked up in thought. "Hmm, before I tell you, what do you know about it?"

"I… Have read some pamphlets… And…"

"So you know just the very basics. Let me just tell you, internet is the best source of information" Mike said matter-of-factly and went back to his thoughtful state. Closing his eyes, a content and happy smile drew itself on his lips. "I don't know if it'll happen with you, Kurt, at least with Blaine, but it is an amazing experience. Our first time together, which also happened to be our first time ever, was surreal. I didn't feel my body at all. I was in a daze. It was like heaven."

Kurt listened carefully and one piece of information struck him. "Were you… virgin when you two did it?"

"Yeah. You can ask Santana and Brittany, Matt and I shared all of our firsts."

"Kiss included?"

"Yep."

"And… Physically? How is it?"

"Hmm… It kind of… Actually it depends. You want to know about the top or bottom?" Mike looked at him making a face.

"Er… both?"

"Then you'll have to ask Matt for the other half. I'm bottom" Kurt looked surprised at him. He didn't need that information, but his curiosity was tougher.

"But how does it feel?"

"Hmm… Kind of hurts at the beginning and can be very awkward, but… It's great if your partner does his job right. It can make you go completely numb and senseless. All in all it's amazing, but remember the other part is important too. There are plenty of jerks that don't know how to do it."

"Have you done it with other people than Matt?" Kurt asked startled.

Mike laughed and uncrossed his legs. "No, but I know. We've heard stories. Now, you tell me what possessed you to finally ask about it?"

The other blushed and mumbled. "Blaine was… Very… Inclined one of these days and…"

"Oh!"

"No, it's… I was… Kind of OK to do it, but he stopped. And I don't know why…" Kurt finished slowly and somewhat downcast. Mike stared at him then smirked with a glint in his eyes Kurt doubted the healthiness of it. "Mike?"

"When's Blaine coming again?" the dancer asked in a voice the other knew there was a plan lingering behind.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll call him tomorrow. Why?" he asked hesitantly.

"How about we provoke Blaine? Don't worry, I won't do a thing, but anyone else might think otherwise."

Not yet very sure he liked this, Kurt nodded in agreement. Long had he learnt Mike was someone unpredictable.

"Hey, Mike! Go to your room before I tell Burt you are doing wrong things in Kurt's room!" Finn shouted from the corridor, fresh from his shower.

Mike only smiled that twisted smile of his and got up, waving goodnight to Kurt. "Don't worry, Finn. I can treat you too. Though you'll have to deal with Matt yourself."

"Ugh!"

* * *

><p>The doorbell ringed and Finn got up from the couch to get it. Opening the door, he found Blaine.<p>

"Oh, hey, Blaine!"

"Hi, Finn. Kurt's home?"

Finn stepped aside letting the other in. "Yeah. He's in his room. Come on" he said and led the way upstairs.

They reached Kurt's closed door and knocked.

"Come in" Mike's voice sounded through the door. The two boys stared at each other in confusion then Blaine opened the door, and right away the duo got stuck by the sight inside.

Mike and Kurt were sitting on the bed. Kurt was in front of the other, his back leaning completely on Mike's chest, his head bent behind, face showing complete pleasure. As for Mike, he had his left hand linked with Kurt's and the right massaging Kurt's belly under his hand and all the while whispering on the countertenor's right ear extremely suggestive and mischievous.

At first, Finn's and Blaine's jaw dropped. After the shock…

"Kurt!"

"Mike!"

The Asian looked up but didn't move. He smiled and turned his head a little so he could face the newcomers. Kurt kept his eyes closed, but acknowledged the other two, well, not really, but he knew there were new people in the area.

"Yes?" Mike asked faking innocence, and faking very well.

"What's going on here?" it was Blaine who asked. He wasn't, or didn't seem to be the kind of jealousy boyfriend, but that scene… What was he supposed to do? It was his boyfriend in another man's arms!

"Hmm, nothing, Blaine" Kurt said and it didn't improved the situation. The way he said that was so husky, so lustful, so sexy it drove Blaine almost out of control.

"Nothing? Kurt, if I was Blaine I would be extremely mad! With both of you!" Finn exclaimed still shocked by the scene he just saw.

Sighing mischievously, Mike moved and sat up, making Kurt do the same and prevent himself from falling on the bed. The two of them looked at each other for two seconds and started to laugh. Blaine and Finn just stared at them. Were they crazy and they didn't know?

"I told you, Kurt, these kind of things always work!" Mike said laughing. "See how the society is so sex driven?"

"Yeah. I have to give it to you. You won, Mike. But now you are going to cook those for me!" Kurt replied giggling but trying to be serious, and failing.

"Hold on… What were you guys doing, exactly?" Finn asked frowning really hard. Right then he decided to never try to understand Mike or anything related to him.

"I was telling Kurt some dishes I'm expert on and he got a little caught on" the dancer said with a little –cute- grin.

Kurt dropped his pleased mood and looked at his friend indignantly. "A little caught on? You started with all the details and variations and effects and you wanted me not to be like that when you know I simply love those things!"

Mike burst in laughter again. "Come on, let's head down and I'll make it. It's rather simple and will be great for dinner. You staying, Blaine?"

Having yet to understand exactly what just happened, Blaine nodded weakly. Kurt and Mike got up and the four went to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Mike and Kurt explained everything for the other two boys and got started with dinner and the so special dish.

Sitting on the table prohibited to help, Blaine complained. "Mike, just next time, don't be so convincing."

Not looking back at him, Mike answered while looking through the cabinets and almost sounded like a little oblivious kid. "But then what would be the point of making you jealousy?"

"Were you trying to make Blaine jealousy? Why?" Finn asked, also sitting by the table beside Blaine.

"Because, apparently, both of you are unable to go past second and third base! Really, that's such a mood killer!" Mike said turning slightly to the other three.

"Sorry, Mike, but not all of us have such willing partners or complete knowledge concerning sex" Blaine said pretending annoyance.

Mike made a face and turned back to his work. "Too bad for you. But about the lack of knowledge, I was doing something about that and I think it worked. But so you know, I decide whether Matt and I have sex or not."

Kurt said nothing, only looked away and focused more on his task. Blaine stared in thought and Finn frowned thinking he understood their friend's speech.

"Does that mean… That you are the bottom, Mike?" the taller of them asked still frowning.

Mike opened his mouth to ask just as he opened another cabinet, but what came out wasn't the expected answer. The dancer screamed and froze on the spot. The other three stared confused. What happened?

Kurt, being the one nearer, left what he was doing and came over. When he saw what the problem was, he screamed to, but didn't freeze, he backed away.

"Gosh, what's happening? Is there a picture of Sue naked?" Finn joked getting up. Kurt made a face to his step-brother but didn't reply.

"Ugh, that's gross" Blaine said as he got up too. Both went beside Mike and saw what was all that about.

In the cabinet, two medium sized spiders were hanging from the top, doing absolutely nothing, just hanging there.

Blaine and Finn stared. Spiders… Was that what caused all that trouble? Spiders? Two little spiders?

"Er… I know Kurt is not very likely to touch insects, but… Mike? Are you afraid of spiders?" Blaine asked frowning and looking from the animals to his friend.

"Afraid?" Mike repeated with a weird strangled voice. "I'm not afraid of spiders…" they were going to comment, but he continued. "I'm terrified about them. And believe me, after being almost killed by thousands of them, you would too. So please… Get. These. Things. Away. From. Me!" he almost squeaked and closed his eyes, trying to breath calmly.

Finn looked concerned and confused at the same time, but complied and got the two spiders, tossing them out of the window. Blaine put a hand on Mike's shoulder and noticed how tense he was. Was Mike arachnophobe?

"And yeah, I am arachnophone! Don't ask!"

After that, it took almost ten minutes for Mike to recover completely, but he still looked at every corner looking for more of those sneaking creatures. With some help for a good laugh, dinner was successfully made in time for Burt and Carole to come home.

Naturally, Finn had to comment about their new discovery about Mike, and naturally, he received three pointed looks from his mother, Kurt and Blaine and a death glare from Mike, beside the countless kicks on his shin, which he was assured would leave bruises.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of it? Tell me =D<strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, December's 3rd, 2011.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi, people! **

**First of all, sorry for the delay, but the internet in my city has been horrible lately, so I couldn't connect until now... and even though I'm using another net xP**

**Now, thank you all for those who read the last chapter! And special thanks to my pretty reviewers Magic Empress of Wild, Dancingonmytrainofthoughts (seriously, couldn't be more complicated? xP) and PmYuna! Love you!**

**And I'm not telling anything about the chapter! Read it for yourself! xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

Mike sat oblivious at what he was doing there in a café with his school's psychologist and her husband. They said they wanted to talk to him, but when they moved to talk there, things became extremely awkward.

"So… Why am I here?" he asked uneasy looking from Emma to Carl.

"Well, you probably heard about our… Um, fight at school today" the woman said slowly, choosing each word.

"Um, I kind of heard the fight… But yeah, I know about it" the boy answered tentatively.

"Well, Mike, we heard that you are a very good… Councilor" Carl said leaning a bit on the table. Mike arched an eyebrow. Oh, joy…

"Was it Mr. Schue?" he blunted out.

The dentist leaned back on the chair. "Yes, actually yes, it was Schuester. So he saw us fighting and said that you were good at solving problems like this. And now we want to give it a try, because not even Miss Holliday was able to do it."

Emma looked away messing with a paper napkin. Mike thought for a while taking in the information. When did he become a psychologist? Oh well… Shrugging his musings aside, Mike assumed his "professional" state and looked inexpressively at them. "Okay… Then, if you want my opinions, start with why did you fight…?"

The adults looked at each other and then back at the boy. It was Carl who answered. "Let's say that we… have been having problems in our… intimate relationship, if you understand me."

Mike nodded thoughtfully. "Do you agree?" he asked the woman.

"Um…" Emma shifted a bit on her seat, but then replied. "Yes. I agree and I admit I have some… Preferences not to be touched…"

The boy arched an eyebrow. "Past experiences trauma?" he suggested and she nodded slightly. He then crossed his arms and thought. Those were hard. And he knew… Spiders… Ugh! But not to be touched… That was weird and really problematic… Unless…

Mike looked up at Carl and called him with a finger. Leaning in closer he whispered by the man's ear. "Have you tried making her go to a farm?"

Carl thought for a while. "Wouldn't that worsen her?"

"Not actually. Her trauma is more physical than emotional, so the worse that could happen is hysteria. But that's what you are for. Besides, maybe you could try some aphrodisiacs?" the boy suggested pursing his lips.

"Hmm… I don't know. Is that because you don't see any other option?" the man asked frowning.

"More or less…" Mike leaned back and glanced at Emma, who was looking curiously at them. "If Mrs. Pillsbury – just for short – agrees, I could give you a recipe of a tea that could help. It has the same effect some medicine a psychiatrist would give you, but it is far more natural and you actually would know what you are drinking."

"And how do you have it?" Carl asked suspiciously.

Mike just shrugged. "Old Chinese recipe. So, what do you say? It's not even expensive to buy all the ingredients. The major trouble would be to prepare the tea, but I can teach you exactly how to do it."

Carl was already nodding when the boy told about the origins of this thing. He turned to his wife and arched his eyebrows. "What do you say, Em?"

She looked thoughtful and hesitant. Clearly she didn't want it and Mike saw it written on her face.

"If it helps, we can buy everything together, because I have to explain the right point of everything. It's healthy, natural and homemade. Give it a shot, Mrs. Pillsbury."

Emma thought a little more but consented at the end. The man beamed and thanked the boy, called the waitress and ordered a full set of snack. Just then, two very familiar voices called their attention.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Are you playing councilor again, Cupid?"

Turning a little, the trio saw Holly and Will walking in, hand in hand.

Mike only smirked and made room for the newcomers. "You know, Miss. Holliday, lives such as mine are rarely calm."

Holly laughed and sat beside him. "And your relationship? Hope you didn't forget to take care of yours because of others'."

"Nah, impossible. Matt calls me every day so we can annoy Finn to no end" Mike replied.

"Poor Finn" Will commented laughing.

"Nah, he deserves. He is the lazy one at that house."

Soon conversation was well set among them with even topics for all of them. Some minutes later, a new familiar voice echoed around them.

"Wow, isn't it a surprise? Two couples and one underage boy. Is it a dirty meeting?"

The four adults frowned and turned to the side to face Terri Schuester standing there with her icy glaze and sided by one Sue Sylvester. Mike, for himself, only closed his eyes and let a shadow of a grin crawl in his face.

"Well, did you get that line from Sue?" Holly asked arching an eyebrow clearly annoyed with their presence.

"Actually yes, Carefree Blond. So that you know, I am working very hard on crashing Glee Club again and I am going to archive it. And that money you stole from me will come back to me" Sue said in her very flat emotionless tone.

Indignantly, Will frowned. "The money I stole from you? That money was for the Cheerios, and since that is no more use for the Cheerios this year, it's just fair that it goes to another school club!"

"No, William. You stole something from me and I will have it back. By the way, I heard you had something to do with this, Chang" Sue said calmly and the other five adults looked at her, then at the boy, who was still ignoring the two women.

Letting his grin widen, Mike looked up. "And what are your proofs, Miss Sylvester?"

"I have plenty of people working for me in those departments. And the Chang name has been spotted."

"Well, maybe. But how can you be sure it has something to do with me? I was too busy trying to settle things right with me and my friends. Besides, if there really is the Chang name within this, you should forget about it" Mike said calmly, lowering his head and resting his chin on one hand.

"You should be more respectful to your elders, little boy!" Terri squeaked indignantly.

"Says the woman who accused her ex-husband of being a pedophile. The other time we met, I wasn't in a very good state, but now… Well, since I was helping another couple I think it wouldn't harm anyone if I gave you my opinion. Terri Delmonico, why don't you move back with your parents or your sister and leave Will Schuester alone to live his own life? Are you afraid you won't find any man capable of loving you through your terrible self?" he asked matter-of-factly and got amused and shocked stares from the others adults.

Terri was speechless for a while, so Sue took the job to say something for her. "You should watch your words, Chang. What you just said can bring you great consequences."

"And everything the both of you said to me, to us actually, until now can be used against you and put you in a very bad situation. Because as you said it yourself, Miss Sylvester, the Chang name was within the 'trouble' as you put it. So I'd be careful if I were you. Those who did it were capable of getting you, certainly they can do anything they want against you both concerning social troubles. I tell you, they're good."

"And do you know who are they?" Sue asked cautiously.

"I have ideas who they are, but I can't say I'm sure" Mike said smugly still under surprised stares from Will, Holly, Emma and Carl, even though they were all cheering for him.

A slight twitch on Sue's face and the still shocked state Terri was in made the boy breath calmly, closing his eyes and grinning victoriously. "You should watch what you say, Other Asian. I can make your life a living Hell" Sue said dangerously, but that didn't provoke any reaction on the boy.

Mike couldn't help but snort at that. "I would like to see you try" he opened one eye at her and smirked. "By the way, I'm finished here, so if you excuse me, Kurt and Finn are nagging me to teach them some fighting moves" he said calmly and got up, heading outside.

Sue opened her mouth to say something, anything but came short. She turned on her heels and headed out followed closely by a still devastated Terri.

The two couples stared for a while then started to laugh. That was one scene to be remembered.

Oblivious to them, outside, Mike turned back slightly and focused his gaze not on the table with the four adults, but at another a little further. One table on which two people, another couple sat. The woman was facing the table he was previously sat on and the man faced her. He didn't have to see his face to know that he mirrored her. She had very attentive and cold eyes. Eyes that said nothing in her sight was free of her knowledge.

For a brief moment, their eyes met. He just sighed and turned away. Well, there was a reason Mike had the courage to go against Sue Sylvester in public. He knew he'd have the best back up anyone could ask for. Being a son of Yun and Mei Chang gave you a lot of skills; skills that included being able to recognize them in the crowd and know when they were paying attention on their surroundings enough to be able to do anything if needed. And thirteen long years were enough to teach him that even though a certain couple was unable to show emotion, that didn't mean they didn't want to.

* * *

><p><strong>With love to you all,<strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, December's 11th, 2011.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello, people! this time we are intime! =D**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and whoever else that is reading and has added this story to their fav/alert list! That ir really nice!**

**Now, prepare yourselves for some little angust because someone gets homesick! xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

It was still sun rise, the sky had yet to enlighten, but three people were already out of bed, out of the house, actually at the backyard. There was a light and cool breeze but it never bothered the trio.

Yun, Mei and Mike practiced their third routine of tai-chi-shuan that morning. Their movements were steady and beautiful yet they also were very dangerous if they knew and wanted, and they knew how to make them so. Despite the young age of seven, little Mike did well keeping up with his parents, even if the exercises' level was somewhat high.

They soon finished the routine and relaxed. Mei bowed and went back inside leaving the two males behind. On her way, she turned back and flashed a very subtle smile. "You have gotten better, Michael. Later today I'll teach you more."

The boy just bowed sternly, but inside he was beaming. It wasn't always he got praised from his parents.

The woman got inside the house and Mike turned to his father. Yun nodded approvingly and the two then started another routine, this time one faster, fiercer, one of kung fu in grasshopper style.

One hour later, they finished. Yun had a very thin layer of sweat when Mike was breathless and tired, but very satisfied. The man didn't show much emotion, but it was visible that he was satisfied too, and his son noticed it. Mei came back and called the two for breakfast, a very nice meal.

Mike woke up suddenly but not startle. He opened his eyes and stared at the window. It was dawn, a fresh dawn. Darn.

He frowned and curled onto himself and hugged the covers. By chance, did his life have the necessity to screw with his emotional and mental state every month? Trying to suppress the growing ache in his chest, he breathed deeply and slowly. But that didn't stop some tears to escape his eyes.

In times like these, when you are unable to be near those who gave you life and expelled you from their lives, remember one of the rare times care was shown was unfair; so, so much unfair.

And so for the next two hours, Mike cried silently feeling the weight of the loss of his parents.

In time for breakfast, Mike had showered and got ready to school, and finally headed downstairs to meet with the rest of the Hummel-Hudson family. By the entry of the kitchen, he stopped dead listening to the cheerful light chatter coming from inside. And again his chest constricted.

For someone like him, there was no need to see to know what was happening. Happy usual loving family interaction. Oh, well, screw you Murphy's Law! Have one thing bad happening at morning and the rest of your day will follow! Just great.

Mike took some time to stead himself and clean the new tears in his eyes before putting his happy careless mask back on and entering the kitchen.

"Good morning!" he said, successfully covering all sadness in his voice.

"Morning, Mike. Hey, what happened?" Kurt said looking carefully at the dancer. The four were staring at him analyzing him and taking in the sight of Mike with puffy red eyes.

Shrugging of the worry they were showing him, Mike answered simply. "My eyes got irritated while I was showering. Anyways, don't worry, it'll soon be ok."

They didn't believe him, he knew that pretty much, but let it be. He wasn't really in the mood to convince anyone.

Later that day, most students were free from school and heading home to get away from the sudden rain that started not five minutes ago.

Finn was one of those students that were ready to go home. But in his case, as Kurt went first with Mercedes and Tina, he needed to do something else. He needed to find the other resident of his home and maybe he'd have company at the way back.

He looked at the choir room, auditorium and every other room Mike could be in and came short. It seemed like the earth simply split and swallowed the dancer! Oh joy… But he had yet one place to look at: the locker room and maybe the field. Yes, it was raining and no normal person would be outside, but he learnt long ago Mike wasn't normal; well, not if he could be the nicest person one minute and the coldest the other.

Entering the locker room, Finn cheered. There, on one bench was Mike's backpack. Which meant he was nearby, or at the field. Looking around, he didn't find the guy, just an empty place. So he stopped. Why did he have to go with such crazy guy?

The door opened suddenly startling Finn. He turned and found their coach staring questionably at him.

"What are you doing here, Finn? Did you need to talk to me?" Coach Beiste asked calmly.

"Um, no, I was actually looking for Mike. Did you see him anywhere?" he asked, maybe she could help.

The woman thought for a while. "No, I haven't. Have you looked at the other places he could be?"

"Yes. The only place left is the field."

"But it's raining. He wouldn't be out there" she reasoned.

Finn looked thoughtful, trying to find the right words. "… No, he would. Mike is… unpredictable…"

Beiste thought a bit then shrugged. "Then come on, let's see outside. If Chang is really that odd, maybe he is out there."

The two of them went outside then and tried to find anything through the thick rain. It wasn't raining too heavy or dangerously, but was enough to scare anyone. Well, not everyone…

At the middle of the field, they saw a shadow moving. The moves were kind of familiar, not much, but they did have seen those patterns. Forcing their eyes a bit, they managed to make Mike's silhouette out through the curtain of water.

Mike didn't seem to care that he was soaked from head to toe. He also didn't seem to care his bare feet might need some treatment later after the practice on the wet grass for who knows how long. All he seemed to care about was the fighting routine he was presented earlier this morning and tiring himself until he wouldn't have any energy left in his body.

"Mike!" Finn shouted from the sheltered place he and the coach stood. The other boy didn't listen, or ignored, and just kept with his practice.

"Chang!" the woman tried but had the same reaction, or lack of one.

They watched for a little longer until Mike stopped. He seemed to have finished and stood up. They didn't see how he looked, his expression, but Mike looked up and stood still. Finn and Beiste frowned wondering what he was going to do next. Then he fell. Simply Mike fell on his back.

Immediately they ran to him. Screw the rain, they could dry themselves later, now it was time to look for a friend.

Getting to his side, they saw Mike was breathing evenly and was looking up to the gray sky. He looked at both Finn and the coach then back at the sky. "Can I help you?" he asked innocently.

The duo sighed and relaxed their bodies. "What are you doing out here, Chang?" the woman asked concerned.

"Just practicing a little. I felt like it" Mike answered simply.

Finn sighed and got up, offering one hand to his friend. "Come on, dude. Let's get yourself dry and head home."

Without comment, Mike grabbed the offered hand and got up. The three of them headed back inside and cleaned themselves. Soon, the two boys said their goodbyes to Beiste and were on their way home.

A little concerned by the distracted mood his companion was in, Finn couldn't help but to voice his thoughts. "Why were you practicing in the rain, Mike?"

Mike kept his eyes averted looking outside the window watching the drops of water fly away. Finn thought he wasn't going to get any answer but then the dancer answered in quiet voice. "I miss them…"

Finn did a double take but tried not to show and concentrate on the road. It was raining and he wasn't willing to cause any accident. "You miss…?"

"My parents, Finn. I know they are cold and all, but they did know how to care for people they thought important to them at some point. And… I miss them."

Concerned, Finn thought for a while. He shouldn't be the one there having that talk with Mike. Kurt was so much better with those kind of things. Or any of the girls. But it was him. And he had to do something. His friend was visibly sad and in need of some consolation, he had to do something. And so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm sure they miss you too, Mike" but was that what he should have said?

"I don't doubt that…" Mike replied immediately even quieter and leaning against the cold glass. "But it doesn't help. I could go just fine without it, without these feelings. I know what I'm feeling and I know the cause. I know what they want to feel and I know how they think. I could live just fine with it, because I got used to it. But when you have your mind playing its tricks on you and making you remember what you had and can't have anymore… It isn't nice, Finn."

Then Finn shut himself. What was he supposed to answer? Sure he could reach for him and hug his friend, but he had to drive. Shit… Things weren't good. So he drove as fast as he could in safety and as soon as he stopped the engine, he got out of the car and went to the passenger side, opened the door and pulled Mike into and embrace.

The dancer didn't resist one bit. He immediately melted against his friend and hid his face on Finn's shoulder.

Finn pulled them both into the house and sat themselves on the couch with Mike still in his arms. Burt and Carole were nearby when they entered, so they went to greet them, but the sight they were met with changed their mood immediately. They went to sit beside the boys concerned.

Carole put a hand on Mike's back trying to soothe him. "What happened?" she asked her son quietly.

"He's missing his parents" Finn answered in the same tone.

Burt and Carole understood then. They said nothing, just hugged them.

Some minutes later, Mike let go of Finn and substituted him for a pillow and hugged it, bringing his legs up too. The adults were sitting beside him and Finn sat on a chair near them. Carole managed to make the boy talk a little and he didn't hide what really happened that morning. Now, they were silent. Finn looked somewhat guilty, Carole had her 'mother-mood' on and Burt looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know if he should.

The man glanced briefly at his wife and she met his eyes. She nodded slightly and he sighed. Better tell now, then. "Hmm, Mike, I need to tell you something."

The boy didn't raise his head from his knees, but looked at his direction waiting patiently for anything. That day, he decided, was the worst that happened that year.

"You know someone named Louis Rutherford?" Burt asked and Mike raised his eyebrows.

"He's my second father. Matt's father, exactly. Why?" he answered quietly.

"It's because… He came to me some time ago…"

"The day Matt came which also was two days before we went out for dinner?" Mike suggested and got surprised reaction from the other three.

"How do you know?" Carole blurted out, if he already knew there was no more need to keep it secret.

"Matt didn't know why they were here. Since Louis didn't tell him anything, that's the very logic conclusion."

"And why did you bring the dinner up for the conversation?" Finn asked confused.

"Because Louis came to tell you about some donation, didn't him?" Mike asked Burt and the man was surprised.

"How do you know?"

Mike closed his eyes and sighed, hugging tightly the pillow between his chest and his legs. "I know my parents pretty well. They would give you some amount of money because I'm staying here. Also, I know they solved our money problem with New Directions. They did it anonymously to keep me from public harm or whatever, but they knew I'd know about it."

"How do you know all about it?" Carole asked curiously but calmly.

"After ten years studying them, you come to understand how they think and act" at that moment, his phone ringed interrupting any comments from the other three. Without looking, he knew who it was. The 'Lose Control' ringtone was unmistakable.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Burt asked as Mike just hold the phone in front of him staring at it.

The boy picked up and before he could mutter anything a very demanding voice shut him. _'You had another break down. Spill.'_

Mike chuckled and finally unfolded himself. Turning to the family, he said lightly. "If you excuse me. I think you wouldn't like to hear this conversation. Honestly, things can get a little graphic" he got up and headed to his room.

Behind, the three looked at one another. What do you do with a person like that boy? Well, at least, he was better now, and seemed to get even better later.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, apparently I can't do with the sad thing for too long... I think life is too good for most of us to be deppresive all the time. Think about it... And review! xD<strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, December's 17th, 2011.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello, people! Another chapter a bit late, I know, but I couldn't help it, I'm not home, I'm travelling and so I'm kind of messy with hours and such. **

**Now... It's Christmas' Eve so I really don't expect anyone to read right away, but if anyone does, I hope this chapter doesn't ruin your Christmas, because, here a warning, this chapter is sad, oh so very sad. Seriously! Be warned! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

For the countless time that day, Mike sighed. Okay, so yesterday wasn't the worst day of his life. Today is.

After talking about three hours with Matt, his mood lightened considerably that was very noticeable. But the next morning, he didn't wake up after another memory dream, no, he just woke up half an hour before sun rise and feeling like shit. He had a very bad feeling for today. It was strange. He knew that kind of feeling, it was the kind he had with Matt, by bonding. But that didn't come from his soul mate.

And so through the whole day he couldn't concentrate. Unfortunately, he had two testes that day, which means he failed both. But that passed unimportantly for Mike. He had other things in his mind. Though that didn't mean his friends didn't noticed.

The first was Puck, who asked exactly what was wrong with him, and made him fail the test too.

"What? Nothing's up" he said innocently. Under his friend's frown, he added "I'm just distracted today, that's all."

Then, later in the math class he shared with Artie, Artie frowned at him, when they were doing the exercises, or were supposed to do.

"Mike? Is something wrong?" the wheelchair boy asked softly.

"No, why do you ask?" Mike replied in the same tone.

Artie shrugged. "You seem off today. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about. Thanks, though."

And at last, at lunch, Santana and Brittany delicately as ever pulled him in the janitor's closet suddenly oblivious to some stares they received from random students around.

"Mike, you are bad. Even Puck noticed it. What's up?" Santana demanded.

For a fact, he knew it was impossible to fully lie to these two. Santana was too piercing for her own good and Brittany could clearly sense when he was emotionally unbalanced. So the boy sighed. "I don't know. It's just a bad feeling. I woke up with it."

"Can't you just clean it, then?" the naïve question from the blonde would earn stares from anyone, but those two plus Matt. They understood her logic. Or so they thought.

"I tried, Britt. But, no. I guess I'll just wait it to pass."

Slightly confused, she nodded and Santana frowned, but let the topic go. And like nothing at all had happened, the three of them got out of the closet and went their way, naturally, ignoring every stares they received along the way.

In time for Glee Mike was feeling a little… Okay, very down, he was almost depressed, feeling like that he was about to leave something very important behind. But he had absolutely no idea why.

He walked to the choir room pulling his phone out of his bag out of habit to check it only on classes' intervals. As his attention was focused on another thing, he let the others get in first and then proceed to enter. And while he slowly made his way to the chairs, something got him stuck midway. There was a new message there. Until that it was OK. But what would be your reaction when you receive a message from your father? As in the father that kicked you out of house?

Intrigued, very intrigued and even more apprehensive he opened it. And truth to be told, he didn't know if that was a very good thing to do. At least not standing in the middle of a classroom.

Mike read the message, a very simple and short message. One message that was strong enough to make his heart stop beating, literally, he felt it. If he was anything, sure of his own body metabolism was it, and he felt his heart stop beating and sink like it weighted a ton.

'_We are going back to China.'_

That. Six words, one phrase. And the world blacked out.

Mr. Schuester was already waiting for the kids when the bell ringed signaling the beginning of classes. The room was filled in just as usual. Some girls walked in together chatting just as some guys did the same. Couples walked in hand in hand and others simply walked in lost with their own thoughts.

He looked up and saw almost everyone was already seated, missing only Mike. He turned around and found said boy standing some steps ahead from the door and frowned. The boy's expression was one he knew he should be worried about. That frown and very unfocused stare were two things anyone who cared for him would be able to notice and be careful with.

But he didn't need to voice his worries for Brittany did it first. "Mike? Are you ok? You've been standing there for some minutes."

Unmoving and breathless he answered through a very slight nod Santana could bet Brittany he was unconscious. Then everyone's attention was on him, just in time to see Mike fall heavily on the floor.

Startled, they all rushed to his side wanting to know if he was ok. Will was the one turning him around while Brittany went to get his things and Santana very delicately –sarcasm insert- backed the rest of them.

Mike was apparently ok, except for the fact he just fainted. Though looking closely Will gasped in realization that the boy wasn't breathing.

"Someone call an ambulance! Now! Mike's not breathing!" he shouted and Quinn got into motion. She stepped away a little so she could say what she needed and then joined the rest of them to take their friend to the infirmary while the ambulance didn't arrive.

Just as they reached the infirmary, the nurse went for the first aid procedures and tried to calm the kids and the teacher. Nothing she did, though, worked and when she turned back to them, the woman had an even more worried expression than before. "His heart stopped" she muttered and looked away, thinking of what to do.

Few minutes later, Will, Brittany and Santana were on the ambulance heading the hospital with, certainly against orders, the rest of New Directions following them on their own cars. The paramedics repeated the first aid procedures and then tried to reanimate him, but with no positive effect. At the hospital, things didn't change much.

In five minutes, they were all very stressed and worried in the hallway waiting as quietly as they could manage for any news, and preferably good news. All the while, most of them were very restless and didn't stop marching or shifting, except for Brittany, who still had Mike's backpack on her back and his phone in her hands.

After ten minutes waiting, Finn blurted stopping his marching "What happened back there? I mean, why did he just faint?"

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't anything like my father. For one, it's common sense Mike is probably the healthiest guy among us" Kurt commented from his seat beside Mercedes and Tina.

"Stress, maybe?" Lauren suggested leaning on the wall.

"Are you stupid?" Santana inquired turning around to glare at the fighter. "His heart fucking stopped! Besides, what I don't have in tact, he has in calm!"

"No need to swear either, Santana!" Rachel argued.

Suddenly, Artie asked from his thoughtful state "Wasn't Mike looking at his phone before he blacked out?"

The others stopped and turned to him.

"You're right. But could it have anything to do with it?" Tina asked him lightly at the verge of tears.

"Who knows… Maybe-" Artie stopped as Brittany suddenly stood up with her hands on her ears.

"Britt?" Santana called worried as the others just stared at her waiting for some kind of break down or anything, but she did nothing. "Britt?" her girlfriend repeated and then the blonde turned back making a shush move with her hand and putting it back on her ear.

They frowned. What was she doing? And as on cue, the girl's face lightened. "Matt?" she asked and turned her back to them again.

As Brittany moved her right hand slightly, they could see she was on the phone. Okay, now that explained her quietness. Santana stood up and went to her; she wanted to know this conversation first-handy.

'_Britt? Why are you using Mike's phone? Ah. Never mind! Did anything happen to him?' _the girl heard her friend ask and felt his worry and despair.

"Yeah…" she said after a moment still stepping away from the group. "He blacked out a while ago."

'_WHAT?' _Matt then almost deafened her. _'What happened? How is Mike?'_

"I don't know. They said his heart stopped beating."

'_His... How? What happened, Britt? Please, tell me!'_

"Um… He got a text and… blacked out…" she said uncertain and leaned in on Santana, who hugged her.

'_A text? From who?' _Matt asked hesitantly.

"His father" Brittany said quickly and lightly, so lightly Santana almost didn't make the words out.

There was a pause from the other side and then Matt asked blankly _'Where are you?'_

Biting her lip, she said "The hospital. Second floor, third corridor."

And then, he just hung up. Brittany didn't mind it, though, she knew that would be his reaction. Something people didn't know is that even if she wasn't the most intelligent of people, she said it herself from time to time, that didn't mean she didn't know how her friends worked. Brittany knew when Santana needed a hug or when Mike needed to be cheered or when Matt would be completely serious and cold. She knew a lot of things, just nothing people could see.

Turning to Santana, she nodded and they went back to the others without a word.

It was evening and the glee club was still at the hospital.

Mike had been released from the doctors one hour after they walked in. They managed to restart his heart though he had to be connected to a machine, yet no response. The doctor asked all of them for more information, but the only one who had it was Brittany, and she didn't say anything. Sure they all weren't as close to the dancer as Santana and Brittany, but they still worried about him, he was an important member of their family too. And so they waited. Waited for anything that showed them Mike was alive.

Quick steps echoing on the hallway and approaching startled them, making all fourteen of them look up. The door opened hastily and a dark woman stood on the doorway to the room. She was wearing simple clothes, jeans and a blouse useable to work. Her expression was of pure horror and concern, she was almost freaking out.

"Layla!" Santana called getting up and meeting the woman halfway as she walked to the bed Mike was lying on.

"Santana, Brittany! What happened? Some hours ago Matt simply blacked out and when he woke up he called me totally freaking out saying something bad happened to Mike. What happened?" Layla asked while she got beside the boy ignoring everyone else and checked him looking for anything abnormal, besides the wires connecting him to the machines.

Brittany just tapped her shoulder and showed her a phone, Mike's phone. Layla turned and grabbed it. On the screen was the same message he got when everything happened. She read it and her expression went from freaked out mother to the saddest godmother. She turned back to her second son and sighed. Caressing his face, cold face, she noticed, Layla sat on the edge of the bed.

"We knew it would be drastic" she muttered. "Mike, come back to us. Please" and then she was silent.

Santana and Brittany sat themselves on their previous place on the other side of the bed and stared at their friend feeling a very hard ache at their chests.

The rest of New Directions and Mr. Schuester, though, didn't understand what was happening at all. Being reasonable, Will made the kids be quiet and he spoke. "I don't want to be rude, but who are you?" he asked Layla.

The woman didn't turn to look at him to answer. "I am his second mother. Also known as Layla Rutherford, Matt's mother."

Will raised his eyebrows. "But what are you doing here?"

"Are you deaf?" Layla shot back sounding as calm as before. "I said I'm his second mother. Tell me, Mr. Schuester, if you had a son and someone called you saying he went to the hospital wouldn't you leave everything to be beside him?" the man bit his tongue and swallowed. She was right, he didn't think about that, and considering everything that happened to this boy he should have. "And besides I made a vow to protect him as much as I could" she said tenderly and bent down to kiss his forehead. "Come back, there are a lot of people that love you, Mike. You're not alone. You'll never be alone."

Surprisingly, Mike stirred and opened his eyes just to stare into Layla's. "You know why they moved, don't you?" he asked softly.

She just nodded and put a hand over his eyes. "Later we'll talk. Now you rest and save me from Matt's anger" she didn't try to put any humor, but the message reached its purpose and she felt Mike relax under her touch. Turning to the others, she said calmly "You can leave. I'll take care of him."

Hesitantly, they nodded and went to their houses preparing to hear their parents. Santana and Brittany stayed a little longer and Layla made sure they would be ok with their parents.

Later that night, Layla was humming a melody that always helped her children to sleep and she was happy to notice Mike realized what that meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36, right? Hey everyone, enjoy as much as you can, we are four chapters from the end of this story! That's right, we are finishing soon. By the way,. I really hope I didn't ruin anyone's Christmas with this very sad, angust chapter. It had to be made and I didn't intend to put this chapter on Christmas time, but it happened and it's not like I am going to do anything to change it. Live with that! xD<strong>

**And just to finish for today, I wish a Merry Christmas for everyone who's been reading and specially to all those people that have reviewed almost every chapter and also those who put my story in their alert/fav list! Thank you, everyone!**

**.Atsuko Uehara, December's 24th, 2011.**


	37. Chapter 37

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Heya! I'm a little late, sorry, but here it is! I'm kinda tired here, so... Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

For a couple of days, the kids in Glee Club were torn as to where they should focus their attention. There was school, teachers, homework, exams and such. There also was Mike, who although had recovered somewhat, was still in the hospital. But there also was their Junior Prom coming near! They couldn't just ignore the party! It was the happening in their lives!

So yeah, that was pretty much a huge problem.

The front door opened suddenly and the three men looked up to see Mike storming in the room.

"I have told you already! I'm fine!" he yelled back just when Carole and Layla entered behind pacing just like him.

"Mike, be reasonable! Your heart stopped not two days ago! You aren't OK!" Carole argued, trying to reach the boy while Layla sat herself comfortably beside Burt.

"I am OK! My heart just stopped! It's not like I was poisoned or hit. I am OK!" Mike argued back and dropped himself next to Kurt with a hand over his eyes. "Layla, please, help me here!"

"He's right" the black woman commented nonchalantly. "He is Ok for nothing physically worse happened until now, but, Mike, Carole is right too. You just had a heart attack from emotional pain. That is far worse than physical."

The Asian groaned. "It happened two days ago! I am fine! If my word doesn't count, Britt's, Santana's and three straight hours on the phone with Matt should! Come on, Layla! You heard the whole talk!"

"Whole talk?" the three other men asked staring.

"She took it from me and put on speech. And she's heard worse before…" Mike said grumbling.

Carole sat between the other woman and her husband and sighed. "Mike, we worry for you. You have been through a lot recently."

"I usually don't complain, but I have been through a lot through my whole life! This isn't the first time it happens!" Mike sighed and dropped his head on the back rest of the couch.

"When did it happen again?" Finn asked frowning.

"Remember my problem with spiders?" Mike asked side-glancing at his friend. Finn nodded and the other just nodded his head back. "Now, back to our conversation, ladies, I am OK and you are going to stop worrying about me" he demanded and looked directly at them. "If you don't, I am changing your diets and you'll not like it. So stop!"

Both women stopped frozen. One thing that never fails to stop a woman: threat change a woman's diet and looks.

Sensing the mood needed a change, Kurt decided to interfere. "So, um, Mike who are you going to Prom with?"

Mike arched an eyebrow while the rest of them tried to return to normal or tried to ignore them. "I don't really know. I can bet she" he pointed to Layla "will make her son come over just for Prom, but I believe it'll be a double date with Britt and Sant too" he shrugged and gave the women a quick glance. "I guess I'm going to my room now. So good night to all of you. And don't disturb me."

He got up and went upstairs. Seconds after they heard the door close, the ladies snapped out.

"Does he really hold his promises?" Carole asked the other woman.

"If the circumstances are as he put them in his speech, then yes, he does" Layla answered slowly.

The men just looked at each other confirming if what they understood was right.

So Mike returned to school just fine. Everything was back to normal and the new drama in New Directions was again put on stage: Prom.

What he didn't understand though, was what their campaign was worth for. Being Prom King and Queen? That was just so… Useless. Why would someone want it? But then he remembered he wasn't thinking about anyone, but the most label worried people he knew. With a sigh, he decided to drop his thoughts. Thankfully he didn't have to worry about Brittany, because she was going with him as the best friends they were and Santana too had given up on trying to be included in this society (after a very good lecture from Mike, of course), and she was going with them.

But thinking about the rest of their group… That was just sad. The girls were freaking out about their dresses. The guys were just fine being dragged along. And Kurt was a nerve bomb, especially after everyone declining his outfit. The episode at night with only the men of the house plus Blaine was bad and had ended with Mike dragging a fuming Kurt upstairs to fix his choice of clothing upon request of Blaine. And that pretty much worked.

The prom though was something to be remembered.

As expected, the girls were all excited about it. The guys were being dragged along. And Matt had joined his favorite trio on the mess.

"What possessed Rachel to agree with having Jessie as her prom date?" Santana asked eyeing the couple. They were all already in the gym waiting for the real fun to start after meeting their friends.

The other three shrugged and forgot about them. One thing previously agreed among them: enjoy the party and leave other people problems to other people.

"Jessie and Finn are going into a fight later" Matt commented while pulling Santana to the dance floor.

"Blame Rachel for that… But for now we party!" Brittany shouted and she and her friends started to enjoy the songs.

Principal Figgins got on stage and called everyone's attention. The great moment was finally there. Breaths hold and the principal opened the first envelop.

"This year, Junior Prom King is…" anticipation and confusion when the man frowned. "I don't really know if it is valid, but seeing as it was almost unanimous, your Junior Prom King is Matt Rutherford."

And shock.

Matt stared at his friends dumbfounded. The trio shrugged. The rest of the gym was silent before roaring in applause and cheers.

Quietly, he walked onto stage to receive his crown and congratulations. Mr. Figgins then took the Queen envelop and opened it, having a worse reaction than the first.

"And you Prom Queen is… Mike Chang."

This time, there wasn't the silent moment. Everyone burst in cheers and cat-calls and teasing shouts immediately. The two boys met gazes. _So this is what all of this was about…_

Shrugging off the weird feeling that fought with logic right now, Mike made it to the stage and received his crown with a smirk.

"I'm surprised that what began with an awful thing ended like this" Mike commented when they were ushered to the dance floor to have the first dance.

"I think it was supposed to be another way of bulling" Matt said back as he took his boy's hands.

"Sucks for them. We are far stranger than they think."

And under the sound of Dancing Queen sang by Mercedes and Santana, they danced and laughed, soon being joined by everyone else. And just as the song finished, they kissed.

"Love you, Matt."

"Love you too, Mike."

But those words weren't spoken, they were exchanged through looks.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I just remembered this was one of the worst chapter to write... And I'm not quite happy with the result, but I guess it will work. And for wonders, I wasn't goint to choose the couple, but you guys didn't help me choose it! So I went for the most fitting in here. I hope you liked! ... But I still think the chapter was a bit rushed x.x<strong>

**.Atsuko Uehara, January's 1st, 2012.**


	38. Chapter 38

**First of all, I apologize for such long delay! It wasn't planned and neither was the dissapearence of my pen-drive =/ **

**Now, as promised, you'll get the whole rest of this fic at once! I hope you enjoy and forgive me!**

**And as a later note, let us remake their Nationals and whatever followed suit!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

The thirteen members of New Directions were sitting in Will's living room for the second time, this time with a lighter mood and actually partying. But then Rachel and Kurt put one worry they hadn't discussed yet into light, the set-list.

They were all sitting relaxed when the question was thrown, so they all tensed up instantly.

"Well, that is something I've been thinking about too" Will said and sat next to Artie on the chair arm. "And I think that because of the last events we've been through Mike should do the solo ballad."

Most of them looked at the man strangely, many kinds of 'strangely' but none exactly reproving. But the one most shocked was the referred guy. Mike froze at the spot as his mane was spoken. He made a face then turned to their teacher.

"Mr. Schue, with all due respect, are you nuts?"

"Why would I be, Mike?" Will asked calmly and with a smile on his face.

"Um, because I don't sing?" he suggested incredulous.

"Mike, I disagree with you" the man replied calmly. "Because I know you have everything we need for our Nationals' ballad."

"You are saying I can live it up to Rachel's 'Get it right' song from Regionals? What have you drunk, Mr. Schue?" the boy asked still incredulous.

"Mike, I know you can do it. I've seen it before" and before he could stop himself, Will said what he promised himself he wouldn't say. He put a hand on his mouth just as the words left his mouth, but the damage was already done.

Processing what was just said, Mike frowned in thought. "Wait. Did you just admit that you eavesdropped on me the same week I made up with Matt?" he asked slowly.

"When you played 'Total eclipse of the heart'?" he asked and received a pointed look from Mike, which was enough to answer him.

It was then that the others went back to the conversation and realized what exactly they were talking about.

"Wait! Mike, did you actually sing that music?" Tina asked surprised.

"Isn't it like, not exactly easy?" Finn asked frowning.

"Yep. But despite that, what really impressed me was the feeling in the class during and after it" Will commented and turned to his group. "By the way, what do you say, guys? We give the solo to Mike and let him release his bottled up emotions" everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. He turned to Mike with a grin. "What do you say, Mike? You agree with it?"

Mike side-glanced at him then closed his eyes breathing deeply and slowly. "Okay, I'll do it. But then I'm supposing you want me to make another link to sing?" confused faces stared at him and he added. "That time Mr. Schue eavesdropped on me I was linked with Matt through a bond we have since we first saw each other. To put it simply, I kind of went to another dimension parallel to this one where I met him and we sang together. In consequence our emotions flew out of our bodies and with it our voices kind of shut and what you heard, Mr. Schue, was our souls singing."

The group still stared at him like he was crazy. Will blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts and decided to think about that later. "So you'd have to do that again?" he asked simply. Better let the complicated things for those who understand.

"If you want anything near what you wasn't supposed to see, yes" Mike answered nonchalantly leaning against the back of the sofa he was sat between Kurt and Brittany.

"Can you do that?" Sam asked still trying to understand and believe what his friend just said.

"Yeah, and that also means I'll have another breakdown…" he grunted and threw his head behind.

"Why would that happen?" Mercedes asked in the same situation as Sam, which was also the most of the others.

"The bond is something really deep" Santana said giving Mike a slight smile he understood as his change to relax a bit. "It's like you are opening yourself to the world. For example, if I had a link with Britt when we sang 'Landslide', I would have broken completely there and you all would be able to feel my emotions like a fog. It's more or less like this. But since Mike has far more emotions bottled up, his reactions are very different from me."

"How do you know that?" Kurt asked frowning.

"Santana asked them" Brittany shrugged then turned to their teacher. "So, what music will Mike sing?"

Taking that as their cue to quit the topic, their focus was on the blonde's question. That was a good one.

"Well, since it will have 'special effects' some love song?" Puck asked in his simple way but surprising them all.

All heads turned to the Asian as he thought. "I don't think it would fit. I'd need him on stage and it wouldn't work" he said frowning then changed expressions to one totally thoughtful. "But… If you let me, I think I have the right song to this work."

One week later, New Directions was in New York getting ready to their performance.

Earlier, they met Vocal Adrenaline and had a little discussion. Their coaches and another team in the competition separated them and things were a little tense afterwards. Some more provocations were made but one sharp comment from their favorite Asian guy shut everyone up and now they were at the green room.

Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt were on backstage watching Vocal Adrenaline perform. And truth to be told, they were really good, but as always, they were soulless machines and Sunshine turned out to be one of them. Also, Dustin Goolsby didn't live up to Shelby Corcoran. Back in the room, each of them was trying to relax, but of all of them, Mike was the most stressed. Again, why did he agree to do this?

"Mike, how are you feeling?" Brittany asked calmly. She was sitting beside him on the couch with Santana at the other side, both caressing his arms.

"Like my head will crack any minute. I still haven't find them" he murmured with his head thrown back and eyes closed.

"Relax, Mike, you'll link with them soon" Santana said in her calming tone. Mike exhaled and seemed to relax but then Mr. Schuester walked in the room.

"All right, guys! It's show time!" he announced energetically and the Diva trio entered the room behind him. "Everyone's ready?"

Mike groaned loudly and let everyone notice his frustration. No one commented but they all were concerned.

They had rehearsed another ballad just in case something went wrong, but still that was their main shot. And if things didn't work as they were planned, they would perform with only twelve members again.

Then the Asian sighed and opened his eyes standing up. "Damn. Let's get out of this room, it's creeping me."

"Mike, are you sure? We don't want you passing out again" Quinn commented concerned.

"Don't worry, Quinn. If anything happens, it'll happen before we start. Now let's go. This room is seriously affecting me" he led the way out of the green room.

Within minutes they were all positioned in their places behind the curtains with some minutes to spare. Mike bent his head down and breathed slowly. The others looked at him concerned. They met eyes when he raised his head and noticed his eyes had a different glow in them.

"Mike?" Brittany asked.

He just shook his head lightly. "It's OK. We'll do it just fine" he murmured and breathed in again. They shrugged and accepted his word.

For Mike, that time was hard to live. Just a minute ago, he found the people he was looking for and instantly opened their bond and linked their minds and hearts. That was dangerous, but was also a very good opportunity to end some things for once and for all.

The holster announced the last performance, New Directions, and things became a blur to him.

The curtains raised and Rachel and Finn stood at the center of the stage. He was hugging her from behind and both had their heads down. All the others were crouching around them except for Mike.

Rachel's voice then echoed in the theater.

_**[Rachel] **__If you look closely, the eye can tell more than you think_

_A simple blur becomes something_

_A light becomes a shade_

_A world becomes colorful_

_**[Finn]**__ Look into my eyes_

The violins started and the others began to move slightly in a wave like form on the stage floor.

Rachel and Finn parted and Mike entered the stage making a beeline towards the front, eyes staring intently ahead, at the back row focused on a couple. His mouth moved but what echoed next in the room wasn't his voice, that was very clear. It was something deeper, far deeper; something like one's soul? A soul full of emotions, frustration, declined love, sadness, disappointment and the most noticeable a kind of love that you know is there yet you can't reach it.

_**[Mike]**__ When I'm nervous I have this thing _

_I talk too much _

_Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up _

_It's like I need to tell someone anyone who'll listen _

_And that's where I seem to fuck up_

_I forget about the consequences, _

_For a minute there I lose my senses _

_And in the heat of the moment _

_My mouth's starts going the words start flowing _

The rest of the group rose to their feet and joined together into a choreography with Brittany and Santana joining him in the singing.

_**[Mike, Brittany & Santana]**__ But I never meant to hurt you_

_I know it's time that I learnt to _

_Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved _

_This is a lesson learnt_

_**[All]**__ I hate that I let you down _

_And I feel so bad about it _

_I guess karma comes back around _

_Cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah _

_And I hate that I made you think_

_That the trust we had is broken_

_So don't tell me you can't forgive me_

_Cause nobody's perfect, no!_

_**[Girls] **__No, no, no_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_No, no, no, nobody's perfect _

_**[Mike]**__ If I could turn back the hands of time _

_I swear I never would've cross that line _

_I should've kept it between us_

_But I just went and told the whole world how I was feeling_

_So I sit and I realize_

_With these tears falling from my eyes _

_I gotta change if I wanna keep you forever _

_I promise that I'm gonna try _

_I'm not a saint no not at all_

_But what I did it wasn't cool _

_But I swear that I'll never do that again to you _

_**[All]**__ And I hate that I let you down _

_And I feel so bad about it _

_I guess karma comes back around _

_Cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah_

_And I hate that I made you think _

_That the trust we had is broken _

_So don't tell me you can't forgive me _

_**[Mike]**__ Cause nobody's perfect, no!_

With the final note, the enchantment-like feeling started to dim in the theater and there was a giant roar of applause from every corner. Sam and Puck helped Mike to the back of the stage hidden by the others while he recovered, which happened strangely fast, and the next song started.

_**[All]**__ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_**[Rachel] **__I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and sparks flew instantly_

_People would say _

_**[All] **__'They're the lucky ones'_

_**[Finn]**__ I used to know my place was a spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_**[Quinn] **__And this kicked in got your tongue tied in knots, I see_

_Spit it out 'cause I'm dying for company_

_**[Santana & Brittany] **__I notice that you got it_

_You notice that I want it_

_You know that I can take it to the next level _

_**[Girls] **__Ba-by_

_**[Santana & Brittany] **__If you want this good shit_

_Sicker than the remix_

_Baby let me blow your mind tonight_

_**[Girls] **__I can't take it, take it, take no more_

_**[Boys]**__ Never felt like, felt like, felt like this before_

_**[Girls]**__ Come on get me, get me on the floor_

_**[All]**__ DJ what you, what you waiting for?_

_**[Rachel & Finn]**__ And now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_**[Rest] **__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_**[Rachel & Finn]**__ And we're not speaking_

_**[Rest ]**__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_**[Rachel & Finn]**__ And I'm dying to know_

_**[Rest] **__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_**[Rachel & Finn]**__ Is it killing you like it's killing me?_

_**[Rest] **__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_**[Rachel & Finn]**__ And I don't know what to say_

_**[Rest] **__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_**[Rachel & Finn]**__ Since the twist of fate_

_**[Rest] **__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_**[Rachel & Finn]**__ When it all broke down_

_**[Rest] **__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_**[Rachel & Finn]**__ And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_**[Rest] **__Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_**[Kurt]**__ Next chapter_

_**[Mercedes] **__Watch me move when I lose, when I lose it hard_

_Get you off with the touching dance in the dark_

_**[Tina & Lauren]**__ You notice what I'm wearing_

_You notice when you're stepping_

_You know that I can take it to the next level _

_**[Girls] **__Ba-by_

_**[Tina & Lauren]**__ Hotter than the A-list_

_Next one on my hit list_

_Baby let me blow your mind tonight_

_**[Artie] **__How'd we end up this way?_

_Singing nervously, pulling up my clothes_

_And trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_**[Puck]**__ I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should've held me_

_**[Sam] **__Oh_

_I'm scared to see the ending_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

_**[All] **__I can't take it, take it, take no more_

_Never felt like, felt like, felt like this before_

_Come on get me, get me on the floor_

_DJ what you, what you waiting for?_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_**[Kurt] **__This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like the coldest_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battle's in your hands now_

_But I will lay my armor down_

_If you say you'd rather love than fight_

_**[Boys]**__ So many things that you wish I knew_

_**[Girls]**__ But the story of us might be ending soon_

_**[All] **__See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_If you feel it, let it happen_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_**[All] **__The end_

The music dimmed and instantly the whole audience was again on their feet clapping eagerly. A wave of energy filled each member of New Directions as they thanked and got out of the stage cheering. That was from far their best performance ever! No way they'd lose that.

Minutes later all the competitors were gathered at the lounge waiting for the Top Ten classification. New Directions was gathered at a corner looking nervous but more worried than nervous. Mike hasn't been feeling well since they set foot out of the stage. Sam got him something to drink and the rest agreed to get lost around and busy themselves with whatever while the guys kept him company.

Some shrieks startled them and people suddenly rushed to somewhere near a wall. Seems like the list was up. Will decided they would see it together, but one warning look from his today's star and he told Sam and Puck to look after him while the rest of them went to see the results. It didn't take two minutes though for their friends to come back running with the biggest smiles on their faces.

The three guys yelped when all the others lunged forwards and tackled Mike on the floor.

"Whoa! What happened?" Puck asked already knowing what it was, but wanting to hear it anyways.

"We did it!" Kurt shrieked excitedly.

"We are in third place, just behind Vocal Adrenaline, but still, in third place!" Tina explained and the next thing Mike was aware of was the strange nauseous feeling of seconds away from having a breakdown and the amazing wave of joy to have placed so high in the ranks thanks to him. Oh, and for being raised by the rest of the club suddenly.

* * *

><p><strong>.Atsuko Uehara, January's 27th, 2012.<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

A slight knock on the door brought every face up to look at Blaine, who had a happy smile. He walked in the hotel room and went to hug Kurt by behind. The guy didn't know how, but he would be there to see first-handily everything, and also to be near Kurt but no one needed to be told that, it was pretty obvious.

"How are you guys doing?" he asked lightly receiving grunts in response from the others scattered around on the beds, sofas or on the floor. "Come on, guys! You placed behind Vocal Adrenaline but you had a very good rank out of twelve."

"Thanks, Blaine" Rachel said smiling slightly. "But we are kind of OK with the results, actually we loved the results."

"Then…"

"Remember the 'Rachel party' before Regionals?" Kurt asked turning to his boyfriend.

Blaine nodded and Finn continued. "So, after our fiasco that week, Mr. Schue prohibited us from drinking until we won Nationals. And now… We kind of wanted to have a party as soon as school's over, you know, to welcome summer break."

The Warble soloist frowned. Was that something to be worried about? Oh, well, that's New Directions… Shrugging it off, he remembered what he decided to anticipate and relaxed his face. "Well, I'm sure we'll be able to talk Mr. Schuester in. Certainly he'll give in to party over some other news" he said grinning.

"What news?" Mercedes asked and Blaine smiled more.

"The news that New Directions will have another member for the next school year."

Everyone stared at him confused. New member? Were they thinking right?

"Are you meaning that you are going to attend McKinley for senior year?" Artie suggested frowning.

"That's right!"

Give New Directions three seconds to understand and then you'll have thirteen teens cheering, jumping and shouting happily. Kurt hugged his boyfriend and kissed him fully on the lips. The girls hugged the two boys since Kurt seemed to have glued on the other. The guys clapped Blaine's back and arms. That was going to be awesome.

So distracted with the celebration, no one noticed the door opening and two people entering. The pair stared dumbfounded at the group for some seconds until the girl got bored and decided to voice their presence.

"So, are we supposed to be anywhere else or interrupting anything…? Because I'm seriously getting bored to watch you."

The fourteen looked up and stared shocked at the newcomers. Marie Rutherford looked extremely bored with her emotionless face and crossed arms. Beside her, Matt Rutherford looked at his sister with an arched eyebrow, arms crossed too.

Through the shock, Mike recovered first and smirked. "Marie, no one asked for your thoughts. Neither for you to watch."

"Haha, Mike. You should thank me for bringing my brother here" the girl said smugly.

"Marie, shut!" Matt said at the same time as Mike and Marie laughed.

"Fine!" she said and ran to hug Santana and Brittany, her two older sisters. Following her, Matt approached the group and trapped his boyfriend within his arms.

"So, what was the party all about?" he asked entwining his left fingers with Mike's.

"The best new ever! Blaine's coming to McKinley!" Kurt answered beaming, still hanging from the other's neck.

Matt laughed. "Well, that's great! Guess you will be in heaven now, Kurt?"

"Oh, you can bet!"

Giggling, Marie commented. "Oh, but he isn't the only one. And I guess the other will be in even more joy" all heads turned to her confused. When Mike saw a particular glint in her eyes, he turned sharply at his boyfriend.

"What is she talking about? And stop nuzzling my side!" he asked.

Matt snorted and kissed him lightly under the ear. "Finally I did something you didn't notice" he said and released his boyfriend, walking away to lean on the back of one of the chairs. The others stared at him confused. Mike, for one, was trying to read Matt's eyes, and was failing for the first time.

"Matt, what-" Mike stopped suddenly lifting his hands and frowned. The stares changed from Matt to Mike, who looked stunned, trying to comprehend something.

"Mike?" Tina called tentatively.

The call seemed to work. Mike shook his head and glared to his boyfriend. "Tell me, what the Hell?"

The other simply shrugged. "Exactly that."

"And you finally gave in for them?" Mike asked emotionlessly.

"Come on, you know how annoying they can be" Matt shrugged.

"Hey!" Marie squeaked. "I'm right here!"

"You know, it's true!" the two boys said together then Mike sighed.

"I don't believe it" he said lightly and Matt took the chance to pull him into an embrace from behind, leaning his chin on his boy's left shoulder.

"Do you accept it?" he asked quietly.

Mike didn't answer, he only closed his eyes, hugged the arms around him and breathed deeply and shuddering. Slowly he nodded.

"Oh. My. God!" Santana breathed and the attention turned to her. She was shocked, hand on her mouth and almost the same spark in her eyes as Marie. One look and Brittany's eyes widened.

"Really?" the blonde asked and turned to her best friends. "Finally!"

"Finally what?" Puck stressed to be left in the dark and voiced everyone's question. "What's happening?"

"I finally got my brother-in-law!" Marie announced and the others stared again.

While the information sank in their friends heads, Matt turned Mike to face him. Mike moved his right hand to cover his mouth and nose, his face was down and breathing still disturbed. Tiny drops of tears trailed down his face, but Matt knew they weren't of sadness. He smiled and touched their foreheads.

"You really ok with that?" Matt asked quietly.

"Even if I didn't want it, Layla would make us a party in three years of a 15th anniversary" Mike said lightly opening his eyes and locking his gaze with his boyfriend. Smiling slightly he whispered "Thank you."

Matt smiled and shook his head lightly. "Let me be your guardian. And I thank you."

More tears escaped Mike's eyes and they kissed, soon having to part away as Sam exclaimed "Before we have to throw you two in a room, stop!"

"Aw! Why? They're so cute together!" Marie complained and got surprised stares. "What?"

"Er, whatever! What all this drama's about?" Puck asked. "It's not always that Mike cries. Maybe the girls, or Kurt-"

"Hey!"

"But not Mike. What's up?"

The others agreed with him. Santana, Brittany and Marie didn't say anything, just kept on their dreaming state. Matt just hugged his boyfriend. And Mike cleaned his tears with his left hand.

"Darn. You made me cry too much this year, Matt. I hate you!"

"Sweet. I love you too" Matt kissed his cheek and embraced his shoulders with his left arm.

Lauren was going to re-ask her man's question when Kurt yelled, drawing attention.

"What is it, Kurt?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Are those engagement rings?" Kurt yelled with wide eyes and hands over his mouth.

"_What?_"

The rest of the group finally saw the silver rings on Matt's and Mike's left hands.

"Yes, Kurt, they are" Matt answered. "It was actually mom's and that pest's" he pointed his sister, who gave him the tongue "idea after your father's wedding."

"What that has to do with it?" Rachel asked confused.

"Mr. Hummel's wedding gave Layla the idea that it was past time for me to be married" Mike answered simply and shrugged, looking back down at his new ring. "What is it? White gold with silver straw?"

"Exactly. You know, yellow gold don't go with you. That's too normal" Matt said pulling the other more into his embrace.

"So you're saying I'm not normal" the Asian commented looking up slightly.

"Yes" the darker boy kissed his companion and he hugged him back around the neck.

"How come you bought it?"

"Hum. Have Marie babbling on your ear for two days. You'd give in too."

"Great job, Marie!" Santana exclaimed and then Kurt piped in with a known glint in his eyes.

"Um, guys, are you planning on a wedding ceremony?"

Mike and Matt exchanged a look. When they turned back to the others, Matt said, "Have I told you mom was transferred back to Lima?"

And then the previous topic was forgotten by the news of another member for New Directions, or a member back in.

Oblivious to the group of teens, four people were spying on them through the barely opened door.

"Are you really sure about this?" Louis Rutherford asked quietly from his position standing beside the door.

"We have talked about this before" Mei Chang answered still looking through the crack of the door, staring intently at her own son celebrating with his friends.

"If we were to keep him, he would have the worst life possible" Yun Chang said calmly, finally standing from his crouched position beside his wife.

"But you love him" Layla said tenderly.

"No. We want to, but we can't" Mei said and stood too. "You'll take care of him, won't you?"

"Of course. Mike's another son of us. You can rest assured" Louis said calmly.

Turning to his wife, Yun said, "We better go. Leave the kids for themselves" Mei nodded and they turned to walk away. Some steps away, the couple turned back. "Thank you."

Layla and Louis smiled and nodded. Each couple turned to one direction and went to it.

"Hey, kids!" Holly entered the room to find the New Directions' kids all gathered around Mike, who was curled onto a ball on a bed. Will entered behind her and frowned. Did something happen?

The approached and saw that Matt and a girl they assumed his sister were right beside the Asian hugging him. Sitting beside them was a couple, their parents. Standing some steps away was Blaine with the rest of the guys and the girls chatting unstoppable.

Now, positions aside, the feeling emanating was… A puzzle. There was joy, happiness, excitement, awkwardness and something Holly decided was embarrassment and mischief.

"Miss Holliday-almost-Mrs.-Schue! And Mr. Schue! Hi to both of you!" Kurt greeted then cheerfully.

"Hmm, hi, Kurt. What is happening here?" Will asked still dumbstruck.

"Oh, nothing. We are just discussing a marriage arrangement" the black woman said and Will and Holly stared.

"Then… Why is Mike like this?" Holly hesitantly asked pointing at said boy.

"I don't know" Marie said innocently. "We were only pinpointing the best dress cuts for Mike. What do you think? What kind of wedding dress would be better on Mike?"

"Marie, I'll kill you!" Mike mumbled still curled.

The others laughed, the girls kind of delighted and the guys sympathetically yet mischievously. Then the newcomers noticed Mike's normally pale ears were a deep shade of red. Oh…

Deciding the boy needed a break, Will took the job to be reasonable, but didn't exactly success. "Guys, give him a break. And why are you talking about this?"

"Because we have another couple in engagement!" Kurt explained excited.

Holly and Will glanced at each other. What?

New Directions made its way back to Lima with two extra passengers and a kind of escorting car closely behind. All the way, talk and party didn't cease a second.

They reached McKinley already into the night. The parents of each of the kids were already there. Greetings were exchanged and soon they were parting ways.

"Burt and Carole Hummel!" Layla and her husband approached them as the kids were saying their last goodbyes. "I'm so glad you are here!"

"Good to see you again" Louis said and shacked hands with the other couple.

"Oh, hello. What do we own this meeting?" Carole asked smiling.

"We have to set some things" Louis said calmly.

"Oh. Like?" Burt asked.

"Mike" Layla said calmly then her tone changed for one playful. "My dear friend Carole, I'm sorry to tell you but you'll lose your chef and amaze therapist."

The other couple frowned and stared at them. "What do you mean?" Burt asked confused.

"As legal guardians of Mike, we thank you for those last weeks for caring for him, but now he'll be living with us" Louis explained and the others nodded.

They talked about it setting the arrangements until Finn, Kurt, Mike, Matt and Marie approached after Santana and Brittany went home with respective parents. Kurt and Marie were talking something about flowers arrangements and Mike was pondering what he would do with those two while the other two tried to calm him down and tried to hold their laughter.

"Layla! Louis! Burt!" Mike called. "Do something to your kids! I am not getting married in the next twelve months neither am I wearing a dress!"

Burt looked at them strangely. Louis had a sympathetic look and Layla had sparkling eyes Mike didn't like at all.

"But, Mike, you'd be-" the darker woman began smirking but the boy interrupted her.

"Don't finish that or I will change your diet!" he threatened and his boyfriend hugged him.

"Relax, Mike. If things get too weird we can run to Mexico" Matt said holding his laugh.

"I prefer Costa Rica or Brazil, but whatever" Mike commented pouting.

Doing her little daughter job, Marie stepped up ignoring the boys. "What were you discussing?"

"Oh, Mike's going to live with us" Layla said happily.

Finn and Kurt looked at their parents and Mike arched an eyebrow.

"They transferred the papers?" the Asian asked calmly and his to be parents-in-law nodded.

Looking from his parents to Mike to Matt's, Kurt asked "What papers?"

"My guard. Just so there'll be no problem, they're my guardians" Mike said pointing to the Rutherfords.

"So that means we lost our personal chef?" Finn asked frowning jokingly.

"No" Marie answered mischievously. "That means I got to have the cutes couple ever near me every day!"

Ignoring the girl, Mike and Matt exchanged a look. "Are we going to share the room?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow.

"And bed, but only if you keep it low" Louis said nonchalantly and got many reactions. His wife nodded approvingly, his daughter smirked deviously. Carole and Burt looked surprised. Finn smirked pervert-ly. Kurt blushed furiously. And the other two boys arched an eyebrow each.

"OK" they said and shrugged. Linking hands, one thought ran in their minds. Things were going to be interesting from then on.

* * *

><p><strong>.Atsuko Uehara, January's 27th, 2012.<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Louis and Layla Rutherford entered the theater with their children and made the two go their way and get lost with the crowd while they finished some things unresolved. Marie dragger her brother running and left their parents. The couple sighed and went to the back seats and found two empty seats.

"I knew you'd come" Layla said with a little smile on her lips.

"Just because our hearts don't feel it doesn't mean we don't want to see our son for the last time" Mei Chang answered beside the other woman. Her husband was seated beside her with the same clean face as her.

"You are really leaving America, then?" Louis asked calmly. None of the four was looking at the other, but they didn't need to.

"Yes. There is no reason for us to be here anymore" Yun answered. "Our son is already in good care. There is nothing we need to worry about."

They became silent waiting for the shows and thinking about their talk.

"I remember you called me a 'heartless bitch'" Mei commented nonchalantly.

"Um, that wasn't mean. It was said in the heat of the moment" Layla said sweat dropping.

"Except for the 'bitch' part, you are right. We are heartless" Yun said calmly, ignoring the fact his wife was insulted, or supposedly insulted.

"But you came here to take care of that, right?" Louis asked, finally making eye contact between them.

The Changs sighed and looked at them. "Michael isn't with us anymore. We no longer need to torture him with our emotionless unhealthy relationship" Yun said sadly.

_It was parents and masters meeting at school. The kids were playing when their parents were finished talking with the teachers._

_Walking to a quieter part of the playground, Mei and Yun saw their son was with another boy playing, actually practicing some basic acrobatic moves they taught little Michael. Sitting on a bench nearby was a black couple watching intently the two five year old boys._

"_Excuse me" Mei called approaching the other couple, who turned around with curious eye, "Are you the Rutherfords?"_

_The dark woman exchanged a glance with her husband and smiled back at the Chinese. "Yes. And I assume you two are the Changs?" she asked. They nodded and sat down as suggested._

"_It is a pleasure to meet Michael's parents. I'm Louis and this is my wife, Layla" the black man said shaking hands with Yun and Mei as did Layla._

"_Good to meet Matthew's parents too. I am Yun and this is Mei. And we are really happy to finally meet you" Yun said with a small but sincere smile._

_Louis nodded but also noticed a hidden hint in the other man's voice. He tilted his head and Layla voiced his curiosity, also having noticed it. "Is there a special reason for this?" she asked quietly._

_Mei answered for them after breathing slowly. "Yes, there is. Firstly, we came to make sure of something: how do you see Michael?"_

"_We have already adopted him as our son. Michael's such a wonderful child" Layla answered sweetly._

_Yun closed his eyes a little soothing the slight stab he felt on his chest. He opened his eyes and stared directly at the other parents. "That is good and relieving to Mei and I. Can we ask you something really important?"_

"_Sure. What is it?" the black woman nodded beginning to worry. She remembered when she and her husband met the Asian boy for the first time. It was like meeting an abandoned little child and they had misconcluded things. Eventually they found out things were more complicated than they could understand then. But now, having met his parents and seen them, things started to clear._

"_We need you to look after Michael" Mei said bluntly. The simplicity and directly statement got the Rutherfords in surprise. Was that something parents said to other parents they barely knew?_

"_What do you mean?" Layla asked frowning._

_Inhaling deeply, Yun explained. "It is pretty obvious that our sons are going to have their lives entwined, even if they don't want to. And the fact that both of you have taken Michael as a son of yours only makes the situation better. We, Mei and I, aren't able to fulfill the roles of parents to raise Michael" Louis and Layla stared puzzled. That certainly wasn't something they usually faced, so Yun continued. "We have another son, Daniel. He is five years older than Michael and has a completely normal life. Michael on the other hand has not."_

"_The problem" Mei continued the explanation in the same calm tone as her husband "is that he was unlucky to be born with unloving parents" the other woman opened her mouth, but a raise of hand from the Asian shut her. "We, my husband and I, had the misfortune to lose our feelings towards him since I got pregnant of him. It is something strange, for you, occidental people, at least. The Chinese people are naturally cold, care more for the reason then the feelings, but that doesn't mean there isn't love and care in the family. So was how we and Daniel were raised._

"_Michael was different. He is different, because we don't feel anything towards him, no matter how much we want to, and we do. It is sad, because we don't find it in us to feel."_

_Mei paused and let the other two sink in the information. Raising a tentative finger, Louis asked "Is it some kind of disease or something like that? Because, you know, it looks like a disorder."_

"_Yes, we know" Yun answered. "And that is why we moved to America. We found a good therapist in that area and we want to feel something for Michael other than only traditional social commitment."_

"_But while that doesn't happen, we need somebody to give Michael what we can't" Mei finished quietly and looked at their sons playing. They were smiling while Mike showed Matt some balance movements on the swing._

_Layla and Louis took some minutes to understand exactly what was said and asked from them. What a mess they got themselves into. The worst yet most interesting job ever is to deal with other people, and that is why they work with it. But to take care of a child of somebody else? That was hard and so very delicate. Though that didn't stop them from nodding accepting that new task._

"_There is also something else" the Asian woman said after a while watching the boys. Layla and Louis looked at her patiently. "If anything happens, we are trusting Michael's guard to you" she finished as calmly and her whole speech, but the other couple thought they saw dry tears on the Asians' eyes like they knew something like that would happen._

Vocal Adrenaline's performance ended and they clapped in respect.

"Mike will be well cared. Don't worry" Louis said quietly and his Chinese companions nodded in thanks.

"We know" Yun responded quietly.

It was time to New Directions perform. The mood in the theater was good but the Changs didn't feel any of it.

At the beginning of that week, they felt something that didn't happen for a long while. There was someone trying to create a bond between them, and this someone was very familiar to them. For the whole week their souls talked in a kind of preparations for this moment. But contrary from everyone else, this moment wasn't special because of the performance, but because this was going to be their last meeting.

So now, minutes from the last show to begin, Yun and Mei lost their minds from the material world and met their son's soul for their last minutes together.

For Layla and Louis everything was the same as the rest of the audience. When the music started, there was a sudden wave of emotions and they knew exactly what was happening. Turning to their side, they saw the Asians had their eyes closed and they sang along with their Mike and they could say certainly that their three voices were resonating from the three, each of them having three voices. It was just magical.

Later that night, Yun and Mei were at the airport to take their flight back to China. While on their way to the plane, the woman stopped and looked behind. Her husband said nothing just put a hand on her shoulder looking at the same direction, Lima, Ohio.

"If I could wish anything, I'd wish he didn't have to go through all he went" she said quietly.

"I know. But what is done is done and we can't turn back time. But somehow it was good all this happened. He grew up to be someone wonderful" Yun commented and they went into the airplane with a drop of tear each falling from their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>And we finally reached the last chapter!<strong>

**I know it is kind of a very turn of events this last chapter, but I just had to do it. And it was the plan from the beginning. I didn't really mean to make Mei and Yun the bad guys of the story, it just turned out they did a very good job at it. **

**.  
><strong>**.**

**For eveyone who reviewed, subscribed and/or favorite-ed this fic, I thank you all. This was my first time publishing such a long fic and to know people actually liked it and followed me throughout this experience was wonderful!**

**For an after thought, this won't be the last time you hear of me. Either will I pester you at any fic you might as well write or (probably) you'll see another fic of mine in the future - hopefully near future. **

**And that's all folks!**

**.Atsuko Uehara, January's 27th, 2012.**


End file.
